


Luna fría

by WhiteAremis32



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Werewolves, Xever/Raph, celo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 67,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32
Summary: Splinter al ver que sus hijos son acosados por hombres lobo en su pueblo natal, decide mudarse a la ciudad; todo bien por el momento, los hombres lobo se mantienen a raya gracias a un spray para ellos. Sin embargo en una noche helada, el celo de los hombres lobo es desatada volviendo sus cuerpos en seres buscadores de víctimas fáciles para deshacerse del calor que los perturba. Unas de esas víctimas son Raphael y Donatello.Traumado y dolido, Raphael buscará saber quién lo lastimó esa noche para hacerlo pagar. Demasiados sospechosos pero solo un culpable. ¿Logrará hallar a su agresor?Pajera principal√ Xever [Human] x RaphaelPareja secundaria√ Casey x Donatello x Casey
Relationships: Casey Jones/Donatello, Raphael/Xever | Fishface (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Bestias humanas

Los hombres lobo han existido por múltiples generaciones ante pasadas y siempre resultaba igual, transformados bajo la frialdad de la luna llena solo para hacer de sus fechorías; no era tan sorpresa, pues los hombres lobos podían transformarse cada momento que desearan sin la necesidad de estar bajo la luna llena. Sin embargo, cada vez que entraban en celo se volvían unas temibles bestias buscando hembras para aparearse y tener la especie viva, las pobres mujeres eran quienes más sufrían por el hecho de que los hombres lobo eran eso; solo hombres, no había hembras para ellos y pos esos motivos cazaban a sus víctimas.  
Con el pasar de las generaciones, los hombres civilizados comenzaron a marcar a los hombres lobo para mantener una distancia alejada y huir de ellos cuando fura necesario; todos tuvieron sus respectivas marcas siendo controlados por los hombres mortales comunes. Sin embargo con el cambio repentino de los hombres lobo, éstos se adaptaron a las condiciones humanas y posteriormente lograron trabajos muy importantes, pero cuando un hombre lobo llegó a puestos poderosos, comenzaron a ser corruptos y demasiado autoritarios teniendo beneficios para su propia especie. Una vez más el mundo se había vuelto en el manjar de los hombres lobo, pero aun así los humanos comunes y corrientes habían hecho estrategias para repelerlos cuando estuvieran en celo o abusando de su poder natural; un poco de spray especialmente para ellos.  
Los hombres lobo se mantenían a raya con los humanos la mayoría de las veces, pero como era de esperarse, en ciertas ocasiones los hombres lobo estaban a favor de su especie aunque hubieran hecho un delito, en varias ocasiones apresaron a las bestias humanas llevándolas a la prisión para permitir su condena y en otras lograron escapar. Pero a pesar de que los hombres lobo eran encerrados y manipulados por parte de la sociedad, seguían siguiendo seres salvajes e indomables desde su interior sin importar nada ni nadie más que ellos mismos.  
Entonces… así es como comienza nuestra historia… ~  
Splinter cerró la puerta de su hogar fuertemente mientras sujetaba una escopeta en sus manos; respiraba agitado a más no poder sintiendo un frío en su nuca que paraba su corazón, enseguida regresó a ver a sus pequeñas tortugas sentadas en el suelo, al fondo de su hogar abrazándose una con la otra mientras se cubrían con una manta. Splinter sintió el miedo que estaban pasando sus dos hijos y enseguida se apoyó fuertemente su hombro contra la puerta, ésta ante los fuertes golpes que ocasionaban, doblaba la entrada estrepitosamente hasta tan punto de casi agrietarla. La peor parte de esa noche tan gélida era que, con el nacimiento de mutantes, esa pequeña porción era un poco más poderosa y con el cambio repentino de la sociedad, buscaban diferentes caminos para descargar sus deseos carnales.  
—¡Hijos míos! ―apoyó su espalda en la puerta― ¡Por favor, no lloren! ¡¿Podrían cantarme la canción que les enseñaron en el jardín de niños?!  
—Ah… ―murmuró el de cinta roja― eso creo  
—Muy bien, cariño, hazlo, quiero escuchar sus hermosas voces  
Las dos tortugas se miraron entre sí, temblaban del miedo y luego los dos comenzaron a cantar para su padre; Splinter alzó las orejas y luego regresó a ver a las ventanas selladas con madera para evitar que entrara, por fortuna no habían ido allí. Esperó un rato, unos minutos, una hora hasta que cerca de las tres de la mañana los gruñidos, zarpados y golpes cesaron, en ese momento Splinter paró las orejas sintiendo que un terrible frío recorría su cuerpo al escuchar el grito de una mujer.  
—¡Padre! ―habló el más alto― ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!  
—Ah… ―suspiró inclinando la vista ligeramente mientras que sus orejas iban hacia abajo― fue… una víctima más de esos monstruos  
—¿Ya se fueron? ―preguntó el más bajo  
—Sí, Raphael, ya se han ido  
—¿Ahora sí podemos dormir? ―preguntó el de púrpura  
—Claro ―se levantó del suelo― vayamos a la cama ―comenzó caminando hasta ellos; cuando estuvo al frente, los cargó una en cada mano; después se giró caminando hacia la izquierda y posteriormente comenzó a subir las escaleras. Cuando Splinter llego al segundo piso divisó con cuidado alzando bien las orejas, después de inspeccionar que nada malo merodeara por allí, enseguida caminó hacia la izquierda, después se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos y la abrió, las luces estaban apagadas así que de inmediato pidió a Donnie que las encendiera, luego de que la luz acaparara todo el espacio frunció el entrecejo y luego se encaminó al ver que su método había funcionado.  
A cada quien lo puso en su respectiva cama y enseguida , fue primero con Donnie y luego lo cubrió para al final darle un beso en la frente, le deseó buenas noches y luego se levantó otra vez para ir con su hijo temperamental, una vez más lo cubrió y luego beso la frente deseándole también unos dulces sueños.  
—Padre ―murmuró mientras le tomaba de su larga barba― ¿siempre viviremos así?  
—Me temo que sí, Raphael ―le tomó de su manita alejándolo un poco― por ahora duerman, algo día quizás… encuentre la solución para esto  
—Espero que así sea, buenas noches, padre ―dijo dándose la media vuelta y acurrucándose en su blanca sábana de seda  
Splinter cerró la puerta dejando solos a sus hijos, después se recargó en ésta mientras llevaba sus manos hasta sus sienes sobándolos con desesperación, debía de hacer algo para darles una vida mejor a sus hijos y no estar siempre huyendo, pero por ahora no tenía ninguna idea al respecto.  
Los años pasaron y cada noche de luna llena se había temible para los habitantes provocando que se mudaran a un lugar más seguro, como la ciudad, posteriormente Splinter no tenía el dinero necesario para marcharse. Splinter una cierta tarde de descanso estando en su habitación, sacó un pequeño frasco de un mueble y enseguida comenzó a contar el dinero ahorrado que tenía; luego de ver la cantidad suficiente decidió mudarse con sus hijos a un lugar más seguro y civilizado. La ciudad no parecía tan mala idea, pero lo único malo sería ir a la más cercana del pueblo, solo deseaba que no estuviera tan cerca del bosque.  
Después de una semana de preparación y trabajo arduo de Splinter, éste recibió su otra paga y enseguida estuvieron listos para mudarse. Se tardaron un par de días en el auto bus para la ciudad más cercana que estuviera a su alcance, cuando llegaron tomaron un taxi nuevamente para ir y buscar un apartamento. Splinter y sus dos hijos buscaron por todo el lugar hasta que de pronto, los tres se encontraron con un edificio algo viendo, con una pintada gris dando la impresión que era algo olvidado, gritas alrededor y unas escaleras oxidadas.  
Splinter investigó el costo de un cuarto, el precio era factible para ellos, así que sin más preámbulo decidió que vivirían en ese lugar.  
—¿Estás seguro de esto? ―preguntó el temperamental mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
—Claro que sí, es lo más seguro que podemos tener hasta ahora, además me he dado la tarea de investigar cómo podemos identificar a los hombres lobo  
—¿Y cómo? ―preguntó Donnie tomado su maleta en manos abrazada en su regazo  
—Tienen una marca hecho a la altura de su clavícula, así que si alguien los molesta, no duden en llamar a la policía ―dijo Splinter― oh, sí, y con este precio accesible les compre esto ―dijo tomando unos repelentes pequeños de su bolsillo, luego se los entregó a las tortugas  
—¿Qué es?  
—Repelentes para hombres lobo ¿no está mal, verdad? Ahora prosigamos ―dijo encaminándose a la puerta del edificio mientras tomaban todas sus cosas en las escaleras de éste.  
Después de un rato de carga, fue mejor de lo que esperaban, el interior era un tanto lujoso y acogedor, tenía buena vista mejor que la de afuera; ese dinero fue el mejor que pudo invertir, después de llegar a su cuarto; Splinter colocó sus cosas en el sofá mientras que sus hijos iban a sus respectivas habitaciones, cada quién se adentró en la suya sintiendo esa privacidad que no tenían en su vieja casa.


	2. El trabajo

Raphael se recostó en su amplia cama y enseguida soltó un largo suspiro de alivio, posteriormente se levantó de su lecho y luego se encaminó hacia la ventana de cristal que tenía el cuarto, la abrió y luego asomó su cabeza, miró a la derecha y luego se percató que a unos cuantos metros estaba un enorme parque lleno de vegetación, por alguna razón le hacía recordar a su pueblo, el lugar natural de los hombres lobo. Después de haber pensado e las posibilidades que tenía para golpear a uno como tanto deseó, éste volvió a meter su cabeza y luego cerró la ventana con fuerza.  
Rato más tarde Splinter reunió a sus hijos en la sala, luego de que llegaran los sentó en el sofá mientras éste se ponía en frente de ellos.  
—Hijos míos ―carraspeó llevando sus manos a su espalda baja― solo quiero decirles que me iré a conseguir un nuevo empleo y me gustaría que también lo empezaran a hacer para ayudar con los gastos de la casa  
—No hay problema ―respondió Donnie levantándose abrupto del sofá con una sonrisa emprendedora  
—Igual yo ―dijo Raphael sin muchos ánimos, después se levantó mientras que el roedor sonría  
—Me alegra oír mucho eso, y ya saben, no olviden sus repelentes ¿entendido?  
—Sí, padre ―respondieron los dos  
—Los veré más tarde y si salen a buscar empleo hoy mismo, no quiero que lleguen cuando el sol se haya ocultado  
—Padre ―dijo Raphael― creo que es exagerar demasiado, ya no estamos en el pueblo, ahora estamos en la gran ciudad  
—Raphael, lo hago por el bien de los dos, es verdad que ahora tenemos un poco más de seguridad pero es mejor prevenir que después lamentar ―dijo seriamente― ya saben, no vengan después de las 7:00 p.m. ―dijo, tomó el maletín en la mesa de estar en frente del sofá y luego se marchó  
Raphael se preparó a cambiarse para parecer más formal y de igual forma Donnie; después de un rato los dos salieron de su apartamento. Rato más tarde, los dos hermanos estaban caminando por las calles, podían notar una enorme diferencia, las personas no se sentían atemorizadas unas con otras, parecía que había paz por esos lugares}, las tortugas estuvieron caminando muy cerca de su cuadra pues apenas si conocían el lugar, después de haber dado vueltas en su misma manzana volvieron a la entrada de su apartamento.  
—Esto no está funcionando ―habló Raphael algo molesto  
—Lo sé ―expresó Donnie― creo que deberíamos ir… más… más allá  
—Pero… ―torció los labios tratando de parecer rudo como de costumbre― eh… ¿qué tal si nos perdemos?  
—N-No lo creo… ya estamos algo grandes para… preguntar y volver a nuestro punto  
—Sí… tienes razón, entonces ―balbuceó― hay que… ir más allá  
Los dos pasaron saliva un tanto temerosos, esperaron un segundo miedo más allá de lo que podían recorrer y enseguida, posteriormente se encaminaron lentamente hasta allá, luego de cruzar la calle se adentraron un poco más a aquel barrio desconocido, enseguida caminaron cerca de las lonas que hacían las pequeñas tiendas bien decoradas para llamar la atención de los demás cuando de pronto Donnie resolló deteniéndose abruptamente y apuntando al cristal de una tienda.  
—¡Mira, Raphael! ―llamó su atención y de inmediato el temperamental regresó a ver a donde apunta, a resolló de igual forma un tanto sorprendido― ¿crees que podamos pedir trabajo los dos?  
—Eso creo, pero ¿no crees que deberíamos trabajar en lugares distintos? ―preguntó Raph regresándolo a ver  
—Es una buena idea también pero… por el momento y esta crisis de bestias abusivas es mejor estar juntos ¿no te parece?  
—Cierto, es un buen punto  
—Entonces, entremos ―dijo y luego entraron a la tienda de decoración graciosa con telas bordadas y un aroma muy dulce en el interior; los dos mutantes se percataron que la tienda se trataba de un pequeño restaurante para pasar la tarde, estaba lleno de personas que comían parquecillos, donas y café recién hecho, enseguida los dos se adentraron aún más hasta llegar a la barra de despacho, por el momento estaba sola, así que con mayor se apresuraron para pedir el empleo  
Una chica pelirroja se acercó al escuchar el timbre de la campana y enseguida lo primero que vio fue sus cuellos, ella suspiró largamente aliviada al ver que se trataba de simples mutantes y enseguida forzó una sonrisa tratando de parecer amigable.  
—Buen día, soy April O’neil, su asistente. Bienvenidos a CupCake Master ¿en qué puedo servirles?  
—Ah ―murmuró Donnie dudando de sus palabras― hemos venido por el empleo, están buscado a dos más así que  
—¡Oh, genial! ¡Claro que pueden… tomarlo! ―su voz sonó un tanto desanimada  
—Ah ¿pasa algo? ―preguntó Raphael  
—No… nada, en un momento les daré sus… solicitudes para que las llenen ―dijo dándose la media vuelta para buscar, después de un rato regresó con las hojas por llenar cuando de pronto alguien más se hizo notar; éste joven portaba un uniforme muy peculiar, era de color gris con un cuello similar al de tortuga para ocultar parte de su garganta, además de tener un extraño pañuelo en su cabeza; éste sonrió un tanto malicioso tomando de vuelta las solicitudes de las tortugas  
—Oh… C-Casey ―balbuceó la chica― ¿q-qué pasa ahora? ―preguntó un tanto temerosa  
—Solo quiero saber ¿quiénes son ellos, dulzura? ―preguntó mientras le tomaba de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo con el fin de calentarse con su ser  
—S-Son… eh ―balbuceó― quieren trabajar aquí ―esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa para Casey  
—¿En serio? ―sonrió gallardamente con una mirada serena, enseguida la pelirroja asintió y luego Jones la soltó― no hace falta, no hay necesidad de llenar una solicitud, están contratados  
—¿Así de rápido? ―preguntó Donnie  
—Por supuesto, después de todo soy el dueño de éste local  
—Sí, por cierto ¿hasta qué horas es la jornada? ―preguntó Raphael― nuestro padre no gusta que lleguemos después de las 7 de la tarde  
—No te preocupes, tortuga, la hora de salida es a la 7:15, si es que han hecho bien su trabajo, ya saben, limpiar las mesas después de cerrar  
—Oh, puedo ser muy rápido en eso ―dijo Donnie  
—Pues, muy bien, están contratados ―mencionó Jones― ahora ―se acercó a la puerta de la barra de despacho y luego la abrió mientras extendía una mano― adéntrense que les daré sus uniformes y algunas cosas que deberían saber  
Después de darles el paso; la pelirroja suspiró algo agobiada mientras torcía los labios llevando una mano hasta su brazo sobándolo un tanto tímida; enseguida Casey los adentró a otra puerta más, justamente en donde se orneaban los parquecillos; allí Jones les entregó sus uniformes, parecían vestidos, pero no eran más que un simple mantel con ropas algo flojas, a Raphael le tomó una de color rosa con un mantel blanco, a Donnie una de color lila con un mantel blanco también; Casey explicó las cosas que deberían saber acerca de despachar y empezar a cocinar, después de un rato de explicaciones e instrucciones los dos ya estaban listos.  
—Ahora no esperen más y cambien sus atuendos por esos  
—A la orden ―dijeron los dos  
—Y ¿en dónde? ¿aquí? ―preguntó el genio portando su traje en brazos  
—Por supuesto, quiero ver que lo hagan bien y por si necesitan ayuda para acomodarlo  
Eso les dio mala espina a las tortugas mirándose entre sí un tanto indecisas, enseguida se alejaron un poco encaminándose a la enrome mesa en donde se amasaba la masa, luego comenzaron a cambiarse sin la necesidad de exhibirse por completo con el ‘jefe’; Casey por su parte se recargó en la pared quedando de brazos cruzados mientras sonreía malicioso y pasaba su lengua por sus labios admirando el cuero de esas bellas tortugas, todo estuvo bien cuando de pronto cerró sus ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente concentrándose en su olfato.


	3. Huida

Casey abrió sus ojos nuevamente y de pronto éstos resplandecieron de un nítido color amarillo que luego se desvaneció dejando ver su color normal, enseguida pasó su lengua por sus labios saboreando el dulce sabor de las tortugas; mientras tanto los hermanos Hamato habían terminado de cambiarse, sin embargo se miraron entre sí al darse cuenta de que se trataban de unos extraños vestidos semejantes; Raphael se quedó plasmado y de igual forma Donatello. En ese momento Casey apareció a sus espaldas y de pronto colocó una mano sobre los traseros de las tortugas provocando que se exaltaran ante su repentina aparición tan sigilosa que no lograron percibir, inmediatamente Raphael resolló mientras que Donnie se quedaba casi boquiabierto con un tic en el ojo al mismo tiempo en que apretaba los dientes casi hasta rechinarlos por ese atrevimiento.  
—¡Chicos, les queda bien el vestido!  
—¡Debí darme cuenta de que lo eran! ―masculló Raphael y luego se apartó de él― ¡No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez! ―exclamó mientras llevaba una mano hasta la barra donde se amasaba la masa y enseguida lo acercó a su ropa sacando de él el spray de color rosado― ¡Maltado pervertido! ¡Muéstranos tu cuello!  
—¿Mi cuello? ―preguntó ingenuamente el pelinegro regresando a ver al temperamental, en ese momento Donnie tomó su ropa y de él sacó el spray dispuesto rociarlo hacia el humano, después rió al ver que las tortugas estaban exagerando un poco― ¿por qué deseas verlo? ¿Acaso… te intereso? ―preguntó acercándose hacia el temperamental lentamente con una sonrisa un tanto seductora tratando de parecer un casanova, pero solo logró que Raphael hiciera una mueca asqueada al ver su atrevimiento.  
De pronto Raphael se detuvo abruptamente hasta la otra mesa, enseguida apretó los dientes y de pronto le dio una patada en su entrepierna, eso bastó para que Casey cayera al suelo sujetando su entrepierna y sobándola mientras chillaba un poco.  
—Oye, Casey  
—¿Eh? ―murmuró el humano de rodillas en el suelo y luego se giró regresando a ver al esbelto, éste sonrió un tanto malicioso y después roció el spray rosado en el rostro del humano, inmediatamente el efecto no tardó en hacerse notar y posteriormente el líquido comenzó a quemarle el rostro; Casey chilló llevando las manos a su rostro tratando de quitarse ese repentino ardor que tanto le molestaba, gruñó un poco y luego logró quitárselo, enseguida alzó la vista y luego se levantó buscando de un lado a otro a las dos tortugas, gruñó de no verlas y de pronto posó su vista lastimada en la puerta que lentamente se cerraba, gruñó y luego salió abruptamente al despecho, una vez más limpió rostro bajando la vista― ¡Maldita sea! ―expresó Casey y en ese momento la pelirroja llegó con una toalla en manos.  
Jones la miró y luego la tomó, posteriormente se limpió el rostro de aquel desesperante líquido que tanto odiaba tener en su cara, respiró agitado y luego se quitó el pañuelo de la cara, refunfuñó mirando enojado a la chica. April simplemente retrocedió mostrándose nerviosa ate su jefe.  
—¿En dónde están?  
—Se fueron ―respondió ella; inmediatamente Casey la miró detenidamente mientras le mostraba los dientes de manera hostil  
—¡¿Por qué permitiste eso?! Y por cierto ¡¿En dónde esán los uniformes que les di?!  
—Al parecer… los asustaste y ni tiempo les dio de cambiarse… así que… fue… parte de ―retrocede otra vez― tu… culpa ―murmuró  
Casey simplemente empuñó sus manos viendo a la entrada, enseguida alzó la mirada olfateando profundamente el aire, después exhaló secamente sintiendo un terrible ardor en su pecho, después de pensarlo un poco sonrió gallardamente, luego rió un tanto malicioso mientras se acercaba a la barra y reposaba sus manos en ella, después suspiró una vez más con una mirada más apacible.  
—Volverán ―masculló muy seguro de lo que decía  
—¿Eh? C-Casey ¿por qué dices eso?  
—Porque… no hay ningún otro empleo en donde puedan soportar los tratos de los hombres lobo, a no ser que en verdad se creen muy valientes para eso ―habló entre dientes tratando de calmar su agitado corazón  
—¿N-No crees que te excediste un poco?  
—Tonta, pelirroja. Tú no estuviste allí ―murmuró Jones con una mirada perdida volviendo a recordar el aroma que inundó su ser― tú no eres una mujer loba para saberlo, no posees el mismo olfato que yo… pero… créeme que… había… algo diferente en uno de ellos, pude percibirlo… fue… algo que encendió mis hormonas calientes ―rió mientras se enderezaba y cruzaba de brazos― y si yo lo pude percibir, los demás lo harán y no creo que los otros los vayan a tratar igual, yo me contigo, el dulce aroma fue… exquisito…  
—A qué te refieres con diferente  
—Que uno de ellos era una hembra disfrazada  
—¿Eh? No lo parecía, ni siquiera llevaba vestido  
—Disfrazada de macho y cuando no tengan a donde más ir, llegarán de rodillas a mis pies a que los contrate otra vez ―rió muy vengativo mientras se daba la media vuelta― iré a descansar, aun me duele la cabeza, atiéndelos con amor, pelirroja  
—Claro, Casey ―enseguida éste se marchó a la parte derecha a tomar un descanso en su despacho  
Mientras tanto en esos momentos, Donnie y Raph habían parado de correr, respiraban agitadamente mientras se apoyaban en la pared tomando enormes bocanadas de aire, después de un rato de haberse tranquilizado los dos se acercaron mirando ambos lados del camino un tanto temerosos.  
—¡Eso… estuvo cerca! ―manifestó Raphael abrazado a su hermano  
—Y… ¿qué haremos ahora? Oh,… sí, también traemos el vestido que nos dio ese idiota ―expresó Donnie mirando hacia abajo, luego suspiró volviendo la vista al frente viendo a las personas pasar― no podemos regresar ¿o sí?  
—Y si ¿mejor conseguimos otro tipo de empleo?  
—Suena bien pero… debemos cambiarnos antes ¿no te parece?  
—Pero… a donde… todo este lugar está infestado de hombres lobo pervertidos y si nos descuidamos nos harán algo ―tembló un poco, respiró hondo y luego se calmó tratando de aparentar su típica rudeza  
—Ah… sí, eso, tienes razón, bien, empecemos a buscar un mejor lugar , ya no importa si vamos con estos atuendos o no  
Enseguida las dos tortugas con sus ropas bajo sus brazos comenzaron a caminar tratando de hallar otro lugar en donde acomodarse a trabajar libre de hombres bestias. Entraron a locales que necesitaban de nuevos trabajadores pero siempre pedían a uno y que fueran chicas, no machos. Sin embargo cada vez que solicitaban trabajo se percataban de que eran hombres lobo al mando y más feroces que Casey, después de ratos y huidas de los locales, recorrieron todo el barrio nuevo hasta volver una vez más a su punto de partida, justamente en el semáforo.  
—¿Nos rendimos? ―preguntó Rahael a su esbelto hermano mirándole con un poco de miedo al ver que no había un lugar seguro de hombres lobo  
—Me temo que sí… pero pensándolo bien… C-Casey no parece tan malo, no nos quiso morder como las últimas veces con los propietarios de los locales  
—Y… no se transformó como la mayoría de ellos ―suspiró agobiado viendo el suelo  
—Bien ―dijo Donnie― ya es algo tarde ―alzó la mirada viendo el cielo de un tenue color naranja con un color opaco azul en lo alto― parecen ser las 6:30 de la tarde, será mejor que vayamos a disculparnos con Casey  
—Sí ―volvió a mirarle― tienes razón y… a devolverle sus vestidos  
—Ve el lado bueno, tenemos spray por si se atreve a tocarnos otra vez y no creo que se pase de la raya si hacemos un trato  
—¿Un trato? ¿Un trato con un hombre lobo? Eso nunca es bueno  
—Lo sé… bueno, no es un trato, solo algunas cosas que no nos gustan que haga ¿entendido?  
—Bien ―dijo Raphael  
—Ahora ―mencionó el esbelto― vayamos a su tienda  
Después de un rato las tortugas entraron al local, estaba vacío, no había absolutamente nadie y ni mucho menos April, los dos hermanos se acercaron la barra esperando a la pelirroja de vuelta, tocaron el timbre esperando una respuesta, y luego de un rato Jones apareció por la parte derecha, éste se quitó la toalla de su rostro mirando asombrado a los mutantes, después dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro muy gallardo, se acercó y de inmediato reposó sus manos en la barra rosada de despacho.  
—¿Qué se les ofrece?  
—¿En dónde están todos? ―preguntó Donnie  
—Oh, ellos, los eché temprano, April se sentía un poco mal, que se yo, se sentía mareada, creo que estaba demasiado estresada, así que tuve que cerrar al ver que era un demasiado pesado para mí, ahora entiendo qué es lo que sufre esa pequeña ―dijo un tanto cínico― entonces ¿qué significa su llegada otra vez?  
—Ah… primero, queremos que nos muestres la marca en el cuello


	4. Toques indebidos

Casey dibujó una sonrisa gallarda en sus labios, suspiró hondo y luego se quitó el mantel para después mover su cabeza hacia su costado y revelar la marca en su cuello; la forma de una cruz de color rojo que se pigmentaba y mezclaba con su piel, como si hubiera sido producto de una grave quemadura que contorneaba bien la figura; los dos hermanos se quedaron lívidos al ver esa espantosa marca que lo distinguía bien, después de eso Casey carraspeó mostrándose un poco molesto por las miradas perturbadas de los mutantes.  
—¿Satisfechos por lo que vieron? ―preguntó el humano llevando las manos a su espalda baja con una sonrisa gallarda en su rostro  
—Oh, sí ―dijo Donnie un tanto nervioso  
—Bien, ¿a qué se debe su llegada? ―dijo suspicaz   
Donnie y Raphael se miraron entre sí, y luego suspiraron derrotados volvieron la mirada al humano, enseguida Raph dio un paso al frente y posteriormente habló como el hermano mayor para los dos― Q-Queremos el empleo  
—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso escuché bien? ―dijo arrogante limpiando su oreja un tanto burlón― ¿Puedes repetirlo? ―preguntó recargando sus brazos en la barra; Raphael rodó los ojos mientras torcía los labios  
—Queremos ―masculló el de rojo empuñando sus manos― trabajar aquí… contigo  
—¿En serio? Porque hace un momento huyeron de mí cuando solo trataba de ser amigable ―respondió Casey  
—Tocar el trasero de alguien más no es amigable ―respondió Donnie torciendo los labios y cruzándose de brazos   
—De acuerdo, admito que fui muy atrevido, pero esta vez trataré de ser alguien mejor para ustedes ―carraspeó mostrándose firme ante los dos― Hola, mi nombre es Casey Jones y ¿el de ustedes?  
—Soy Raphael Hamato  
—Y Donatello Hamato  
—Pues, bienvenidos sean hermanos Hamato, mañana mismo comenzaran a trabajar; por cierto, cortesía de la casa, pueden llevarse los uniformes a su hogar, no creo que quieren desvestirse en frente de mí otra vez   
—Ah, bueno, gracias por eso ―dijo Rah  
—Otra cosa ―dijo Donnie― es verdad que eres el único que se ha comportado de una manera civilizada en estos intentos de trabajo, así que… nos gustaría que no sacaras parte de tu lado salvaje… lobo… animal… o lo que sea   
—No suelo hacer mucho eso, pero bien ―dijo Casey― ya que estoy algo necesitado de empleados lo haré por ustedes, intentaré mantenerme a raya aunque… ―movió sus cejas de una forma continua muy seductora― no prometo mucho   
—Entendido ―respondió Raphael― bien. Te veremos mañana  
—Igual yo a ustedes, no tarden en llegar, habrá muchos clientes que atender para mañana ―dijo Jones  
Después de haberlo acordad, las tortugas salieron de su trabajo y posteriormente se encaminaron de vuelta a su apartamento, cuando llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue recostarse en el sofá sintiendo esa tensión desaparecer de sus cuerpos; Raph se quitó los zapatos y luego suspiró mientras restregaba una mano sobre su rostro un tanto agobiado con un poco de miedo, después se sentó firme mirando detenidamente a su hermano.   
—Donnie  
—¿Sí? ―respondió el genio mientras se sentaba de igual forma  
—¿C-Crees que eso sea seguro?   
—¿Trabajar un lado de un hombre lobo pervertido? ―Raph asintió― ni en lo más mínimo es seguro pero… es la forma en que podemos ganar dinero y ayudar a nuestros adres, pero después de todo tenemos nuestros repelentes, no creo que alguien sea tan estúpido para acercarse a nosotros con esa arma en nuestras manos  
—Sí, creo que tienes razón  
—Aunque, no deberías de preocuparte ―dijo Donnie― has demostrado ser alguien fuerte, así que, por mi está bien que le des la paliza de sus vidas a aquellos que intenten sobrepasarse con nosotros, así que no te contengas cuando veas a uno de ellos haciendo… insinuaciones   
Raph mostró una mirada desafiante con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante al imaginar todo lo que podría hacer si tenía la libertad de defenderse con esos hombres lobo abusivos; después se recostó en el sofá llevando las manos hasta su nuca de una forma algo engreída mientras subía sus piernas en la mesa de estar adelante del sofá.  
—Tienes razón, Donnie. No había pensado en eso y ya que los hombres lobo se sobrepasan, yo también lo haré   
De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a Splinter con el maletín en mano, éste levantó la vista viendo el interior de su casa cuando de pronto resolló quedándose un tanto desconcertado al ver el extraño atuendo que vestían sus hijos, no vio nada raro en Raphael pero… en Donatello, era extraño verlo vestido de esa forma, enseguida cerró la puerta por detrás de él con un gesto confundido plasmado en todo su rostro.  
—Ah… hijos míos ―dijo acercándose a ellos― ¿qué se supone que están haciendo con esos vestidos puestos en ustedes? ―preguntó dejando el maletín en la mesa pequeña; Raph carraspeó mientras juntaba las rodillas un tanto avergonzado con las mejillas un poco ardientes pintadas de carmín mientras que Donatello se quedó paralizado al ver que su padre lo observaba detenidamente   
—¡E-Estábamos… ahg! ―Raph no supo que responder cuando de pronto el genio habló por los dos salvándolos de ese aprieto   
—¡F-Fuimos a conseguir un empleo y causalmente los uniformes son así!  
—¿De verdad? ―levantó una ceja el roedor  
—¡Por supuesto! ¡También lo vimos extraño pero… e-era la mejor opción que tuvimos para conseguir un empleo! Después de todo ―dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa― tiene un buen horario y una paga decente ¿no nos harás renunciar a ello, verdad?  
—Claro que no, solo espero que eso no les incomode cuando estén trabajando, me suena algo sospechoso ―respondió el roedor mientras llevaba una mano hasta su blanca barba   
Donnie rápidamente pensó en las posibilidades que tendría al mencionar que su jefe se trataba de un hombre lobo, quizás eso los haría renunciar por los cuidados excesivos de su padre al ver que se trataba de un hombre lobo al mando; Donnie torció los labios y luego suspiró largamente tragando con dificultad esperando a que su padre no cuestionara nada de su trabajo  
—Bien, espero que den su mejor esfuerzo ―bostezó un poco― estaré en la cocina si me necesitan ―dijo encaminándose a ésta 

…

Al día siguiente Raphael y Donatello llegaron al local adentrándose a primera hora, una vez más portaban los vestidos que perfectamente les quedaba haciéndolos lucir como unas tortugas féminas, bueno, más a Donnie por su cuerpo delgado y más algo que el corpulento de Raphael. Los mutantes quedaron atrás del despacho esperando las instrucciones de Jones. Después de que este se desocupara de abrir las demás puertas, Casey dio las instrucciones, sin embargo mientras eso pasaba Donnie se percató de que la chica pelirroja no estaba, frunció el entrecejo divisando a su alrededor sin percibir la presencia de la fémina.  
—¿Entendieron? ―preguntó Casey con una sonrisa muy amplia mostrándose arrogante   
—Sí ―respondió Raph  
—Disculpa ¿en dónde está la chica pelirroja de ayer?   
—¿Hablas de April?  
—¡Oh, sí, olvidé su nombre! ¡Sí, es ella!   
—Ella está en su colegio, viene por las tardes a hacer su trabajo de medio tiempo ¿por qué? ―levantó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos mostrándose algo celoso de que alguien preguntara por ella   
—Porque… ahm… ―mencionó el esbelto mientras bajaba tenuemente la mirada dejando que sus mejillas se tornaran de color rosado― p-por nada   
—De acuerdo, ahora sí, vayan a trabajar… yo… estaré en mi despacho ―dijo para darse la media vuelta y desaparecer de su vista entre el amplio pasillo al frente de ellos   
Raphael tomó las servilletas y luego salió de la barra despachadora para dejarlas sobre las mesas; Donnie se encargó de limpiar la barra dejándola toda presentable; Raphael estuvo al frente de la entrada dispuesto a recibir a los clientes con una sonrisa forzada pintada en sus labios; una media hora pasó cuando de pronto un par de humanos y mutantes comenzaron a hacerse presente; Raphael no se hizo esperar y enseguida los llevó a sus debidos asientos; al momento en que iba y venía de un lado a otro, sintió la mirada de hombres clavándose en él sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su nuca sabiendo las miradas que les otorgaban; Raphael respiró hondo empuñando sus manos, torció los labios y luego siguió con lo suyo.  
—“Tranquilo Raphael ―pensó para sí mientras se detenía frente a una mesa entregando la orden; alzó la vista sonriendo forzadamente para un enorme mutante de cinta verdosa gris, luego se dio la media vuelta encaminándose a la barra despachadora, llegó y luego se adentró a la parte enfrente de él abriendo la puerta marrón, luego la cerró atrás de él mientras se recargaba ligeramente en ésta― Si esos estúpidos me miran… no puedo hacer… nada… a no ser que me empiecen a toquetear… tranquilo, como dijo Donnie, nadie debería a atreverse a eso ―torció los labios― ojala estuvieran prohibidas las miradas pervertidas de los demás” ―posteriormente se encaminó a la barra con la masa encima   
Justo en esos instantes; dos mutantes más se detuvieron al frente del local, el más alto y mayor entrecerró sus párpados por un momento mientras respiraba hondo captando un extraño aroma que se propagaba en el interior del local, enseguida pasó su lengua por sobre sus dientes de una forma gallara y algo arrogante.  
—¿Hueles eso, hermanito?   
—¿Qué cosa?   
—Solo olfatea ―ordenó, el más bajo frunció el entrecejo y luego olfateó cerca de la entrada, de pronto abrió sus ojos súbitamente de par en par mientras que sus pupilas se dilataban ampliamente   
—T-Tienes razón ¡¿Quiénes serán esos nuevos?!   
—Tenemos que averiguarlo ―mencionó el mayor y luego se adentró al local; en ese instante Donnie fue quién los atendió mientras que su hermano se apresuraba a hacer los pedidos para los pocos que quedaban en el interior del local; después los guió a su mesa muy cerca de la ventana de cristal.   
Después de dejarlos pensar en su pedido, Donnie se fue a ayudar a su hermano, después de un rato los dos salieron del interior del cuarto de preparación y enseguida comenzaron a repartir las peticiones; el mutante mayor posó sus ojos azul zafiro en las tortugas que prontamente se apresuraban a hacer su trabajo, enseguida pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios saboreando el dulce aroma de la carne fresca. Después de un rato Raphael llegó a la mesa de los recién llegados y posteriormente se apresuró a tomar su orden. Luego de unos 15 minutos el pedido fue servido para los dos mutantes.   
—Leo ―mencionó el menor― ¿no crees que deberías disimular un poco?  
—Tranquilo, Mikey, solo quiero que se den cuenta de la atención que le doy, huele tan bien ―mostró la lengua como un cachorro necesitado de amor mientras que un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, babeó un poco al ver que esa tortuga de cinta roja podría ser su próxima pareja para descargar sus más íntimos deseos, no tardó ni un minuto en morder su dona glaseada mientras que en su mente se formaba una imagen pervertida que involucraba a la tortuga musculosa   
Mikey estaba por posar su vista en la tortuga esbelta, sin embargo su olfato hizo que se concentrara en la temperamental tortuga, frunció el entrecejo al ver que su aroma era diferente, el pecoso babeó de igual manera mientras bebía su taza de chocolate.  
Leonardo y Miguel Ángel terminaron y pagaron la cuenta cómo debía ser; después de eso los dos salieron de allí encaminándose un poco más hasta desaparecer de la vista de la ventana del loca; Leonardo se recargó en la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos dibujando una sonrisa gallarda en su rostro.  
—Bien ¿qué haremos ahora? ―preguntó Mikey impaciente  
—Quiero invitar a salir a esa tortuga   
—¿Cuál de las dos?   
—La de rojo  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo también quiero invitarlo a salir! ―espetó Mikey  
—¡Pues, tendrás que esperar! ¡Yo lo vi primero y lo haré primero! ―masculló con una sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura junto a sus blancos dientes; Mikey también se mostró hostil ante él, los dos se gruñeron uno al otro tratando de demostrar quién era más superior para invitarlo a salir; Mikey dejó de gruñir, se mostró sumiso ante Leonardo y luego suspiró  
—Bien… ―masculló― te… te veré luego ―empuñó sus manos, respiró hondo y luego se giró hacia su costado izquierdo adentrándose al otro barrio.  
Mikey caminó un poco y al final dobló a la esquina, en ese instante se recargó en la pared mientras torcía los labios esperando no escuchar a su hermano cerca de él, enseguida se asomó percatándose de que seguía en la misma posición, después suspiró largamente― “Ya veremos quién lo toma primero”   
El medio día llegó y posteriormente April también; una vez adentro Donnie no pudo evitar posar su mirada en ella; su corazón latía de alegría, no había duda de que era amor a primera vista. Después de un par de horas ya transcurridas: los mutantes y la humana tuvieron que hacer el aseo antes de cerrar; el genio tomó un pañuelo, Raph una escoba y la chica solo se colocó un pañuelo en la cabeza sujetando sus cabellos rojos mientras se adentraba al cuarto de la producción; cada quién se fue a hacer su debida labor.   
Raphael por su parte salió del local barriendo la suciedad cerca del pequeño restaurante; Raph limpió el sudor de su frente mientras bostezaba un poco, Raph siguió caminando hasta deshacerse del polvo viejo del territorio de su local, caminó un poco más hasta desaparecer de la vista del enorme cristal; Raphael se giró viendo había hecho un buen trabajo, el rudo estaba por regresar al local para esperar a su hermano y devolver la escoba cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le tomó de la mano súbitamente halándolo hacia él mientras le quitaba la escoba de su mano; después lo llevó contra la pared súbitamente, tanto que Raph sintió agitar su caparazón por tan brusco movimiento.   
—Debo admitirlo, te ves mejor con una ropa casual que con ese extraño vestir que Casey te dio ―dijo el extraño al ver que el de rojo había cambiado su atuendo para hacer la tarea de la tarde   
Raph palideció de ver a una tortuga mutante como él con una actitud muy atrevida― ¡Ahg! ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! ―inquirió intentando salir de su agarre, enseguida aquel mutante colocó sus manos alrededor del cuerpo del temperamental aprisionándolo con éstas― ¡Espera! ¡Tú eres el estúpido cliente que no dejaba de mirarme, verdad?! ―gruñó Raphael   
—¡Exacto! ¡Permíteme presentarme! Soy Leonardo Oroku, hijo de Oroku Saki y tú eres  
—No tengo por qué decirte mi nombre  
—Oh, vamos, solo quiero ser tu amigo   
—No te lo diré  
—Bueno ―dijo alejándose de él mientras dibujaba una sonrisa un tanto perversa― si no me lo dices, algo ―dijo llevando una mano hasta la mejilla de la tortuga― muy malo podría ― al instante una enorme garra verdosa y un tanto curveada creció mientras la rozaba contra la tersa piel de la tortuga de rojo― pasarte y no creo que quieras eso― Raphael resolló al darse cuenta de lo que era; empuñó sus manos torciendo los labios y mirando con enojo al de azul  
—Bien… me llamo Raphael Hamato ¿feliz? Ahora ¿qué demonios quieres de mí?   
—No es difícil averiguar lo que pretendo ―carraspeó alejándose de él un poco sin apartar sus manos de la pared― te diré la verdad, sí, clavé mi mirada en ti… así que… sí, me interesas  
—Genial ―habló sarcástico― ¿y…?  
—¿Y? ¿Todavía lo preguntas? ―rió gallardamente― quiero que seas mi pareja  
—¿Qué? ―preguntó sin entender   
—Oye tonto, soy un hombre lobo… digo mutante lobo y todo lo que yo quiero lo consigo. Así que ―murmuró acercándose al cuello del temperamental mientras que disimuladamente deslizaba su mano hasta el trasero de Raph, de pronto posó su mano justo allí tocando parte de su caparazón mientras deslizaba su mano hasta más, más allá acercándola a su verde cola; Raph se congeló al sentir ese tacto atrevido de él, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas   
—¡Sí pero… no puedes ir por la calle diciéndole e-eso… ah~ a personas que… ni… c-conoces!   
—Maravillo, es una buena lección que jamás aprenderé. Ahora… ―se queda pensativo torciendo los labios― quiero que mañana en la mañana vengas, te invitaré a desayunar y en un par de semanas tendré tu corazón en mis manos…  
—¿Qué? ―palideció abriendo sus ojos de par en par― ¡Me dijeron que los hombres lobo no eran caníbales!  
—¿Qué? ―preguntó Leo separándose mirándole con confusión― ¡No! ―reaccionó― ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡Ew! ¡Hablaba no literal! ¡Dentro de dos semanas será luna llena… y la mejor parte es que…es una fecha especial, por tanto, necesito enamorarte hoy hasta que ese día llegue para… ―olfatea profundo― poder tomarte y hacer que te enamores de mí!   
—¡Claro que no! ¡No estoy interesado en ti, Leonardo!   
—Pues yo sí y no es si quieres, te lo estoy ordenando ―gruñó acercando su cuerpo al de él mientras metía su rodilla en la entrepierna de la tortuga, Leo rió malicioso llevando sus manos hasta el caparazón acariciando aquella colita pequeña que recién salía  
Raph apretó los dientes mientras entrecerraba los ojos al sentir ese tacto en su trasero, resolló mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Leonardo, tragó grueso y luego intentó apartarlo de su cuerpo; sin embargo esa sensación que le comenzaba a causar Leo le impedía pensar con claridad; sus mejillas ardieron pintándose de rojo a más no poder; Raph abrió sus ojos otra vez, se notaban ligeramente cristalinos.   
—Ahg… t-tú… n-no… d-déjame… n-no me… aah toques… p-por favor, L-Leo~  
—Me gusta que hables así… hazlo más para mí ―de pronto Leo tomó la pierna izquierda de la tortuga alzándola a su caparazón; Raph resolló otra vez y luego logró liberarse de las caricias del mutante lobo, inmediatamente empuñó su mano y de pronto lo golpeó directo en el rostro   
Leo lo soltó de inmediato llevando sus dos manos hasta su cara sobándose aquel rotundo golpe; después de reaccionar volvió su mirada vil y perversa en Raphael mientras mostraba los dientes mostrándose hostil; Raph le miró furioso al mismo tiempo en que llevaba una mano hasta atrás de él, justamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ahí tomó el repelente esperando el momento justo para usarlo.  
Leonardo mostró parte de su pelo verdoso por toda su piel mientras que en sus manos se acumulaba más aquel pelaje tornándose de un color gris opaco; su rostro cambió drásticamente a uno más puntiagudo sin perder la forma ovalada de su rostro mientras que sus ojos cambiaban a un tono amarillo muy penetrante y algo brilloso para aquella tarde; además sus orejas se hicieron notorias en lo alto de su cabeza como un verdadero can; Leo se acercó lentamente hasta él dejando ver parte de su verdadera forma; Raphael solo sonrió un sofocante calor en su pecho creando parte de su furia, después dio un paso al frente al mismo tiempo en que mostraba el repelente; Leo abrió sus ojos de par en par clavando su mirada en el frasco rosado, de pronto Raph lo roció en toda la cara; Leo inmediatamente cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo en que llevaba sus manos con garras a su rostro tratando de quitarse el líquido que comenzaba a quemar su piel y parte de sus ojos.  
Leo se encorvó hacia adelante mientras rugía casi chillando por el dolor; Leo volvió a retroceder alejándose de él; Raph palideció al ver que el mutante lobo estaba en el pavimento de la calle; de pronto un claxon se escuchó; Leo se quitó las manos de encima solo para ver a su lado derecho y percatarse de un enorme camión de carga; inclinó las orejas mientras metía la cola entre sus piernas y chillaba un poco dilatando sus ojos.  
Súbitamente el enorme camión lo golpeó mandándolo lejos, justamente al otro lado de la calle en donde el parque central comenzaba; Raph abrió sus ojo s delicadamente, luego buscó con la vista adónde había ido a parar Leonardo, de pronto vio que estaba del otro lado de cabeza con botes grises de basura alrededor mientras que parte de su cuerpo tenía algo de basura.  
—Uh… por lo menos está bien ―murmuró Raphael sintiéndose aliviado  
En esos instantes Leonardo se giró dándose la media vuelta; después se levantó apoyándose con sus brazos y rodillas en el suelo; su forma salvaje se desvaneció por el golpe, luego sacudió su cabeza mientras levantaba respiraba profundo― Ahg.,.. Sentía que el caparazón se me desprendía ―murmuró para sí, después levantó la mirada al otro lado de la calle; Leo mostró una mirada fría y sombría hacia Raphael  
El de rojo palideció alejándose un poco al ver esa mirada tan vil que le otorgaba el mutante lobo; de pronto otro carro pasó al frente de su vista y en ese instante Leo desapareció súbitamente; Raph tragó grueso y luego se giró encaminándose de vuelta a la entrada del local, su mirada seguía fija en la otra calle cuando de pronto resolló cayendo abrupto al suelo, se lastimó su retaguardia― ¡Tú! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, maldita sea! ―manifestó Raphael llevando una mano hasta su caparazón sobándose, después alzó la mirada al torpe que lo había hecho caer cuando de pronto palideció quedándose helado por un segundo. Aun en el suelo parpadeó continuamente mientras abría quedaba boquiabierto, tragó grueso sintiendo una extraña sensación en su caparazón. Lentamente se levantó dando un paso al frente un tanto indeciso mientras alzaba su mirada hasta conectar su mirada con la de él.


	5. Relación peligrosa

Raph tragó grueso parpadeando continuamente― X-Xever ―balbuceó; en ese instante el mencionado regresó su vista a la de él mientras fruncía el entrecejo; después refunfuñó con una sonrisa puesta en sus labios mientras se acercaba a la tortuga y lo tomaba por el caparazón hasta acercarlo a su cuerpo de una manera atrevida; Raphael por su parte no hizo resistencia, solamente recargó sus manos en el pecho del moreno mientras reposaba su cabeza en él.  
—Hola, Raphael. Veo que aún me recuerdas   
—¡Sí y mucho! ―se separa― ¿qué haces aquí?  
—Vine a una mejor vida, igual que tú ¿no es así?  
—S-Sí… pero creí que estarías en un… lugar más lejos… no pensé que estuvieras hospedado en la misma ciudad que yo  
—Fue la mejor opción que tuve, además también me llamaron para asuntos de trabajo ―manifestó al mismo tiempo en que alzaba una mano mostrando su navaja y efectuaba maniobras rápidas con ella; después lo acercó al rostro de la tortuga un tanto hostil, sin embargo la volvió a ocultar muy bien en su bolsillo― y por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?  
—Yo… eh…, le di su merecido a un mutante lobo por sobrepasarse conmigo ―habló gallardo mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la vez en que sonreía desafiantemente― apuesto a que ese cretino jamás volverá a poner un dedo sobre mí   
—Apuesto que sí y… ―dijo bajando el tono de su voz a uno más apacible para el rudo, posteriormente le tomó del brazo alejándolo suavemente hacia él alejándolo del local hasta llevarlo en la entrada de un callejón justo al lado del CupCake Master; Xever dejó a Raph contra la pared mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en la pared de rojos ladrillos y con la izquierda pasaba la yema de sus dedos sobre los labios de Raphael; el temperamental escuchó latir su corazón golpeando su caparazón internamente, además poco a poco sus mejillas se fueron pintando de rojo dejándole una sensación tibia en ellos. Raph sin protestar entrecerró sus labios al sentir el dulce tacto del moreno sobre él― ¿qué hay de mí? ¿También me darás mi merecido por… sobrepasarme contigo? ―preguntó un tanto seductor mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en la pared aprisionando a la ruda tortuga al mismo tiempo en que acercaba su rostro al de Raphael.  
El temperamental bajó un poco la vista al sentir cómo sus sentimientos lo enloquecían en su interior, apretó sus ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior sintiendo ese calor tan sofocante dentro de su caparazón, después inhaló profundo alzando la vista para el moreno, sonrió con sus labios temblorosos y después balbuceó un poco.  
—Ah… yo  
—No me digas, sigues siendo el mismo niño tortuga que no puede hablar de sus sentimientos ¿verdad? ―levantó una ceja sonrisa gentil para él   
—Q-Quizás…  
—Oh, vamos. Dime cuánto me amas, justo como la última vez antes de irme   
—M-Me da un poco de pena ―su rostro se pigmentó de un color más intenso todavía compitiendo con el color de su bandana  
—Sigues resguardando tus sentimientos, Raphael ―el temperamental bajó un poco la vista sintiendo ese nudo en su garganta; no era secreto el sabor que Raph nunca había sido al hablar de sus sentimientos y mucho menos si se trataba de Xever al expresar ese sentimiento tan grande que sentía por el moreno; de pronto Xever llevó su mano derecha hasta el mentón de la tortuga, inmediatamente y con suavidad levantó su rostro provocando que el rudo conectara sus ojos esmeralda con los de él; Raph se heló al estar en un total silencio con Xever a solas en ese tenue obscuro callejón― ¿quieres que te ayude a hacerlo? ¿A dejarte llevar?  
—T-Tal vez  
—De acuerdo ―comentó y luego muy lentamente se acercó al rostro del mutante; Raphael sintió que todo su cuerpo se congelaba súbitamente quedándose tenso en su lugar, además su corazón golpeó fuertemente su interior que sintió que saldría de su ser; en cuestión de segundos el moreno estaba a tan solo milímetros de los labios carnosos del temperamental, tan cerca que Raph podía sentir su respirar chocar contra sus labios; Raph poco a poco dejó llevarse por aquel encantador momento para los dos; después Xever selló sus ojos instintivamente y luego conectó su boca con la de él; Raph sintió esa calidez apoderarse de sus labios una vez más.  
El sabor no se había olvidado de su boca, seguía siendo tan exquisita como las veces en la que los compartió estando en su pueblo; Raph poco a poco alzó sus brazos hasta el moreno, temblaban considerablemente y un tanto exagerados, después los posó en los hombros de Xever y enseguida con lentitud los rodeó en su cuello acercándose más a él; su corazón latía felizmente y con algo de temor en su ser; su colita verde temblaba por debajo de su traje cuando de pronto Xever pasó sus habilidosas manos por detrás de la tortuga apartándola de la pared solo para apoderarse de su cuerpo y fundirlo con el suyo compartiendo aquel dulce calor que tanto gustaba para los dos.  
Raph sintió las manos del moreno descender un poco más hasta tocar sus muslos y estrujarlos delicadamente. Después de un rato los dos se separaron; los dos se miraron entre sí, tenían la respiración agitada mientras abrían delicadamente sus bocas tomando aire por montón.  
—¿Siempre tendré que hacer la iniciativa yo?  
—Tal vez, después de todo es bueno para los dos y sé que lo amas ―comentó mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del moreno  
—Ya veo, me conoces tan bien ―expresó y pronto volvió a cerrar sus ojos para unir sus labios otra vez; Rahael se quedó quieto degustando el sabor que tanto lo embriagaba, esta vez con paso veloz y sed de cariño olvidado; Xever empujó su lengua en la boca de la tortuga; el moreno entreabrió sus ojos mostrándose malicioso con una sonrisa un tanto voraz; abrió delicadamente sus ojos viendo las intenciones del moreno en él, enseguida entreabrió sus ojos y poco a poco le otorgó el paso al humano de adentrarse en su ser; Xever al tener el permiso de la tortuga no evitó apoderarse de su boca metiendo su lengua y saboreando cada parte de él en su interior.  
Raph tímidamente luchó contra él dentro de su cavidad bucal; el moreno empujó un poco su cuerpo y luego lo llevó contra la pared, en ese momento Xever con los ojos tenuemente cerrados tomó la mano de la tortuga y después la dejó contra la pared para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, su dulce piel hacía erizar su morena piel. El moreno seguía introduciendo su lengua dentro de Raph teniendo un encuentro muy íntimo con él.   
Pero luego de unos segundos transcurridos Raph se forcejeó un poco al ver que su respiración se estaba exaltando por el beso tan largo del moreno; entreabrió un poco más su boca y de pronto dejó escapar un ligero gemido ahogado que llegó a oídos del humano; Xever abrió sus ojos parpadeando continuamente al igual que Raph, su rostro volvió a pintarse de rojo por el sonido tan vergonzoso que había hecho. Xever dándose cuenta de que se había excedido se separó sutilmente de él sin dejar de aprisionarlo con sus manos; Raphael rápidamente llevó sus manos hasta cubrir su rostro por la vergüenza que había pasado.   
—¡No fue mi intención hacer eso! ¡S-Se me salió! ―expresó el temperamental  
—No te preocupes ―tomó sus manos y luego las bajó de su rostro dejando ver ese adorable sonrojo en su cara― tal vez para la próxima podamos llegar a más en un lugar más privado  
—Sí, tal vez ―dijo un tanto nervioso 

…

Mientras tanto; Donnie había terminado de hacer su labor, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha viendo la hora de la tarde, sonrió satisfecho de darse cuenta que era temprano, todavía una hora segura para marcharse a casa junto a su hermano testarudo. Donatello tomó sus cosas y luego se acercó a la fémina que limpiaba la barra; un poco nervioso sintió sus mejillas tornarse calientes con un visible tono rosado en ellas; el genio se colocó a un lado de ella al mismo tiempo en que llevaba sus manos a su espalda baja.  
—¡April!  
—Oh, Donnie ―regresó a verlo dejando su pañuelo a un lado― ¿ya te vas?  
—Por supuesto, espero verte mañana otra vez ―dijo con una sonrisa amplia dejando ver el agujero entre su perfecta dentadura, pronto la chica rió con los labios sellados  
—Donnie, siempre vengo a trabajar  
—Oh, sí, lo siento… e-es que… no sabía que decir para… d-despedirme de ti  
—Tranquilo ―le tomó de los hombros mientras añadía una sonrisa gentil para el mutante― no es necesario que hables forzado, solo deja que tus palabras fluyan, así no te sentirás tan nervioso   
—Parece fácil, lo cierto es que no soy bueno con las palabras ―soltó una leve carcajada demostrando su nerviosismo  
—No hay problema, yo sé que pronto no te pondrás nervioso   
—E-Eso espero  
—Sabes Donnie ―dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba, el genio sintió helarse súbitamente mientras que sus pupilas se achicaban por ese acercamiento tan atrevido de la fémina, muy en su interior sintió que su corazón se llenaba de dicha, además no desaprovechó la oportunidad y también correspondió al abrazo― me siento muy feliz de que tu hermano y tú estén aquí, siempre creí que estaría sola en este empleo, después de todo no muchos se atreven a trabajar con un hombre lobo como su jefe ―se apartó de él― eso es tener agallas  
—No lo había notado ―fingió asombro― pero descuida, Raphael y yo estaremos por aquí, después de todo Casey prometió no hacernos daño  
—Oh… ―dijo la chica mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su espalda retrocediendo un poco, luego movió sus ojos zafiro de un lado a otro mostrándose inquieta; el genio se percató de ese extraño lenguaje que hacia la chica― yo también quisiera eso… pero… C-Casey no es…de… eh ―balbuceó dirigiendo sus ojos al fondo del pasillo delante de ella; el pelinegro estaba allí recargado en la pared otorgándole una sonrisa mordaz y amenazante en sus labios  
—Ah ¿qué pasa?   
—¡Nada! ¡Solo olvida lo que iba a decir! ¡Sí, tienes razón, Casey mantiene su palabra! ―habló casi entre dientes, después se giró volviendo a tomar el pañuelo en la barra y culminar parte de su trabajo   
El genio frunció el entrecejo torciendo los labios, después se giró viendo el pasillo al frente en del lado izquierdo, esperaba ver a alguien allí pero no había nada, posteriormente el genio volvió a girarse para ver a la pelirroja y sonreír embobado otra vez.  
—Bien, April. Te veré mañana, que descanses ―salió de la barra de despacho―comenzó a caminar a la salida  
—Sí, hasta mañana  
—Por cierto ―se detuvo antes de llegar a la entrada, se giró viendo a la rubia― ¿has visto a Raph?  
—Ah… creí que estaba afuera barriendo la entrada  
—Pero ―volteó a ver la salida― n-no está ―palideció y luego resolló― ¡Debo encontrarlo!   
Inmediatamente el genio salió del local, buscó con la mirada de un lado a otro buscando a su hermano mayor, sin embargo no lo vio en la calle, estaba por caminar al lado derecho cuando de pronto cayó al suelo abruptamente; Donnie rápidamente se giró viendo que estaba la escoba de su hermano, el genio frunció el entrecejo y luego se levantó tomando el palo de madera, con la respiración exaltada y temblando del miedo rápidamente corrió hacia la izquierda, estaba corriendo cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco quedando paralizado por lo que veía por el rabillo de su ojo; de inmediato el genio de púrpura se giró viendo a su hermano mayor besuquearse con Xever; Donnie empuñó sus manos sujetando fuertemente el pedazo de escoba y de inmediato corrió hacia los dos enamorados estando en la pared.  
—¡¡RAPH!! ―manifestó Donnie llegando hasta ellos y captando la atención; el moreno se quedó lívido al ver al hermano menor del temperamental llegar― ¡¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!! ―expresó y luego con la base de la escoba golpeó a Xever en la cabeza provocando que el pedazo de madera se rompiera en dos al mismo tiempo en que el moreno caía al suelo con un rotundo dolor en su cabeza.   
Raphael se quedó helado a ver a su amado tumbado en el suelo; Donnie bufaba estrepitosamente posando su mirada fría y vil en Xever; Raphael inmediatamente se giró hacia su hermano y luego lo empujó con un gesto irritado y frustrado por su repentina intervención.  
—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!  
—¡¿Por qué él está aquí?! ¡¿Por qué te besabas con él a pesar de todo lo que ha dicho sensei de él?!  
—¡Porque tanto tú como Splinter se equivocan! ¡A pesar de que luzca como un delincuente, no lo es! ¡Todos se equivocan!   
—¿Qué demonios…? ―expresó Xever levantándose del suelo llevando una mano hasta su cabeza, respiró hondo calmando el dolor y luego alzó la mirada viendo a Donatello, posteriormente el moreno se levantó mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la pared, de inmediato el de rojo llegó hasta él para abrazarlo de una forma cariñosa y protectora contra su hermano― Ah… tú, me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo  
—Pues a mí no ―respondió Donnie tirando el palo de la escoba, después se cruzó de brazos― Raph, debes obedecer a nuestro padre  
—No, porque yo sé que no es un delincuente ―volvió a repetir  
—Bueno… ―expresó Montes― la verdad… soy… 50, 50   
—¡Tú no hables! ―susurró Raphael un tanto molesto mientras lo tomaba de su negra chaqueta― estoy intentando ayudarte  
—Tranquilo, Donatello sabe lo que soy, pero jamás te haría ningún daño a ti, dulzura ―expresó mientras lo abrazaba de igual manera― tú eres de los míos, Raphael  
—Gracias  
—Esto me está dando un poco de nauseas ―dijo Donnie rodando los ojos― por cierto, Raph ¡¿Sabes lo que me provocaste?! ¡¡Casi me daba un infarto por tu repentina desaparición!!  
—Tranquilo, después de todo estaba bien ―dijo Raph sin despegarse del moreno  
—Bien ¿ya podemos irnos?  
—Ah… ―dudó e temperamental, suspiró largamente y después se separó del moreno otorgándole una gentil sonrisa pintada en sus labios, después se paró de puntillas tomándole por el cuello para unir sus labios con los del moreno sin importar si el genio estaba presente― listo ―se dio la media vuelta― ya podemos irnos ―regresó a ver a Montes― esperó verte pronto, Xever  
—Yo igual, ten por seguro que estaré visitándote constantemente   
—Hasta mañana ―dijo y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón  
Cuando los hermanos Hamato desaparecieron de la vista del moreno; Xever se cruzó de brazos mostrando una mirada cruda y vil hacia el genio, empuñó sus manos mientras apretaba los dientes al mismo tiempo en que sus cejas se fruncían un tanto furiosas― Donatello, si tan solo no fueras hermano de Raphael, créeme que estarías muerto ―masculló, después soltó un pesado suspiro para luego marcharse del callejón y continuar haciendo su trabajo  
En esos momentos Donnie y Raph estaban caminando de vuelta hacia su hogar; ninguno de los dos decía nada al respecto; así estuvieron caminando un par de calles. Después en cuestión de minutos ambos estuvieron al frente de su apartamento; Donnie subió un par de escaleras cuando de pronto Raph lo detuvo del brazo halándolo hacia atrás; Donnie se tambaleó y luego volvió al final de las escaleras.  
—¡Ahg! ¡¿Qué quieres Raph!?  
—Si te atreves a decirle algo a nuestro padre, ¡haré de tu vida un infierno! ―habló fríamente el de rojo; por esas palabras tan serias Donnie tembló un poco tragando con dificultad   
—Está bien ―se alejó de él― pero si algo malo te llega a hacer Xever, no será mi culpa, yo te lo advertí  
—Lo que sea, con tal de que no intervengas en lo que yo quiera hacer, por mi está bien ―le mostró la lengua y luego subió los escalones  
Donnie bufó cruzándose de brazos otra vez y después subió de igual manera. Luego de un rato Splinter llegó a su debido cuarto rentado, confundido por el silencio que guardaban los dos, se percató de que estaban un poco distanciados, quizás habían tenido un problema como acostumbraban a hacer, por tanto no comentó nada al respecto y dejó pasar la noche.


	6. ¿Palabras sinceras?

En esos instantes Leonardo estaba sentado en su sofá individual de terciopelo; su hermana humana le estaba colocando algunos vendajes en su rostro y brazos también, Leo hacía ligeras muecas de dolor al sentir el alcohol en su piel ligeramente llena de raspones y moretones, después de haber terminado, la fémina se levantó quedando a un lado del sofá del mayor.   
—Listo, Leo. Ya he terminado de vendarte ―anunció la chica   
—Ya lo noté ―expresó Leo rodando los ojos mientras posaba una mano en su mentón recargando su codo en el brazo del sofá― ya puedes retirarte, Karai  
—A la orden… querido,.. hermano ―dijo, tomó su botiquín y luego se marchó dejando la sala sola para su hermano, Leo bufó mientras rodaba los ojos, intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, tanto que emitió un leve chillido semejando a un can maltratado, después llevó su brazo bueno al otro con el cual se sobó tratando de aliviar la tensión en sus brazos magullados.  
Leo gimió un poco mientras mordía su labio inferior, después selló sus ojos delicadamente, sin embargo en ese instante sintió una presencia y de inmediato volvió a abrir sus párpados percatándose que al frente de él estaba su hermano menor. Leo bufó agobiado por su presencia viendo aquel gesto burlón en el rostro del pecoso.  
—Mikey ―mencionó― ¿qué demonios quieres?   
—¿Cómo te fue con tu cita? Parece que muy mal ―dijo echándose a reír al mismo tiempo en que se dejaba caer hacia el otro sofá dividido en dos, rió tanto que el estómago le dolió dejándole sin aire, después se levantó sentándose en el amplio y acolchonado asiento mientras se quitaba un par de lágrimas sueltas en sus orbes; Leo solo rodó los ojos un tanto disgustado por su comportamiento tan infantil― eso te pasa por no haberlo dejado para mí ―dijo regresándolo ver, luego tomó un largo suspirar― tonto, egoísta   
Leo le mostró los dientes gruñendo ligeramente para el menor, Mikey simplemente le miró con indiferencia con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa gallarda en sus labios; en ese instante los dos se quedaron en silencio escuchando un par de pasos avecinarse, los dos volvieron su mirada al frente de la sala donde una amplia puerta se veía, de pronto ésta se abrió rotundamente asustando a los dos mutantes lobo.  
Se trataba de Oroku Saki, en su mirada resplandecía el odio como de costumbre, además de tener un nítido color amarillo, enseguida con una mirada penetrante se encaminó hacia sus dos hijos, cuando llegó quedó al frente de los dos mientras cruzaba de brazos y levantaba el ceño un tanto molesto; los dos hermanos se quedaron algo congelados de ver el rostro que siempre ocultaba su padre, algo que llegaba a estremecerlos desde el interior.  
—Leonardo ―masculló Saki― ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?   
—Ah… bueno… eh ―rió nervioso― la verdad… es que…  
—Intentó invitar a que un mutante común y corriente fuera su pareja, pero como verás le fue muy mal ―expresó el pecoso riendo en sus adentros, inmediatamente Leo maldijo al menor desde su interior mientras dejaba de empuñar sus manos con tanta ira y sofocación de odio en su cuerpo   
—Sí, básicamente eso pasó  
—¿De quién se trataba?  
—De… creo que es alguien nuevo, nunca había olfateado un aroma como el de él…  
Saki guardó silencio por un rato mientras miraba con enojo al mayor, Leo desvió la mirada de su padre sintiendo esa tención acumularse en su caparazón otra vez; Mikey rió al ver lo que de esperaba a su hermano, por tanto ahogó su risa cubriendo su boca con ambas manos; Saki posteriormente bajó las manos de su pecho para posicionarlas a ambos lados de su costado y empuñarlas con fuerza mostrando el desagrado hacia el mayor.   
—Leonardo ―habló con su fría y cruda voz― más te vale que puedas vengarte de ese mutante que te dio una paliza  
—¿Crees que no lo pensé? Por cierto, se llama Raphael y juro que me las pagará de cualquier modo posible  
—Más te vale que así sea, o de lo contrario, haré que tu pagues por esto. La familia Oroku no debe dejar que nadie le falte al respeto, somos hombres de poder  
—Y hombres lobo también ―añadió Mikey  
—Sí, eso mismo, Miguel Ángel ―sonrió Saki― por cierto, Leonardo ¿alguien de tus conocidos logró ver esa patética humillación?   
—Ah… no que yo sepa… no me percaté en eso… estaba más enfocado en lo que Raphael me provocó… s-salí disparado por el golpe rotundo de un maldito carro ―chilló otra vez dilatando sus pupilas pareciendo un cachorro castigado  
—Espero que no te hayan visto o provocarás un serio problema en ésta familia  
—Despreocúpate, apuesto a que nadie lo presenció ―sonrió nervioso tratando de parecer confiado de sus propias palabras; Saki lo miró detenidamente mientras su respiraciones hacía lenta y profunda mostrando su enfado, torció los labios y luego se dio la media vuelta mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro.

…

Al día siguiente todo fue normal y como de costumbre, Raph y Donnie estaban una vez más en su trabajo vez despachando a los clientes que iban a pasar un buen rato, más por el hecho de que los empleados mutantes eran nuevos y querían deleitar su vista con ellos sabiendo que, por debajo de esos vestidos eran machos, con miradas llenas de morbo Donnie y Raph tuvieron que trabajar así.   
El medio día llegó y como era de esperarse, la pelirroja entró nuevamente para trabajar en su turno. Donnie por su parte deleitó su vista enamorada en aquella chica y sin importar las miradas morbosas que caían sobre ellos, fue feliz de poder trabajar un momento más al lado de su amor platónico.  
Después de horas la tarde no se hizo esperar y una vez más Raphael se ofreció para barrer la calle y dejar limpio el paso para su lugar de trabajo; Donnie tomó una vez más el pañuelo húmedo en su mano mientras alzaba la mirada hacia la ventana de cristal, vio que Raphael barría disimuladamente esperando a alguien; Donnie torció los labios, gruñó bufando al mismo tiempo en que estrujaba el pañuelo en su mano.   
De pronto alguien se colocó a un lado de él posando sus manos en la barra― ¡Woah, Donnie! ―expresó Jones, de inmediato el genio salió del trance en el que estaba, sintió que su corazón se salía de sí― ¿qué te sucede? Pareces… molesto ―dibujó una sonrisa un tanto engreída y soberbia   
—No es nada… solo ―bajó la vista volviendo a su labor― estaba… c-cuidando de mi hermano  
—¿En dónde estaba ayer?  
—Con… alguien  
—¿Puedo saber quién era?  
—Ah… nadie importante  
—Ya veo ―expresó mientras daba un paso hacia atrás― parece que no quieres hablar de eso, así que… vuelve a tu trabajo, Donnie, a no ser que quieras irte más tarde ¿o sí? ―preguntó seductor y luego sutilmente posó su mano por debajo del vestido lila acariciando su verde colita que sobresalía de las pantis; Donnie enrojeció su rostro en contra de su voluntad, bufó sintiendo que su sangre hervir internamente y luego se dio la media vuelta al mismo tiempo en que intentaba golpearlo, pero Jones de inmediato dio un paso hacia atrás esquivando el golpe del alto― me alegra tener buenos reflejos  
Donnie por su parte tenía las mejillas rojas a más no poder, además tenía las manos puestas atrás de él justamente en su trasero cuidando de su retaguardia― Casey ―habló entre dientes al mismo tiempo en que dibujaba una sonrisa hostil en sus labios― vuelve a tocarme así y juro que te cortaré el brazo  
—¿Debería estar asustado?  
—¡Sí y mucho! ―expresó con el aire caliente en su cabeza  
—Está bien, escucharé tus palabras, genio ―rió y luego se dio la media vuelta mientras tarareaba una melodía  
Donnie gruñó sintiendo su respiración agitada y tornarse profunda, enseguida metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de aquel traje y luego najó la vista viendo e frasco rosado lleno de aquel líquido dañino, alzó la mirada viendo al pelinegro y luego corrió hacia él a sus espaldas; Casey lo escuchó, confundido se giró y luego resolló viendo el arma letal en las manos de Donnie, el de púrpura no esperó más y posteriormente lanzó el spray en el rostro de Jones.  
Los gritos de Casey no se hicieron esperar y una vez más cayó de rodillas al suelo llevando sus manos hasta su rostro; Casey chilló intentando quitarse el líquido de su rostro; Donnie rió maliciosa y luego lo pateó fuertemente haciendo que éste cayera al suelo chillando y muy vulnerable hacia el genio.   
—¡¡HAH, AHORA VUELVE A TOCARME, PERRO SUCIO!!  
—¡PERO…. NO OSY UN PERRO! ―chilló terminando de limpiar su mirada, luego parpadeó continuamente con el contorno rojo en sus orbes― ¡Soy un lobo!  
—¡Ahg, cierra la boca! ―expresó y luego pateó otra vez  
En ese momento la pelirroja abrió la puerta de la preparación de las golosinas y luego fijó sus ojos en la situación que estaba pasando con los dos, ella resolló y rápidamente corrió para salvar a Casey, en enseguida le ayudó a levantarse y luego le otorgó su pañuelo en mano.  
—¡A-April! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!  
—Porque… porque… e-es mi jefe después de todo  
—P-Pero… c-creí que… que estarías de mi lado…  
—Por… este momento… no ―dijo y en ese momento Casey se apoyó en la barra limpiando su rostro del líquido; después se quitó el trapo de su rostro solo para fijar su mirada fría y vil en Donatello, el genio tragó grueso y de inmediato levantó su brazo con el spray rosado  
—¡No te acerques!  
—Está bien   
—¿Qué? ―preguntó April conociendo la actitud de Casey  
—Dije que está bien, yo me lo merecía ―dijo Jones   
—¿A-Ah sí? ―preguntó Donnie bajando su brazo  
—Sí, créeme, así aprenderé de mis acciones y errores cuando prometí que jamás lo haría   
—E-Eso es muy raro  
—Guarda silencio, pelirroja. Así que, dejemos esto a mano, yo te toqué y tú ya te desquitaste rociándome… esa cosa y pateándome también  
—¿E-Estás seguro? ―preguntó Donnie  
—Completamente, y como verás, te daré la opción de irte temprano por el día de hoy   
Donnie se quedó un tanto boquiabierto por lo que decía Jones, sus palabras parecían tan sinceras, posteriormente guardó con cuidado el spray contra hombres lobo confiando plenamente en lo que decía Casey― Ah,… no te preocupes, haré mi trabajo y luego… me iré  
—Oh, de acuerdo, es tu decisión, ahora, iré a lavar mi rostro 

…

En esos momentos Raph estaba una vez más en el callejón del lado izquierdo besándose con Xever sin la interrupciones su hermano, poco a poco el moreno bajaba su mano hasta el trasero de la tortuga, en ese instante acariciaba ligeramente la colita de la ruda tortuga; Xever volvió a unir sus labios con los del temperamental mientras cerraba con delicadeza sus ojos. Raph gimió un poco al sentir la mano del moreno deslizarse por debajo de su pantalón, tocando su ropa interior y pasando la yema de sus dedos por las piernas del de rojo, Raph resolló y luego se separó levemente del moreno con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y de su boca tomando ligeras bocanadas, un hilillo de saliva se hizo notorio entre sus bocas.  
Montes se separó rompiendo el lazo que unía sus bocas, Raph tenía las mejillas pintadas de rojo y tibias también, pestañeó continuamente y luego pasó saliva mientras cerraba sus carnosos labios verdes; Xever no dijo nada y posteriormente comenzó a pasar sus habilidosas manos por debajo de la ropa interior; deslizó su mano un poco más hasta acariciar la pequeña entrada de Raph.  
—¡Ahg! X-Xever… t-todavía no… ―jadeó abriendo su boca y mostrando su lengua un tanto agitado, enseguida tragó grueso mientras osaba sus manos en el pecho del moreno.  
—¿Por qué no? ―sonrió manteniendo una mirada apacible para su adorada tortuga  
—P-Porque… t-todavía no estoy listo  
—¿Estás seguro de eso? ―levantó una ceja  
—Así es… todavía no y… más… por… el pequeño problema que tengo  
—¿Ah? ¿Entonces, era verdad?   
—S-Sí  
—¿No te molesta, verdad?  
—Por esa razón estoy ansioso y ¿qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos en un día de estos?  
—Preferiría seguir saliendo contigo antes de… comprometerme a algo más, pero descuida… muy pronto estaré listo para eso  
—¿Cuánto tiempo?  
—¿Cuánto tiempo de qué? ―preguntó ingenuamente Raphael mirándole un tanto serio   
—¿Cuánto tiempo me harás esperar para tocarte más allá?  
—Ah… no lo sé… pero… sé que será muy pronto ―dijo no muy seguro dejando el nerviosismo a la vista del moreno; Xever torció los labios dudando de lo que decía, eso provocó que Raphael se pudiera nervioso, enseguida tragó grueso desviando la vista del moreno; Xever sonrió gallardamente y luego se acercó para robarle un beso más   
—Está bien, confiaré en tu palabra  
—Sí… ah… Xever, ya tengo que irme, Donnie no tardará en aparecer y no quiero que nos vea juntos, no por tu bien  
—Piensas mucho en mí  
—Más de lo que crees ―sonrió gentil― te veré mañana   
Después de eso Raphael se encaminó hacia el local esperando a visu hermano menor, no tardó más de 15 minutos cuando los dos hermanos pasaron de largo por el obscuro callejón, Raph echó un último vistazo a aquel lugar de besos y abrazos con Xever, sin embargo no vio a nadie; Raph suspiró y luego volvió la vista a su hermano menor.  
—Donnie ¿te pasa algo?  
—¡¿Qué?! ―salió del trance en el que estaba  
—Te pregunté algo  
—Ah. No… lo siento, no… no he estado muy bien desde hace un momento  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
—Por… ―regresó a verlo, torció los labios algo indeciso de lo que estaba por decir, luego reaccionó y una vez se mostró tenso― por nada   
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Dije que estoy bien ―masculló Donnie algo más serio, después aceleró su paso.   
Raph decidió no decir nada al respecto, por tanto en silencio caminó hasta su hogar. En cuestión de minutos los dos llegaron a su apartamento, Donnie no se hizo esperar más y posteriormente se dirigió a s propia habitación; Raph seguía inquieto y preocupado por la reacción del genio, pero sin poder hacer nada, solo torció los labios y bufó con desesperación al ver la terquedad del alto.   
Por otro lado Donnie cerró la puerta de su habitación y luego se recargó en la pared mientras veía la ventana de su cuarto, enseguida soltó un largo suspiro bajando la vista y posteriormente caminó hasta su cama, una vez cerca se dejó caer.   
—“¡No sé por qué me siento así!” ―expresó internamente dándose la vuelta hasta queda bocarriba mirando el techo― “¡Ahora temo de lo que me pueda hacer Casey! ¡Es un hombre lobo, no puede dejar pasar eso… a no ser… que… sea diferente… y que yo esté inventando todo esto! ¡Ay, por todos los cielos, debo de apagar esta imaginación que me tortura, solo me hará quedar como un paranoico! ¡Debo confiar, debo confiar!” ―pensó y luego tomó una almohada para colocarla en su cabeza.  
La noche prontamente llegó y poco a poco, mientras que todos los humanos y mutantes comunes y corrientes dormían en la comodidad de su hogar; en lo alto, justamente en donde las estrellas brillaban en su máximo esplendor, la luna comenzó a aparecer a la vista de todos mostrándose creciente.


	7. En la noche

Dentro de los arbustos del parque central se podían notar unos orbes de color amarillo resplandeciente en la mitad de la obscuridad, poco a poco salieron de su escondite y enseguida los hombres bestias comenzaron a andar en sus cuatro extremidades avanzando hasta el pequeño lago que poseía el parque.   
Miles de hombres y mutantes bestias llegaron convocando su típica reunión, entre ellos Leonardo junto a su pequeño hermano estaban escuchando todo lo que Saki tenía que decir. Leo aburrido se sentó como un buen perro a esperar a que la reunión de su padre terminara, después de un larga hora la reunión terminó, enseguida Saki les otorgó el permiso de seguir al aire libre con su forma animal y bestial.  
Leo caminó hasta el pequeño lago, éste se colocó en cuatro y después se acercó para beber un poco, cuando de pronto alguien llegó a sus espaldas y súbitamente lo empujó provocando que Leo cayera al agua, inmediatamente Leo salió mien2tras tosía fuertemente y miraba atrás de él con el ceño fruncido de manera molesta, al ver que se trataba de su viejo rival no dudó en gruñir y bufar mientras empúñala sus manos con fuerza, posteriormente salió del agua y luego sacudió su pelaje.   
—¡Slash! ―mencionó con enojo― ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ―expresó mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza, un enorme mutante lobo de pelo grisáceo con una mezcla de verde en ellos en la mitad de sus brazos y piernas, además de una cola erizada demasiado larga tal cual lobo; y en sus orbes se podía ver el brillo amarillo en ellos mientras pasaba s lengua por su áspera mandíbula, enseguida soltó una carcajada burlona para Leo   
—¿No es obvio? Solo quería felicitarte ―calló por un segundo calmando su risa  
—¿Felicitarme?  
—¡Sí, porque un mutante común y corriente te humilló! ¡Fue tan gracioso verte rodar hasta el parque!   
Leo posicionó su cuerpo de forma amenazante mientras erizaba parte del pelaje que sobresalía de su caparazón, también erizó la cola mientras mostraba los dientes; Leo se contuvo por un buen momento, pues sabía que pronto haría algo.   
—Habla todo lo que quieras, Slash―rió― después de todo ese estúpido mutante va a caer   
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Es una sorpresa, tonto ―dijo para levantarse en sus dos extremidades y luego marcharse allí para cazar algún que otra ardilla  
Mientras tanto Slash se quedó un tanto pensativo viendo la dirección que Leo había tomado, enseguida inclinó sus orejas confundido mientras torcía sus labios, frunció el ceño intentando deducir lo que Leo quería decir con sus palabras; sin saber lo que intentó decirle, éste lentamente alzó la mirada hacia el cielo viendo la luna casi volverse llena por completo. Slash dibujó una sonrisa pervertida saboreando el sabor de esa tortuga que humilló a Leonardo, enseguida comenzó a caminar en sus cuatro extremidades alejándose del lago.  
La noche ya estaba por llegar a su fin, en esos momentos Leo y Mikey estaban cerca del lago otra vez recostados sobre el pasto tierno mirando el techo, Leo entrecerró sus ojos mientras dejaba salir un pesado suspiro, el pecoso frunció el ceño e inclinó sus orejas, posteriormente regresó a verle mientras se levantaba quedando sentado a un lado del mayor.   
—¿Qué pasa Leo?  
—Pienso en muchas cosas ―manifestó levantándose también  
—¿En qué tipo de cosas?  
—En que… ya quiero que llegue el día de la luna llena completa, no sabes cuánto lo deseo   
Mikey supo lo que trataba de decir su hermano mayor con eso posteriormente suspiró con pesadez mirándole con seriedad también, Leo captó su extraña mirada y luego sonrió un tanto gallardo― Espera ¿esto tiene que ver con Raphael?  
—¡Exactamente! ―enunció Leo con una amplia sonrisa  
—Sí sabes que yo lo voy a tener primero ¿no es así?  
—¿Disculpa?  
—Que yo haré que se enamore de mí, Raphael me amaré por lo que haré con él  
—¿Ah, sí? ―preguntó Leo en un tono burlón― y ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer?   
—Obviamente lo mismo que tú estás pensando, es obvio que a él no le interesa nadie porque… no nos conoce… y lo entiendo ¿quién querría salir con un hombre lobo si lo amenazas todo el tiempo? ―dijo Mikey― el punto es que, me adelantaré a las cosas  
—¿Qué tratas de decir?  
—Digo que… tal vez no lo haga en la luna llena… quizás ―empezó a retroceder en sus cuatro extremidades― quizás pueda… hacerlo ahora mismo  
Leo palideció viendo lo que Mikey quería hacer, inmediatamente pensó en un plan para que el pecoso no se adelantara a sus actos; Leo movió sus ojos de un lado a otro tratando de hallar una idea convincente hasta que de pronto volvió sus ojos amarillos a los de Mikey mientras alzaba las orejas felizmente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro― ¡Espera! ―dijo Leo inmediatamente el pecoso regresó a verlo un tanto confundido mientras se detenía― ¡No te muevas! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Con lo que harás sé que me vas a ganar!  
—Esto es… increíble… nunca pensé que funcionaría  
—Adelante, Mikey. Hazlo… pero… no podrás saborear la verdadera lujuria cuando llegue la luna llena por completo   
—¿Q-Qué dices?  
—Esta noche de luna llena será muy especial, ya sabes por qué  
—Ah… sí… por la semana de celo   
—Exacto y estábamos a unos cuantos días de que esa noche llegue, así que… yo que tú me esperaría  
—E-Espera ―dijo Mikey dudoso― ¿estás haciendo esto porque… porque no quieres que vaya o sí?  
—Haz lo que quieras, hermano  
—Ah… ―balbuceó desviando sus ojos amarillos de Leo, luego tragó grueso inclinando sus orejas como un cachorro castigado― ¿c-cuanto tiene de… poder ese momento? ¿R-Realmente se siente bien la noche de lujuria?   
—Yo ya la probé… una vez y déjame decirte que… es lo más exquisito que podrás probar, jamás olvidarás una noche así, no pensarás en dejar ir a tu presa hasta que termines… será como sentirte verdaderamente vivo, un recuerdo que perdurará por siempre en tu memoria   
Mikey tragó saliva con dificultad mientras torcía los labios algo indeciso, esa descripción que mencionaba su hermano parecía realmente placentera, bajó la cabeza mientras suspiraba largamente, después de un rato suspiró derrotado, ese suspirar lo conocía bien Leo, por tanto dibujó una sonrisa mordaz en sus labios mientras torcía sus orejas apacible; Mikey agobiado por su decisión interna, volvió la vista al mayor  
—Bien, solo porque me lo dijiste… esperaré hasta que la luna llena llegue  
—Claro, si es que no te gano primero  
—Soñarás con eso, Leo. Porque esta vez YO lo haré, el hermano menor se levantará ―le mostro la lengua de manera infantil― Ahora, ya que no quiero que me laves más el cerebro cediendo a tus palabras tan convincentes, me iré a otro lado   
—¡Qué te diviertas! ―dijo Leo  
En ese momento Mikey se encaminó lejos de su hermano mayor, por otro lado Leo sonrió victorioso al haber hecho cambiar de opinión a su hermano, posteriormente suspiró aliviado dejando esa tensión de lado ,después de un rato éste se dejó caer en el pasto otra vez mientras estiraba sus extremidades saboreando con que esa noche llegara pronto, pues sabía que las cosas eran mejor si aún no estaban usadas; una sonrisa perversa se formó en los labios de Leo mientras fijaba sus ojos dorados en lo alto viendo la fase de la luna termina para unas cuantos noches más.  
—¡Solo tres días más, solo tres días más y esta tortura de calentura desencadenada terminará y para el final de esa noche Raphael será mío y… con ello mi venganza estará sellada! ―expresó inyectando sus ojos en sangre mientras mostraba los dientes hacia el cielo  
La noche terminó y como era de costumbre los hombres y mutantes volvieron a sus formas aparentemente normales. El nuevo día había llegado. Todos los hombres bestias se sentían verdaderamente libres de estrés al haber dejado salir su verdadera forma por la gélida noche.   
Una vez más las tortugas estaban en el trabajo; Donnie atendiendo a los clientes y Raph esta vez pasó casi todo el día en la preparación de las golosinas que se pedían, hora tras hora sin parar, hasta que su tiempo de descanso llegó, justamente cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto.   
Raphael completamente exhausto limpió el sudor de su frente con una toalla mientras salía de aquel lugar, posteriormente bostezó algo cansado; mientras tanto Donnie estaba acercándose a la pelirroja. Ésta por su parte limpiaba la barra un tanto estresada.  
—Hola, April  
—Ah… Hola, Donnie ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?  
—Ah… de hecho sí, aún tengo esa inquietud ¿por qué ayudaste a Casey esa vez?  
—Ya te dije que es porque… él… es mi jefe   
—¡No es cierto! ¡Estás ocultando algo!  
—¡Donnie, no quiero hablar sobre eso! ¡Ya quedó en el pasado, supéralo! ―riñó   
Donnie le miró con algo de enojo y una mezcla de confusión ante lo que decía, después soltó un suspiro viendo que había impacientado a la joven, agobiado el mutante alto la dejó en paz mientras se dirigía al tocador para olvidar esa idea que no dejaba de atormentarle; sabía que había algo más estaba pasando, algo sumamente malo como para no escucharlo de las propias palabras de la pelirroja.  
Raph viendo el tiempo libre que tenía, éste fue a la esquina del local para tomar la basura que desechaban los clientes, enseguida tomó la bolsa y luego se encaminó hacia la barra de despacho, una vez allí se encaminó hacia el pasillo izquierdo para ir y salir por la parte trasera del local.   
Cuando eso sucedió Raph abrió la puerta y luego inspeccionó el lugar, al no ver a nadie ni hombres bestia merodear por allí, Raph salió un poco más confiado y luego caminó hacia el callejón de la parte izquierda, el paso era muy estrecho, apenas si podía pasar con la bolsa de basura en su mano derecha. Después de haber recorrido un pequeño trecho, Raph abrió la tapa del contenedor y luego dejó la basura allí. El temperamental sacudió sus manos volviendo su mirada hacia su costado derecho, posteriormente caminó con cuidado, pero de repente alguien le sujetó del brazo halándolo hacia él y apartándolo de la entrada a la que casi llegaba; Raph palideció pensando que se trataba uno de esos hombres lobo sobrepasándose con él. Cunado le dio la vuelta, Raph abrió sus ojos ampliamente sintiendo esa sensación de alivio y enojo mezclarse en su interior, luego se cruzó de brazos alejando la mano del moreno.  
—Hola Raphael ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Montes con una sonrisa seductora bien puesta en su rostro mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta el caparazón de la tortuga, Raph solo le miró con seriedad   
—Xever, debí suponer que se trataba de ti ―expresó disgustado mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho de éste   
—¿Qué dices? ―rió entre dientes― ¿te molesté?  
—¡Obviamente! ¡Casi me causas un infarto! ―intentó alejarse de él  
—Ow, perdón y lo digo en serio   
—¿De verdad?  
—¡Claro! ―afirmó Xever― ¿es por eso que estabas molesto?  
—¡Por supuesto! ―expresó malhumorado todavía   
—Y ¿por qué?   
—¡Porque en toda esta semana los malditos hombres lobo no han dejado de mirarme! ―gruñó de tan solo recordar  
Xever al ver la molestia que estaba pasando Raph, Montes sonrió un tanto gallardo y luego lo apegó a su cuerpo de una manera sobreprotectora, en ese instante Raphael no pudo evitar sonrojar sus mejillas y ponerse nervioso con aquel acercamiento que tanto adoraba tener con el moreno, tímidamente recargó su cabeza en el pecho del joven dejando de estar tenso y solamente recibir su amado calor.  
—¿Cómo sabes que eran hombres lobo? ―preguntó bajando la vista hacia la tortuga, Raph torció los labios y luego alzó la mirada conectando sus ojos verdes con los negros de él   
—Porque… pude percibir que la mayoría tenía… la marca en el cuello, por cierto ¿cómo hiciste para venir hasta mí sin que te escuchara? ―preguntó desconcertado alejándose de él, Xever lo soltó mientras fruncía el ceño, luego carraspeó  
—Es una de mis muchas habilidades. Mi trabajo lo requiere y no es por presumir pero soy un experto en eso ―sonrió arrogante para él  
—Ah… pues… no lo hagas tan seguido conmigo, me asustas,… pensé que… eras de esos hombres y mutantes bestias  
—Está bien, para la próxima no te tomaré por sorpresa, solo por ti ―dijo inclinándose un poco para luego pasar su mano por el mentón de la tortuga y acariciarlo suavemente con la yema de sus dedos; Raph dilató sus pupilas y luego entrecerró sus ojos con delicadeza mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el pelinegro, enseguida le miró apacible y luego se fue acercando a su rostro otra vez, después unió sus labios tiernamente con el rudo mientras abrazaba su cuerpo acariciando y aspirando ese dulce aroma a cerezas que Raph tenía impregnado en su piel  
Raph se paró de puntillas mientras rodeaba el cuello del moreno con sus fuertes brazos, entreabrió sus ojos viendo cada rasgo fino del moreno, esa imagen de Xever hacía estremecer rotundamente su cuerpo, una vez más cerró poco a poco sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel beso tan encantador, sin embargo luego de un rato Raph se separó del beso resollando al mismo tiempo.  
—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ―inquirió alarmado Xever  
—Yo ―retrocedió― E-En serio me gustaría continuar con esto pero… tengo que volver a mi trabajo   
—¿Tan estricto es? ―levantó una ceja el moreno  
—¿Tú qué crees? ―preguntó caminando de espaldas― Trabajo con un jefe hombre lobo   
—Ya veo, está bien, te veré luego   
—¡Hasta luego, Xever! ―expresó y luego se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta.  
Xever no dijo nada, solamente torció los labios algo disgustado al ver que siempre tenía poco tiempo para disfrutar con Raphael, rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos y luego soltó un pesado suspiro de aburrimiento, después se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida del estrecho callejón― Y otra vez a estar solo ―murmuró para luego alejarse de allí.


	8. La llegada de la Luna Llena

Al día siguiente todo estaba muy atareado hasta que de repente una llamada misteriosa se apoderó del móvil de Casey, éste con una mirada confiada se dirigió al lugar de despacho de sus trabajadores, luego caminó hacia la pelirroja quien atendía rápidamente a los clientes; el joven lobo le tomó de la cintura y después la haló hacia él despegándola de su trabajo.  
—C-Casey ¿qué es lo que quieres?  
—Tienes una llamada ―dijo llevándola al pasillo en donde se hallaba su oficina, luego le entregó su móvil   
—¿De quién es? Preguntó tomando el artefacto   
—Leo quiere hablar contigo   
—¿É-Él quiere hablar conmigo?  
—Exacto ―dijo y luego se alejó de ella; posteriormente la pelirroja torció los labios y luego tragó grueso, enseguida atendió la llamada  
—Hola, pelirroja   
—Hola, Leo ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?  
—Sabes, hoy es un día muy especial ¿sabes por qué, no?  
—Sí… esta noche es luna llena  
—Exacto. Al parecer estás muy enterada del mundo de los hombres lobo  
—Leo ¿qué quieres?  
—Bien, a no ser que quieras perder tu virginidad de la peor manera esta misma noche, quiero que hagas algo muy especial para mí ―de tan solo escuchar esas palabras de Leo, tembló palideciendo  
—¿Qué quieres que haga?  
—Quiero que Raphael esté solo en su apartamento, yo por mi parte ya me encargué de que mi padre le asigne trabajo extraño al padre de Raph; no fue tan difícil averiguar su familia ―rió entre dientes― así que el último que queda en vigilancia con Raph es Donatello ¿así se llama, verdad?  
—Sí, eso mismo  
—Perfecto, quiero que lo invites a tu casa y lo mantengas allí por toda la maldita noche ¿ha quedado claro?  
—Perfectamente  
—Buena chica. Creo que si seguimos así, podrás conservar tu virginidad hasta el día de tu boda ―murmuró mordaz y luego colgó  
April terminó la llamada y luego soltó un largo suspiro, enseguida se abrazó pensando en lo que tenía que hacer para salvarse a sí misma también. Sin decir nada más, le entregó el móvil a su jefe.   
Después de largas horas de jornada, la tarde llegó y como era de esperarse April invitó a Donnie a pasar una noche en su casa; el esbelto dudó por esa extraña y tan repentina invitación.  
—¿Por qué quieres invitarme a tu casa?  
—Porque… es lo que los amigos hacen y además… estaré sola toda la noche… mi padre tiene se fue de viaje para un plan de negocios y… pues… no se lo he dicho a nadie pero… me da miedo estar sola durante las noches ―suspiró― entonces ¿qué dices?  
Raph frunció el ceño y luego se acercó un poco a la conversación de su hermano; inmediatamente April regresó a verle y algo atormentada por lo que sabía desvió su mirada del temperamental; enseguida el de rojo posó sus ojos verdes en Donnie.  
—¿Qué está pasando?  
—Ah… A-April me ha invitado a su casa para pasar una noche amistosa juntos  
—¿Una noche… juntos? ―preguntó Raph  
—Sí, no seas malpensado, solo quiere compañía  
—Y ¿vas a ir?  
—Pues… eh ―balbuceó mordiendo su labio inferior  
—¡Por favor, Donnie! ―pidió la rubia tomándole del brazo mostrándose vulnerable― por favor, acompáñame… solo esta noche, es lo único que te pido ―sus ojos se dilataron un tanto preocupada  
—Ah,… ―tragó saliva y luego posó una mano sobre su cuello; después regresó a ver el temperamental, éste algo disgustado se cruzó de brazos mirándole con seriedad― yo… ¡claro! ¡Sí, quiero pasar una noche contigo!  
—¡Genial! ¡Me has hecho muy feliz, Donnie! ―dijo y luego se partó de puntillas para besarle la mejilla muy tiernamente, eso bastó para hacer que las mejillas del esbelto se tornaran más rojas que nunca y que una sonrisa atolondrada se dibujara en sus labios  
—¡Donnie! ¿Qué le diré a sensei?  
—Pues… que… una amiga quería compañía eso es todo  
—Bien ―masculló― te veré… mañana ―habló entre dientes algo molesto  
Donnie por su parte estaba demasiado ocupado por aquella invitación y beso de la chica pelirroja que ignoró la molestia de su hermano. En cuestión de segundos Raph terminó de hacer su deber y sin nada más que hacer, éste se marchó de allí. Raph durante el camino esperaba ver a Xever para saludarlo con un beso como ya era costumbre, pero no lo vio, eso le pareció extraño, sin embargo sabiendo que también tenía trabajo como él, era de esperarse su ausencia de vez en cuando.   
Raph llegó a su apartamento y esperanzado a que su padre llegara, se apresuró a hacer la comida. Sin embargo después de un largo rato de cocinar, Raph escuchó el teléfono de la sala, confundido frunció el ceño y rápidamente salió corriendo de la sala, de inmediato tomó el teléfono y contestó.  
—¿Hola?  
—Raphael  
—¿Padre?  
—Sí, soy yo. Escucha. Tú y tu hermano tendrán que pasar esta noche solos  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―expresó inmutado  
—Porque mi jefe quiere que arregle unos papeleos de las últimas cuentas. Traté de convencerlo de hacerlo en casa pero al parecer está muy apresurado con eso , así que no me esperen que creo que no llegaré por esta noche  
—Ah ―murmuró casi desanimado al ver que estaría solo en el apartamento― está bien, entonces… hasta mañana  
—Qué duerman bien y ya sabes, cierra todo con seguro  
—Claro, nunca lo olvido ―dijo y luego terminó la llamada  
Raphael al ver que estaría solo por un largo periodo, se apresuró a cerrar todo como ya era costumbre.   
Mientras tanto, en esos momentos, Donnie estaba parado al frente del hogar de la pelirroja, miraba de arriba y hacia abajo el apartamento de la chica; de inmediato la pelirroja se acercó al esbelto tomándolo del brazo pareciendo muy cariñosa; no era difícil averiguar los sentimientos que el mutante tenía sobre ella; así que con esa ventaja no dudó en efectuarla más de lo que planeaba hacer. Donnie se quedó paralizado por aquel acto que hacía ver a April más gentil y tierna de lo que ya era.  
—Ah ―sus labios temblaron, luego sus mejillas se entibiaron dejando ver un leve color rosado en ellas― E-Entonces ¿este es tu hogar?  
—Completamente   
—¿Quieres pasar ya?  
—Sí~  
Enseguida April sin soltarlo del brazo y como una pareja recién casada los dos subieron por los escalones y enseguida se adentraron al apartamento de la pelirroja. No tardaron mucho en llegar al piso de la chica y cuando lo hicieron, April le dio la bienvenida a su cuarto. Donnie sin dudarlo se adentró admirando la espaciosa habitación, vio cada esquina y cada aspecto del cuarto, era verdad que estaba sola en casa.  
—¡Se parece a mi apartamento!  
—Bueno, casi todos lucen iguales ―rió tiernamente dándose la media vuelta para ver al de púrpura, luego se acercó para abrazarlo otra vez― gracias otra vez por acompañarme   
—P-Por nada ―enunció y luego la abrazó otra vez, respiró hondo y seguidamente la apretó suavemente contra su ser sintiendo esa cálida sensación de la chica   
—¿Quieres que te prepare algo? ―preguntó dejando de abrazarlo  
—Bueno, tengo un poco de hambre  
—No se diga más, prepararé una cena especial para nosotros ―manifestó y luego se dio la media vuelta encaminándose a la cocina  
April estaba en la cocina empezando a preparar los trastos, cuando de pronto escuchó que su teléfono colgado en la pared sonó, al instante April se quedó congelada por el sonar de su aparato, seguidamente torció los labios y después soltó un largo suspiro, en ese momento avanzó un poco y luego tomó el teléfono contestando a la llamada.   
—¿Hola?  
—¡April! ¿Qué tal? ¿Donatello está allí?  
—Sí, tal y como lo pediste  
—Muy bien, mantenlo así y no quiero que sospeche nada de nada, actúa normal  
—Como tú digas, Leo

…

Raphael había terminado de cerrar todo con llave, quedó un poco exhausto al haber hecho el trabajo de los tres y posteriormente el temperamental se recostó en el amplio sofá de la sala dejando escapar un largo suspiro de pesadez y fatiga. Raph al ver que no tenía nada más que hacer, se fue a dar un baño para ir a dormir temprano.   
Los minutos transcurrieron con rapidez y poco a poco, en lo alto del cielo, el sol comenzó a ocultarse dejando que la gélida obscuridad reinaba en la ciudad; las personas y mutantes comunes y corrientes sabían lo que esa noche iba a pasar; con miradas aterradas empezaron a adentrarse a sus casas a excepción de aquellos seres que disfrutarían de la noche eterna.  
Cuando el reloj marcó las 10:40 de la noche, los hombres y mutantes bestias no se hicieron esperar entre los árboles del parque, aquel medio casi natural con el cual podía compartir su verdadera naturaleza que les correspondía; después paulatinamente los hombres lobo ya transformados en lo que realmente eran, alzaron sus vistas esperando la aparición de la luna llena, aquella noche en la cual su poder y fuerza brutal estaría en lo máximo. EN lo alto del cielo nocturno, las nubes grises comenzaron a disiparse por el viento feroz que corría en lo alto, enseguida el brillo de la luna llena no se hizo esperar y poco a poco se notó entre las nubes, después de un rato, la luna llena por fin logró verse por completo radiante para los hombres bestias.   
En ese instante los mutantes y hombres comenzaron a gruñir mientras que sus cuerpos comenzaban a temblar sintiendo esa descarga de poder hacerse más en su sistema; el pelo creció un poco más y los dientes se volvieron de gran tamaño, las garras se hicieron letales mientras que sus ojos se tornaban amarillos con una mirada cruda y vil.   
Leo al ver su transformación feroz y deseosa de lujuria, miró a su hermano, quien justamente se hallaba delante de él; Mikey sonrió descaradamente para el mayor y luego se giró alzando la cabeza y las orejas en forma de alerta, prontamente olfateando con profundidad, después pasó su áspera lengua por sobre sus labios saboreándose aquel dulce aroma que emanaba Raphael, sin dudarlo por un segundo y con altos deseos carnales internos por desatar corrió en sus cuatro extremidades alejándose del parque.  
Leonardo por su parte erizó el pelo que sobresalía por parte de su caparazón, luego gruñó fijando su fría mirada en el pecoso, después babeó un poco mostrando su agresividad, luego tan de repente Leo comenzó a correr hacia su hermano menor. Mientras que el mayor lo perseguía, los demás comenzaron a desatarse deseosos de aquel calor que con desesperación los atormentaba, todos ellos no dudaron en correr hacia los hogares de los humanos comunes y corrientes.  
En cuestión de segundos Leo estuvo a la parte de Mikey; de inmediato el pecoso regresó a verlo mientras le mostraba los dientes― ¡Tú no lo harás!   
—¡Claro que sí! ―sonrió burlón Leo   
—¡Dije que no, tú siempre tienes lo mejor, y ahora ya es mi turno de tener algo bueno! ―gruñó el pecoso  
—Espera ¿por qué pelear si podemos hacer un trio? ―preguntó Leo descaradamente, de pronto el pecoso frenó rotundo quedando desconcertado por la propuesta de Leo; éste último también se detuvo mientras fruncía el ceño e inclinaba sus orejas  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—¡Estás enfermo! ―riñó Mikey― ¡Qué asco! ¡No haría un trio contigo, eres mi hermano!  
—Lo sé pero… admite que es una buena alternativa para compartir algo que los dos deseamos  
—¡No! ¡Ni en mis peores sueños! ¡Dije que esta vez tendría algo bueno y lo haré! ―expresó y luego comenzó a correr; Leo rodó los ojos y enseguida comenzó a perseguirlo.  
Esa noche los hombres lobo llegaron a los hogares de los humanos y mutantes; sin piedad comenzaron a adentrarse a sus propiedades, algunos estaban bien protegidos con extra de seguros internos mientras que otros no tuvieron la misma suerte. Esa noche muchos gritos de desesperación comenzaron a escucharse pero nadie podía hacer nada ante la descomunal fuerza de las bestias.   
En esos instantes en la habitación de April; la pelirroja había hecho dormir a Donnie en su regazo dándole caricias en su rostro y pasando la yema de sus dedos por las finas facciones de éste; de pronto April resolló palideciendo, sus ojos se achicaron y luego muy lentamente giró su cabeza hacia la ventana; su corazón latió fuertemente mientras tragaba saliva algo temerosa, enseguida volvió la vista al genio que dormía cerca de sus piernas, posteriormente lo alzó un poco para quitárselo de encima . Con mucho sigilo April se levantó de su lecho y posteriormente caminó hacia la ventana. Una vez allí alzó la vista hacia la luna llena que se hacía presente en lo alto del cielo, luego bajó sus ojos hacia las calles, podía ver a los hombres bestias correr por todo el lugar como unos verdaderos salvajes, además podía escuchar los gritos de las personas pedir ayuda mientras que otros hombres lobo se adentraban a los hogares de éstos destrozando todo a su paso.  
—Mmh… ―gimió Donnie entreabriendo sus ojos, inmediatamente la pelirroja regresó a verlo y con rapidez llego hasta él― ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué son todos esos ruidos?   
—Ah… nada… solo… es… esto es un sueño, sí, duerme, solo estás imaginando cosas ―balbuceó y luego lo acarició suavemente otra vez  
—Oh… sí… eso se siente muy bien ―murmuró y de pronto volvió a dormir.

…

En esos momentos Raphael descansaba cómodamente en su cama, ante los días de trabajo se sentía siempre cansado y exhausto, por tanto los gritos de las personas no lograban despertarlo provocando un pesado sueño difícilmente de despertar. De repente con un rechinido molesto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió mientras que una tenue sombre con las orejas alzadas bien puntiagudas se hacía notoria; poco a poco se adentró dejando ver sus enormes garras en el suelo. Un poco de baba se hizo presente en el suelo y luego una hilera de dientes afilados se hizo notorio; enseguida el hombro lobo se levantó en sus dos patas posando sus ojos amarillos resplandecientes en Raphael, con cuidado y sigilo cerró la puerta de la recamara, después caminó hasta la cama de Raphael con lentitud, como asechando a una presa para devorar.


	9. Lobo feroz

El hombre lobo llegó y posteriormente subió sus manos en la cama admirando el bello cuerpo de la ruda tortuga, seguía durmiendo plácidamente, enseguida el hombre bestia pasó su lengua por su hilera de dientes afilados, enseguida le quitó delicadamente la sabana, luego sus ojos se posaron en la pijama que portaba el temperamental, después a le dio la vuelta dejando bocarriba, Raph ni siquiera se despertó, enseguida el hombre lobo le desabrochó la pijama y posteriormente lo abrió un poco viendo su adorable plastrón todavía tierno.  
El hombre lobo deslizó sus manos hasta los pantalones, con delicadeza se lo quitó y de pronto sintió algo caliente en sus mejillas al ver las pantis que portaba, sonrió pervertido y prosiguió con lo suyo. Colocó sus manos a ambos costados de la cintura de la tortuga y después comenzó a deslizar sus bragas; Raph quiso entreabrir sus ojos pero se sintió demasiado cansado para seguir, por tanto solo gimió intentando darse la media vuelta, sin embargo el hombre lobo se lo impidió acomodándolo firmemente bocarriba otra vez. El hombre bestia volvió a deslizar suavemente las bragas de la tortuga hasta que poco a poco se las quitó dejando la parte de la cintura hacia abajo totalmente descubierta. Sus ojos amarillos se clavaron en la extraña entrada que portaba el temperamental, después miró de reojo a la tortuga, torció los labios inclinando las orejas, pensó un rato y luego sonrió pervertido, enseguida subió a la cama con cuidado llegando y posando su nariz muy cerca de la de Raphael, acortó la distancia y luego unió sus labios con los de él, lamió delicadamente sus labios carnosos mientras que poco a poco con su lengua intentaba adentrarse en el interior de Raph, el temperamental al estar en el sopor y entre sus lucidos sueños, abrió su boca soñando que se trataba de alguien más.   
—Ah~ X-Xever… ―murmuró con los ojos cerrados, enseguida el lobo sin inmutarse lamiscó el cuello de la tortuga; Raph gimió apretando sus labios intentando contenerse, se sentía raro, descubierto― ¿c-cuándo entraste a mi casa? Ah ―mordió su labio inferior abriendo delicadamente sus ojos― X-Xever ―parpadeó continuamente percatándose de que estaba obscuro y que algo estaba encima de él apresándolo.  
El hombre lobo al darse cuenta de que la ruda tortuga estaba despierna, sacó más sus garras clavándolas en el colchón mientras acercaba su alargado hocico a la altura del oído del rudo; gruñó mostrando los dientes y babeando cerca de él. Raphael palideció sintiendo un escalofríos recorrer su caparazón, ese gruñido era igual al de los hombros lobo que asechaban por las noches en su pueblo, no podía ver más que un obscura silueta al frente de él, sus ojos se achicaron percatándose de la figura del hombre lobo.  
Raph no pudo evitar soltar un alarido mientras pateaba con su pierna la entrepierna del hombre lobo; inmediatamente el hombre can chilló metiendo la cola entre sus piernas y arqueando las orejas con dolor; Raph lo empujó y éste cayó súbitamente sobándose su parte noble. De inmediato Raph intentó correr hacia la puerta mientras pedía gritos de auxilio. En ese instante el hombre lobo se levantó posando sus ojos amarillos en el mutante, rápidamente se levantó pasando con un salto la cama para luego correr e impulsarse otra vez para tomar a Raphael y colocarlo en el suelo bocarriba.  
—¡¡AAAH!! ¡TÚ, SUELTAME! ¡¡AYUDA… AYUDA… QUIEN SEA… UN HOMBRE LOBO ENTRÓ A MI CASA! ¡AUXILIO, DONNIE… PADRE… SENSEI!! ―exclamó con desesperación, el hombre lobo al ver que no se callaba, éste gruñó y luego encajó sus feroces garras en ambas piernas mientras las abría alzándolas hacia su rostro; Raph calló abruptamente mientras abría más sus ojos por aquel acto del hombre lobo― ¡No… no espera! ¡Por favor… no lo hagas! ¡Te daré lo que sea!  
—Quiero tu virginidad ―murmuró el hombre lobo con una voz completamente irreconocible para el rudo   
—¡Todo menos eso! ―espetó Raph intentando moverse   
Enseguida el hombre lobo lo soltó y luego lo agarró del caparazón para luego halarlo y llevarlo hasta la cama; Raph intentó moverse pero el hombre animal se colocó encima de él otra vez pasando su lengua por sobre sus labios saboreándose el dulce sabor de la tortuga, enseguida volvió a sujetar las piernas de Raph sin piedad clavando sus garras en él; Raph respiraba agitado viendo como esa mirada lujuriosa caía en él, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron llenando de agua.  
—¡Por favor… detente! ―murmuró   
El hombre lobo simplemente dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras soltaba las piernas de Raph, dirigió sus manos hasta la peculiar entrada de la tortuga, enseguida tomó los labios vaginales y de pronto los estiró un tanto brusco admirando el interior; Raph soltó un alarido mientras arqueaba su cuerpo, enseguida bajó la vista viendo lo que el hombre lobo trataba de hacer, tomó un respiro y luego lo pateó directo en el rostro, en ese momento Raph intentó levantarse buscando un spray en su mueble pegado a la cama, rápidamente pasó su mano por toda la superficie viendo que no estaba, de pronto el hombre lobo le haló de las piernas arrastrándolo hacia él, una vez más Raphael gritó por ayuda pero nadie podía escucharlo dentro de su habitación.  
—¡Quédate quieto, maldita sea! ―gruñó y luego le apresó de las manos y de inmediato clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de la temperamental tortuga, Rah gritó otra vez dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de agua otra vez  
—¡¡No me muerdas, no!! ¡Ahg! ¡Ahg-ayuda! ―volvió a pedir. En ese momento el can se hizo espacio entre las piernas de Raph y luego de una forma brusca comenzó a hacer movimientos pélvicos una y otra vez dejando que parte del fluido transparente de Raph saliera en contra de su voluntad; el hombre lobo seguía clavando sus dientes en su cuello y poco a poco aquella hilera de navajas logró atravesar su piel lastimándolo severamente― ¡¡AAAAHH!!  
En ese momento, el hombre bestia dejó de morderlo solo para ver que había marcado sus dientes en su piel, rió lamiéndose los labios de la sangre de la tortuga, después con una sola mano sujetó los brazos de la tortuga por arriba de él mientras que con su otra mano deslizaba hasta llegar a la entrepierna del rudo; allí deslizó dos dedos por la parte rosada mientras miraba a Raphael con lujuria; el temperamental con el dolor en su cuello se cruzó de piernas al sentir el intruso apoderarse de su privacidad.  
—Acepta la idea de que serás mío  
—No… no por favor… no… no quiero eso… te lo ruego ―miró con miedo al hombre lobo  
—¡Dije que serás mío! ―gruñó y de pronto metió dos dedos bruscamente en la entrada de Raph, fue tan tosco el movimiento que logró herirlo casi sin querer con sus enormes garras; Raph se quedó helado mientras que sus ojos se achicaban y abría su boca tomando bocanadas de aire, sus ojos no pudieron humedecerse otra vez, dos torturan en dos lugares distintos de su cuerpo   
—¡¡OH DIOS… NO… AAHG… SÁCALO… SÁCALO! ¡¡DUELE MUCHO, AAAH!! ―el intruso rió entre dientes mirando con placer a la tortuga, enseguida comenzó a meter y sacar los dedos de aquella entrada que poco a poco se volvía húmeda mientras que con su pulgar estimulaba parte del clítoris de éste   
Poco a poco comenzó a sentir que algo le molestaba en su entrepierna, deduciendo de lo que se trataba, sacó abruptamente los dedos del interior de la tortuga, cuando lo hizo rápidamente los observó viendo que sus dedos llenos de pelos estaban impregnados con la esencia transparente del rudo con un le pigmento rojo en ellos, los llevó a su hocico y lamió de forma descarada.  
Raph al ver que la tortura de un hombre era feroz, intentó no moverse, su cuello le dolía y en su interior sentía un ardor que recorría la entrada de su vagina; Raph no sentía las mismas fuerzas en su cuerpo cuando de repente el hombre lobo se quedó quieto frente a él mientras dibujaba una sonrisa feroz en sus labios; Raph palideció bajando sus orbes hacia la entrepierna del hombre bestia, éste por su parte colocó una mano allá abajo y luego apretó un poco para mostrarle aquel pedazo de carne ligeramente húmedo, erecto y palpitante con la vista de las venas un tanto gruesas que recorrían parte del pene del intruso.   
Raphael tragó grueso achicando sus pupilas y helando sus labios, parpadeó continuamente mirando a ambos lados de su habitación tratando de hallar una salida a su tortura, cuando de pronto en sus intentos de idear un plan, el hombre lobo clavó sus garras una vez más en las piernas del temperamental, Raphael gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos y luego le dio la media vuelta de una forma brusca, Raph resolló y con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban se levantó estando de cuatro. Pálido y al borde el pánico sin saber qué hacer, miró de un lado a otro intentando hallar una salida cuando de repente el hombre lobo subió en él mientras mordía su nuca; Raph volvió a gritar cerrando sus ojos dejando que el agua salda corriera por sus mejillas.  
—¡Quédate quieto, maldición! ―masculló entre dientes y luego poco a poco se colocó atrás de él acomodando su pene cerca de la entrada rosada de la tortuga  
—P-Por favor… t-te lo... ruego… suéltame… suéltame ―pidió intentando girarse y escapar; sin embargo el can apretó con más fuerza la nuca de éste rasgando su piel dejando que su saliva se mezclara con sus heridas, ese ardor no tardó en propagarse cuando de pronto Raph resolló perdiendo el aliento sintiendo que el pedazo de carne húmedo y palpitante comenzaba a rozar su entrada peculiar― No… no ―murmuró, sollozó mientras inclinaba su cabeza y brazos hacia adelante dejando su trasero ligeramente levantado, intentó encorvarse pero el hombre lobo mordió clavando sus dientes hasta la carne, en ese instante Raph en contra de sus principios se volvió a quedar en aquella posición para que el hombre lobo pudiera aprovecharse de él.  
Raph sollozó dejando que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo, apretó los ojos y los dientes; en ese instante el intruso comenzó a mover su pelvis constantemente; gruñía y babeaba respirando profundo y áspero también; de pronto Raph se quedó helado al sentir como la punta comenzaba a adentrarse en su cuerpo haciéndose espacio y poco a poco deslizándose sin piedad hasta su interior.   
—¡Para, para! ―pidió, en ese momento el hombre dejó de morderle mientras fruncía el ceño algo desconcertado, intentó avanzar pero aparentemente era la primera vez de la tortuga, así que gruñó mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo del rudo, luego con brusquedad empujó súbitamente; Raph sintió como si se partiera en dos, un dolor casi ácido; poco a poco el can se adentró en su cuerpo con total facilidad, era estrecho y húmedo, tan tibio y resbaloso que podía seguir allí toda la noche; poco a poco de aquella entrada comenzó a resbalar un poco de sangre por las piernas de Raph dejándole esa sensación caliente e hiriente en su interior― ¡NOOO! ―gritó de pronto el hombre lobo comenzó a hacer sus movimientos pelvis con fuerza sin importar si dañaba a la ruda tortuga  
Raph jadeaba con lágrimas en sus ojos sintiendo aquel ardor esparcirse por el interior de su caparazón cerca de su vientre, lastimar y desgarrar su interior, sentía como su fluido transparente salía constantemente de él impregnando sus piernas con la sangre.  
—Ayuda…. Ayuda… ―pidió con menos fuerza notando que su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa; el hombre lobo sacó sus garras y las encajó en el caparazón desgarrando y dejando marca en el caparazón y plastrón del rudo; el hombre bestia empujó fuertemente alcanzando su interior; sus terminales nerviosas se sentían bien, hasta jadeaba del gusto  
—¡Mhg! ¡AAH! ¡Delicioso! ―rió entre dientes  
—¡No… ya,… no… d-duele… por favor! Por… favor ―las fueras de su cuerpo se desvanecieron rotundamente   
El hombre lobo siguió embistiendo frenéticamente sin piedad, lo soltó por un rato estando aun conectando a la vagina de Raph, luego sacó su pene un rato y en ese instante le dio la media vuelta a Raph; el temperamental con la vista aturdida volvió sus ojos verdes al frente, una vez más el hombre lobo se abalanzó tomó sus corvas y una vez más rozó su pene deslizándolo suavemente por la superficie rosada hasta encontrar el agujero y una vez más lo deslizó fácilmente.  
Raph encorvó su cuerpo sintiendo un escalofríos apoderarse en el interior de su caparazón sintiendo una descarga eléctrica incontrolable y una fuerte presión allá abajo; Raph jadeó otra vez llevando sus manos hasta al sábana y estrujarlos, después abrió su boca babeando un poco y mostrando la lengua, enseguida el hombre lobo llegó hasta su rostro, cerró sus ojos inclinando las orejas y después unió sus labios con los de él; Raph solamente cerró sus ojos, el hombre lobo adentró su lengua en el interior saboreando el dolor que estaba pasando el temperamental, tan dulce que le excitaba, enseguida tomó un respiro y luego comenzó a mover su pelvis, una y otra vez haciéndose espacio, acariciando determinándote el inter dejando que los fluidos del rudo se impregnaran y abrazaran delicadamente su cuerpo, tan dulce y estrecho.   
—¡Mmhg! ¡Mgg! ¡Ngh! ¡Mhg! ―gimió Raphael   
De repente el hombre lobo dejó de besarle para rugir al mismo tiempo en que alzaba la vista y se sujetaba fuerte de las sábanas tensando su cuerpo.  
—¡¡AAAHHH!! ―gritó Raphael sintiendo una tensión agonizante en su vagina, como si su entrada se abriera un poco más, tan caliente que le ardía y quemaba desde adentro; de pronto sintió como un chorro resbalaba en su interior tan caliente adentrarse hasta lo más profundo llenando su vagina, fue tanto que salió casi ocn leves chorros de su vagina y la conexión que hacia el lobo.  
El intruso dejó de rugir terminando jadeante, después observó detenidamente a Raph mientras le sonreía enternecido, se acercó a su rostro tomándolo con delicadeza y acercando su hocico alargado hasta el oído de Raph; éste último no quería saber nada, tenía la mirada puesta en el techo con los ojos llorosos y los labios llenos de saliva de tanto haber gritado y los besos húmedos que le regaló el intruso.  
—Gracias por esta noche, fue la mejor que pude haber tenido ―rió entre dientes y luego se separó inclinando sus orejas de una forma un tanto tierna; Raph regreso a verle y luego cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar   
El hombre lobo suspiró largamente, estuvo así unido a la tortuga hasta que la media hora paso, en ese momento el hombre bestia envolvió su pene otra vez dejando que las gotas de semen resbalaran un poco; por otro lado Raphael terminó con las piernas abiertas, de su entrada seguía saliendo el líquido con lentitud con un leve pigmento rojo mezclándose con la esencia del intruso.  
—Espero verte luego, Raphael ―sonrió y después salió de su habitación por la puerta


	10. Pesadilla

Al día siguiente el temperamental no había podido pegar los ojos para poder dormir, temblaba y de sus orbes aún seguía escurriendo por poco de agua salda mientras que se cubría con una sábana, miraba detenidamente la ventana viendo que estaba cerrada, no sabía cómo había logrado entrar sin escucharlo; Raph intentó moverse pero abruptamente sintió algo que salió de su entrepierna, temeroso y con los ojos cristalinos comenzó a deslizar su mano hasta su entrada, una vez allí tocó lo que había escurrido, Raph tembló al sentir la viscosidad del semen salir de su cuerpo aun con lentitud. Raph gimió alejando su mano de allí, sus piernas estaban entumecidas al no haber movido ni un solo músculo, trago grueso y luego se escondió bajó las sábanas intentando despegar su mente de lo que había pasado. Pero cada vez que Raphael intentaba cerrar sus ojos, la imagen casi en un flashback aparecía en su mente provocando que abriera sus ojos otra vez y temblara al mismo tiempo en que las lágrimas salían. Raph sin poder creer lo que había pasado, comenzó a sollozar bajó las sabanas encogiéndose más de lo que ya estaba, sentía las garras clavarse en su cuerpo y la herida en su cuello que a duras penas se había cerrado.  
Rato más tarde el genio a las afueras de su apartamento, cuando de repente se topó con su padre al frente de él, los dos estaban algo desconcertados, Donnie por haber creído que su padre debería estar dentro del edificio mientras que Splinter levantaba el ceño mirándole con seriedad viéndolo a fuera a esas altas horas de la mañana. El roedor no tardó en deducir que el genio no había pasado la noche en su apartamento y enseguida se apresuró a cuestionarlo mientras subían a su piso. En cuestión de minutos los dos entraron a su cuarto rentado.  
—…así que dejaste solo a tu hermano ―dijo el roedor cerrando la puerta  
—Lo siento, así fue… pero.. él está bien, de no haber sido así me hubiera llamado  
—Bien ―suspiró el roedor encaminándose al sofá, con los ojos lagañosos y algo ojerosos se recostó dejando el sofá en su cama― ¿en dónde está Raphael?  
—Creo que debe estar en su habitación el búfalo viejo ―rió un tanto burlón― iré a verlo  
Raph abrió sus ojos otra vez viendo esa imagen pegada a sus retinas, no podía despegarse esos amarillos que se clavaban en lo profundo de su alma, de repente el genio tocó la puerta llamando la atención del temperamental, el rudo se exaltó sintiendo helar todo su cuerpo.  
—Raph ¿estás ahí?... Raph… ¿Raph? ―la voz de Donnie se volvió preocupada― ¡Raph! ¡Raph! ―exclamó y luego forcejeó la puerta, después de tanto forzarla ésta se abrió súbitamente, al instante el genio posó sus ojos en la cama viendo el bulto de su hermano, por un segundo palideció al mismo tiempo en que un extraño aroma comenzaba a inundar su olfato, de inmediato corrió acercándose al bulto en la cama, al instante el rudo se movió un poco dando una señal de vida― me alegra que estés bien ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué estás así? ¿te sientes bien? ―preguntó mientras le quitaba la sabana de la cabeza, sin embargo Raph la sujetó dejando que solo sus ojos se hicieran notorio quedando todavía de lado dándole la espalda abrazándose a sí mismo, al instante el esbelto se percató de que su hermano temblaba constantemente y sollozaba intentando quedarse en silencio― R-Raph  
—S-Sal de aquí, Donnie ―murmuró Raphael con una voz fácilmente quebradiza― por… favor… vete  
—Raph ¿algo malo está pasando?  
—Vete… por favor, déjame… solo ―tragó saliva abrazándose fuertemente y haciéndose más bolita  
—No me voy de aquí, algo raro está pasando y… ¿te has percatado del extraño aroma que emana… de… ―olfatea y de pronto traga grueso sintiendo un cosquilleo amargo en su garganta― aquí?  
—D-Donnie hablo en serio  
—Raph ¿qué tienes? ―preguntó algo preocupado, de inmediato Raph se giró con sus ojos ligeramente pintados de rojo y vidriosos también mientras que el agua seguía saliendo de ellos  
—¡Dije vete! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame solo! ¡Sal de aquí!  
—Pero Raph  
—Vete…. ―se movió hacia su lado alejándose del genio pero al momento una punzada dolorosa se apoderó de él― ¡Ahg! ―calló abrupto mientras volvía a meterse entre sus sábanas   
—¿Raph?  
—Vete Donnie ―murmuró― vete  
El genio rápidamente tomó la sábana y luego se la quitó para después tirarla al suelo, Raph quedó vulnerable ante la vista del genio, de inmediato Donnie dirigió sus orbes hacia el cuerpo de su hermano, no vio nada raro hasta que de pronto bajó hasta sus piernas, en ellas y en cubierta del colchón estaban impregnados de un extraño líquido viscoso y brilloso a la vista de un color amarillento con mezclas grandes de color rojo; Donnie palideció caminando hasta atrás y luego cayó abrupto quedando plasmado de lo que veía. Raphael al ver que su hermano lo había descubierto llevó sus manos hasta su rostro donde comenzó a sollozar sin mover sus piernas de aquella posición.  
—R-Raph ¿qué te… quién hizo eso?   
—…  
—¡¿Fue un hombre lobo?! ―Raph al momento de escuchar eso bajó las manos de su rostro posando sus orbes cristalinos y llenos de agonía en su hermano, parpadeó continuamente dejando que las enormes gotas saladas cayeran por sus mejillas, después asintió dolorosamente― ay… no,… no… tú… Raph… ah ―balbuceó y luego se levantó saliendo de la habitación.  
Raph al ver que estaba solo otra vez, se giró viendo parte de la sábana tirada, tragó grueso intentando levantarse pero su cuerpo seguía herido cuando de pronto Splinter llegó casi pálido hasta la habitación de Raphael, de pronto su corazón se partió en dos viendo a Raphael destrozado sobre la cama, su cuerpo tembló perdiendo fuerzas y luego con dificultad llego hasta él.  
—¡Raphael! ¡Hijo mío!  
—P-Padre  
Splinter no tenía palabras para hablar sobre lo que pasó, ni siquiera tenía palabras de consuelo ante lo que había pasado, trago grueso y luego se sentó en la cama mientras acercaba al temperamental a su cuerpo; Raph gimió un poco ante el movimiento brusco de su cuerpo, después dejó reposar su peso en el cuerpo de su padre dejando que lo abrazaba otorgándole ese calor y confianza.  
Las horas parecieron largas hasta que después de un rato ayudaron a que Raphael se diera un baño y cambiara de atuendo, Splinter se percató de la mordida que tenía en su cuello, era muy profunda tanto que alcanzaba su tierna piel interna. Después de ayudarle lavaron las sabanas y al final dejaron a Raphael reposar en la cama otra vez mientras que Splinter y Donnie a sus costados.   
—Esto está muy mal… esto… esto ―dijo Splinter caminando de un lado a otro mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaba― se supone que… los traje aquí para protegerlos pero… pero ―sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos― resultó ser peor… Raphael… ―no tenía palabras para eso  
—¡No, no! ¡Esto… está mal! ―mencionó Donnie caminando de un lado a otro― April me invitó y… sensei se quedó en su trabajo hasta muy tarde… ―se detuvo mirando al temperamental― alguien planeó esto  
—¿C-Cómo puedes saberlo? ―preguntó Raphael con los ojos cristalinos mientras se cubría con la sábana abrazándose   
—A ver, Raph ¡¿Había algo que reconociste en el hombre lobo?! ―preguntó colocándose de rodillas en el suelo y posando sus manos en la cama  
—No… no sé… y no quiero recordar… por favor… no… no más… sus ojos amarillos siempre se clavan en mi mente… por favor  
—Donatello ―dijo Splinter captando su atención― no tortures más a tu hermano, no lo presiones  
—Pero… sensei, eso es la única manera de hacer que recuerde al maldito para acusarlo con la policía ―de repente su t-phone sonó y luego lo tomó del bolsillo de su pantalón contestando la llamada― ¿Hola? Ah… Casey no podremos ir a trabajar hoy porque se ha presentado un… ―calló― no, no iremos hasta el día de mañana ―habló entre dientes― adiós ―colgó molesto y luego lo guardó― Hoy no iremos a trabajar, quiero buscar respuestas ―expresó Donnie   
Enseguida Donnie miró la ventana, no estaba forcejeada, frunció el ceño ladeando la cabeza, luego soltó un largo suspiro, quería hacer preguntas a su hermano pero no estaba para eso. Splinter consoló a su hijo abrazándolo tratando de que esa experiencia pasara de una buena vez, pero lo peor es que eso estaría gravado en su memoria por siempre.   
—Padre ―dijo Donnie sentándose en la orilla mirando a Splinter y a su hermano, luego llevó una mano hasta su cuello torciendo los labios― ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
—Tendremos que… ir a acusarlo con la policía, que atrapen a ese maldito  
—No… ―dijo Raphael alzando la vista mientras se sentaba por su cuenta con las piernas dobladas, luego tomó su sabana y se cubrió con ella estando todavía sentado bajo el refugio de su sabana  
—¿Por qué no? ―preguntó el roedor girando levemente su torso para mirar mejor a su hijo  
—Porque… si lo… acuso ―tragó grueso llevando su brazo hasta limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro, sollozó un poco y luego tragó grueso otra vez― tal vez él… sea quien sea… pueda enterarse y venir tras de mí… y tratarme… peor… que esta… horrible noche… mejor hay que irnos   
—La otra opción sería irnos ―comentó el genio mirando a su hermano  
—Sea donde sea… hay hombres lobo… una… una maldita plaga que… jamás se acabará… no tengo escapatoria ―concluyó Raphael   
—Está bien, Raphael. Tienes razón ―añadió el roedor mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuerpo de la tortuga apegándolo a él, en ese instante el temperamental sintió el tacto caliente de su padre, como si aquella caricia se marcara rotundo en su cuerpo; Raph se quedó paralizado tragando grueso, resolló y luego se quedó estático en su lugar sin ir con su padre, Splinter al ver lo helado que se puso, dejó de tocarlo― sea donde sea habrá hombres lobo y la peor parte es que… te tocó ser víctima de esos abusos. Si no quieres que lo acusemos, no lo vamos a hacer ―suspiró― haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte a superar esto   
—Sí… ―murmuró Raphael― por favor… quiero que,.. salgan de aquí, quiero estar solo… por favor ―suspiró otra vez mientras se acostaba en su cama   
Splinter se levantó de la cama mirando detenidamente a su hijo, suspiró con pesadez mientras inclinaba las orejas, luego caminó hasta la puerta, en ese momento Donnie también se levantó dejando solo a su hermano en su habitación.  
Raph al estar solo en su cuarto, cubrió todo su cuerpo con la sabana, soltó un largo suspirar sintiendo su cuerpo tenso, enseguida colocó una mano en su cuello en donde estaba la gasa con la herida, posteriormente la acarició sintiendo aun el leve dolor punzante, Raph cerró delicadamente sus ojos dejando que el agua saliera de sus ojos, el agua resbaló por sus mejillas impregnándose en las sábanas.   
En esos momentos Donatello estaba en su habitación con una libreta en su escritorio, caminó de un lado a otro con un lápiz en su mano mientras lo golpeaba en sus labios de manera pensante; enseguida pensaba en todos los patrones que vio el día anterior, después de tanto pensar, éste se sentó en su escritorio posando sus ojos en el cuaderno, luego anotó todo lo raro que vio.   
—Todo apunta a que Casey lo hizo, él es el culpable pero… ¡ahg, demonios! Pero… no puedo acusarlo… Raph no quiere… necesito… necesito buscar una manera para atraparlo y hacer que confíense pero… sin que tenga la idea de vengarse de Raph ―dijo para sí y luego llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras suspiraba largamente al ver que sus ideas eran inútiles por un intento de hacer confesar a Casey

…

Durante todo el día, Raphael apenas si logró salir de su habitación para comer algo y llenar la barriga, pero cuando la noche llegó, al momento de ir a dormir; Raph no pudo pegar sus ojos, sentía el tacto del hombre lobo en su cuerpo, sentía su profunda y áspera respiración en su nuca, escuchando sus gruñidos muy cerca de su oído. Raph intentó ignorarlo tratando de cerrar sus párpados pero esa imagen de los ojos amarillos se clavó en su mente provocando que abriera los ojos otra vez quedando perplejo y sin aliento. Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras que sus labios temblaban dejando que el agua salda corriera por sus mejillas. Con el pasar de los minutos tan lentamente, Raphael sintió una tortura, durante la noche apenas si logró sellar sus párpados, pero al cabo de minutos despertaba abruptamente y casi temblando recordando ese terrible suceso que marcó su vida.


	11. Dolor interno

En esos momentos Leo estaba en su sofá de terciopelo mientras limaba sus garras al mismo tiempo en que una sonrisa gallarda se dibujaba en sus labios, rió entre dientes y luego abrió sus ojos escuchando un par de pasos avecinarse; Leo volvió su mirada al frente percatándose de que Mikey estaba completamente lastimado, con raspones y moretones perceptibles en sus brazos, el pecoso respiraba profundamente de una forma agitada posando sus ojos amarillos en el gallardo de su hermano, enseguida Leonardo se sentó cruzándose de brazos.  
—¿Qué se sintió ser atropellado por un coche a mitad de la noche? Fue divertido ¿no? ―rió mordaz  
—¡Cállate! ¡De no haber sido por ese estúpido hombre, te hubiera alcanzado! ―bufó y luego se sentó en el otro sofá individual con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas   
—Tranquilo, solo espero que nadie te haya visto pasar por… esa terrible humillación de… perro atropellado ―carcajeó malicioso, de pronto los dos se quedaron en silencio viendo la puerta principal de la sala abrirse de par en par, una vez más Saki se hizo presente en el centro de la sala, de pronto olfateó profundo percibiendo un extraño aroma en sus hijos, frunció el ceño y después se encaminó hacia ellos dos mientras colocaba sus manos en su espalda  
—Leonardo  
—P-Padre, me da gusto verte ¿en dónde estuviste toda la noche?  
—A pesar de que anoche haya sido luna llena y una temporada incontrolable de celo, fui a hacer otros deberes y a aprovechar lo máximo de las bestias incontenibles que somos, por cierto Leonardo ―su voz se volvió un tanto áspera, tanto que Leo tragó saliva poniéndose nervioso― ¿te vengaste?  
—Ah… claro que sí ―dijo más aliviado pensando que preguntaría otra cosa, de inmediato Saki levantó el ceño algo dudoso  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Por supuesto, adoré sus gritos de piedad ―rió entre dientes con una mirada maliciosa   
—Me alegro mucho por ti, hijo mío   
—Gracias, padre ―se levantó haciendo una reverencia  
Saki sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y luego salió de la sala. Mikey se quedó lívido por lo que dijo, ya lo había olvidado y casi, como si el universo estuviera en su contra, se lo recordaban, Mikey desvió la mirada y luego bufó rodando los ojos, respiró profundamente y después volvió sus ojos azules al mayor.  
—¿Qué… qué se sintió hacerlo con él?  
—¿No escuchaste? ―preguntó Leo cruzándose de brazos  
—Sí… pero… me gustaría que dieras más detalles, ya sabes, si es que lo hiciste  
—¿Estás insinuando que no abusé de él?  
—Algo   
—Cuando yo digo algo, digo la verdad. Sí lo hice, pude saborear la piel de Raphael con la mía, lloraba de piedad y gritaba también, fue tanto que aún lo tengo grabado en mi memoria y sin duda podría repetirlo otra vez  
—¿No tienes miedo de que Raph te… acuse con la policía?  
—La verdad no ―bostezó algo cansado por la agotadora noche de celo y luna llena― ¡Estoy tan hambriento!

… 

Donnie estaba limpiando la barra despachadora mientras torcía los labios con un gesto disgustado, poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en sus pensamientos acerca del terrible sucedo que le había pasado a su hermano, no pensaba en otra cosa más que eso, de pronto sintió como una mano se posaba en su trasero de una forma casi pervertida y con movimientos rápidos masajeaba, de inmediato el de púrpura se giró con un severo tic en su ojo derecho viendo con ira reprimida a Jones; éste rápidamente apartó su mano de él dando un paso hacia atrás.  
—¡Casey! ―gruñó el genio empuñando sus manos  
—Lo siento, admito que fue una mala idea y que no pude evitarlo. Oye, compréndeme, no es fácil ser un hombre lobo, además los efectos de la Luna Llena y la semana de celo aún están en mí  
—¿La qué cosa de qué?   
—Olvídalo, tú no lo entenderías, por cierto ―colocó sus manos en su espalda baja― ¿en dónde está Raphael? Hace dos días que no viene y dijiste que me lo comentarías pero solo lo atrasas, como si quisieras evitar hablar sobre… eso   
Donnie percibió un aura mentira en el humano, por tanto apretó los dientes mientras seguía con las manos empuñadas, luego de repente dio un paso al frente atemorizando al joven, de pronto le sujetó de su traje por el cuello halándolo hacia él.  
—¡Está bien! ¡Basta ya! ―riñó en voz alta sin importar los pocos clientes que estaban por allí― ¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Tú planeaste todo esto, cierto?! Ven ese instante Casey se quedó algo desconcertado por aquella acusación  
—¿De qué estás hablando? ―intentó retroceder pero esta vez Donnie estaba realmente furioso   
—¡¿Tú lee hiciste eso a mi hermano, verdad!? ¡Contesta!  
—¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ―chilló como un can regañado  
—¡Tú lo preparaste y abusaste de él!   
—¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo?! ¿¡Qué?!  
—No te hagas el tonto  
—Pero… hablo con la verdad, no sé de qué hablas y por favor… ¿podrías… soltarme? ―le soltó de mala gana sin quitar su fría mirada acusadora, enseguida Casey algo molesto por el trato del alto, se limpió su uniforme, carraspeó y después se cruzó de brazos mirando con enojo al esbelto― escucha, si no me dices lo que pasó, no podré responderte y no sabía que alguien… había abusado de tu hermano  
—Fue uno de tu maldita especie  
—Ah, bien… ¿puedes contarme lo que pasó?  
—Hace dos días, cuando April me invitó a pasar la noche con ella, Raph se quedó solo y pues… un hombre lobo entró y abusó de él  
—Qué mal, me hubiera gustado ser ese hombre lobo ―susurró  
—¡¿Qué dijiste?!  
—Nada, estaba bromeando  
—¡Pues yo no estoy para bromas!  
—Ya entiendo y pensante que había sido yo, como dije me hubiera gustado pero… no, no fui, te lo juro ―sonrió algo descarada, eso hizo que la sospecha en el genio se levantara y ¿hasta cuándo va a venir?  
—No lo sé, tal vez… ya no venga a trabajar o… no lo sé   
—Oh… pues… me… siento… mal por tu hermano ―colocó una mano en el hombro del genio― creo   
—No me toques  
—Lo que tú digas ―se separó de él con una sonrisa nerviosa― ahora, no pierdas más tu trabajo y haz lo tuyo   
—Bien ―habló entre dientes el esbelto, luego se volteó volviendo a hacer su limpieza de la barra.  
April al ver algo extraño en su compañero, se acercó de una forma sutil, luego de estar a un lado de él, ella carraspeó llamando su atención, de inmediato el genio regresó a verle, sin embargo la típica sonrisa que aparecía cuando la veía no estaba.  
—A-April ¿qué quieres?  
—¿Qué pasa contigo? No te ves muy bien desde hace… dos días  
—E-Es que… algo malo pasó ―volvió sus ojos tristes y cristalinos en la barra soltando un largo suspiro, April sabía bien de qué se trataba, por tanto mordió su labio inferior apartando la mirada disimuladamente mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de él, pero el tacto de la chica ni cosquillas le hacía a Donnie por esos momentos   
—¿P-Puedo saber qué fue?  
—No lo divulgues pero… abusaron de Raph  
—¿Un hombre lobo?   
—Exactamente y… tú ¿cómo sabes? ―regresó a verle y la pelirroja de igual manera  
—Ah… ya es… algo de casi cada luna llena que… se les antoja hacer eso  
—¿Te reguardas bien, cierto?  
—Sí ―suspiró― algunos salen ilesos y… otros no, así es la vida en la gran ciudad  
—Y ¿no han intentado acusarlo con la policía?  
—Donnie, hay hombres lobo en esos puestos y…casi nadie se arriesga a hacer eso por temor a que… los torturen en una próxima luna llena  
—Raph tiene razón… es… mejor tomar esto con calma hasta… hallar una oportunidad de hacer que ese maldito hombre lobo pague por lo que hizo y ahora que lo pienso… April no parece haber estado involucrada en esto… tal vez… solo fue… una terrible coincidencia   
El reloj marcaba cerca de las 4:30 p.m. cuando de pronto Xever entró al lugar captando la atención de Donnie y April, enseguida el genio palideció un poco de verlo, sabía a lo que iba, enseguida el moreno se acercó hasta la barra y luego golpeó su mano contra la barra.  
—¡Donatello! ¿En dónde está Raphael? ¡He llamado mil veces a su t-phone y no contesta! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! ¡¿Acaso le prohibieron verme?! ―se mostraba realmente molesto, enseguida el genio tragó saliva y después un tanto inmutado, éste abrió la puerta de la barra, enseguida el moreno ladeó la cabeza viendo el extraño acto de Donnie   
—Primero, tranquilízate y… eh… pasa ―Montes torció los labios y luego entró mientras miraba desconcertado al genio, en ese momento Donnie guió a Xever lejos de April, después de un rato los dos se posicionaron cerca del pasillo que conducía al despacho de Jones.  
Xever se cruzó de brazos mirando con molestia al alto, Donnie no sabía cómo explicar eso y tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, enseguida Donnie se puso en una postura seria.  
—Xever… Raphael… él… ―suspiró― fue abusado por un hombre lobo ―en ese instante Xever palideció mientras abría más sus ojos achicando sus orbes tan súbitamente, sintió como una estaca en su corazón se atravesaba pensando en la agonía que tuvo que pasar el temperamental, tragó grueso mientras parpadeaba continuamente   
—No… tú… me estás mintiendo para que no lo vea  
—Me gustaría que fuera así pero… no me gusta jugar con eso, Raphael sí… fue abusado por un hombre lobo  
—Esto no puede ser posible ―gruñó bajando la vista y luego empuñó sus manos mientras bufaba constantemente sintiendo un ardiente calor en su pecho que lo consumía internamente sintiendo una rabia casi inmensa e incontrolable, al no ver cómo podía descargar su ira, éste miró la pared y luego golpeó fuertemente con sus nudillos marcando pared mientras gruñía y bufaba. Donnie se quedó petrificado por las acciones del moreno y luego tragó grueso, después suspiró viendo que también le estaba afectando mucho eso  
Xever respiró hondo calmando su ira interna, luego llevó una mano hasta su cara tratando de contenerse, luego de un rato volvió la mirada al esbelto.  
—¿Puedo ir a verlo?  
—Ah… no lo sé… no es seguro que vayas a nuestro apartamento, sabes que no confío en ti ―enseguida Montes torció los labios levantando el ceño  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí  
—Tranquilo. No voy a robarte, solo quiero saber cómo está Raphael, sabes que… yo ―llevó una mano a su cuello apartando la mirada del genio mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban calientes y pintados ligeramente de rojo― lo amo y necesito estar con él   
Donnie mordió su labio inferior mientras desviaba la mirada, respiró hondo y luego soltó un pesado suspirar― bien, puedes ir   
—¿Cuál es la dirección?   
—Solo debes caminar hacia la izquierda, es el primer apartamento que vas a ver en la esquina, no está tan lejos  
—¡De acuerdo! ―dijo― y yo… eh… gracias por esto ―masculló  
—Ni lo menciones  
—Gracias, pensé que tendría que recordarlo por siempre   
En esos momentos Raphael estaba de lado mirando la ventana abierta mientras se cubría con la sábana, enseguida intentó cerrar sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba agotado y cansado, no había podido dormir bien en dos días, Raph poco a poco cerró sus párpados dejando que el cansancio se apoderara de su cuerpo, no tardó mucho y de pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió obscuro sintiendo que poco a poco su cuerpo descansaba.   
No pasó más de media hora cuando de repente Raphael sintió un extraño toque en su brazo como si una descarga eléctrica se apodera de cuerpo, de inmediato abrió sus ojos súbitamente dándose la vuelta para ver hacia la puerta, de repente sintió que su corazón saldría de su plastrón al ver la imagen de Xever tan súbitamente dentro de su habitación, el temperamental respiró agitado pestañeando continuamente.  
—Lamento si te asusté, vine en cuanto me enteré de lo que pasó ―al escuchar esas palabras, Raphael no pudo evitar que aquel sentimiento se apoderara de su cuerpo otra vez, una presión en su pecho apareció sintiendo como el aliento faltaba en su cuerpo, miró a Xever con tristeza al darse cuenta de que jamás sería de él por lo que pasó, después poco a poco sus bellos ojos verdes comenzaron a empaparse de agua hasta salir de ellos y resbalar por su bandana y mejillas


	12. Mentiras

Xever sintió como su corazón se partía en dos al ver la tristeza siendo reflejada en los ojos del temperamental, enseguida sin saber muy bien qué hacer conforme a la deplorable situación, el moren ose sentó en la orilla de la cama quedando a un lado de él, después se recostó en la cama posando su brazo de manera protectora en el cuerpo del de rojo tratando de consolarlo con su calor, sin embargo Raphael en contra de su voluntad sintió como el tacto de Xever hacía arder su cuerpo, casi súbitamente el temperamental se separó de él resollando su cuerpo todavía estaba sensible.  
—Raphael ¿qué pasa?  
—No… no eres tú… s-soy yo… quero que me abraces pero… ―se cubrió con la sábana― cada vez que alguien intenta abrazarme y darme consuelo… siento como si… las manos de él… se… se posaran de nuevo en mi cuerpo   
—Raphael, tranquilo, sabes que soy yo, solo debes hacer que tu mente me reconozca otra vez ―Raph tragó grueso y luego cerró delicadamente sus ojos tratando de relajar su cuerpo, en ese momento Xever posó su brazo otra vez en él, pero al momento Raph se estremeció percatándose del ardor que crecía en el espacio que acaparaba Xever; el moreno al ver el dolor que pasaba lo acercó más a su cuerpo, sabía lo que debía de hacer aunque la sensación de Raph estuviera en él  
Raph respiraba agitado tratando de contener esa sensación de su ser, se sentía extraño, como cosquillas que recorrían sin parar, su corazón súbitamente se aceleró mientras que sus ojos se achicaban. Así estuvieron los dos juntos por un largo rato, Raph poco a poco sintió su cuerpo relajarse y el tacto ardiente se desvanecía lentamente, Xever al ver que estaba más calmado tomó un respiro intentando saber lo que había pasado.   
—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
—¿Quién te dijo esto? ―preguntó el rudo regresando sus orbes cristalinos   
—Donatello, me preocupaste por no contestar mis llamadas y tampoco te había visto en tu trabajo, así que la única manera para saber de ti fue hablarle a él   
—Dime ¿te avergüenzas de mí por esto? ―le miró directamente, al momento Montes se percató del hilo de voz  
—Claro que no ―dijo y luego pasó su mano por su mentón delicadamente posando la yema de sus dedos en sus menillas― no puedo avergonzarme de esto, de algo que jamás deseaste  
—Pero… pero… jamás podré darte… mi cuerpo  
—Eso no importa, lo bueno es que estás bien, me alegra mucho que sigas con vida  
—Xever… en serio lo siento  
—No te disculpes, como dije no fue tu culpa ―besó la frente― yo mismo me encargaré de encontrar a ese maldito que te causó tanto daño   
—Pero… qué harás cuando lo encuentres  
—Lo encerraré yo mismo, tengo muchos conocidos que me ayudarán  
—Pero… que tal… que tal si sale y abusa de mí otra vez  
—No lo hará, me encargaré de que jamás de tu vuelva a lastimar ―dijo tenazmente― pero solo debes decirme si… reconociste algo de él  
—No… no lo sé,… estaba obscuro y solo unos ojos amarillos tengo grabados en mi mente, lo siento por no… poder darte algo más de pistas para atraparlo   
—No te preocupes, por lo regular los hombres lobo son fáciles de identificar, así que buscaré cada pista de ese malnacido   
—¿E-Estás seguro? Tengo… miedo ―se apegó más a él  
—Tranquilo, solo relájate ―besó otra vez su frente― además, también voy a ayudarte a superar esto  
—¿E-En serio lo harás?  
—Por supuesto, solo por ti ―dijo dulcemente, después de eso con delicadeza se movió un poco apoyándose con sus manos y piernas y luego quedó justo encima de Raphael   
El rudo mutante se quedó estático sintiendo una parálisis en su cuerpo, sabía que Xever era un total romántico cuando estaba con él, por tanto no podía negarle que le apapachara todo lo que quisiera solo para subirle el ánimo, Raph trago grueso abriendo más sus ojos, luego el moreno de una manera sutil se acercó a sus labios y luego los unió con los de Raph en cálido beso, Raphael no sabía qué hacer, todavía estaba en shock con cualquier tipo de caricia, sentía que todo dañaba su cuerpo, así que éste rápidamente empujó a Xever de su ser. Los dos se quedaron alejados uno del otro, Raph se sintió avergonzado por un segundo y luego se cubrió totalmente con la sábana. Xever sabía que esa situación solo mantendría a Raphael alejado por un tiempo, el moreno desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado de sus actos, después suspiró largamente colocándose otra vez sobre el rudo.  
—P-Perdón ―bajó la sabana de su rostro― lo siento… no fue mi intención  
—Descuida ―sonrió apacible apoyando una mano a su costado y luego con la otra acarició el suave rostro de Raphael― solo dime algo ¿estás dispuesto a que te ayude en esto?  
—S-Sí, sabes que por ti lo que sea… pero… ahora.. no me siento nada bien   
—¿Quieres que te ayude ahora mismo? Quiero que tu cuerpo me reconozca otra vez, no quiero que tengas esos reflejos de miedo conmigo  
—Q-Quiero hacerlo, en serio, quiero sentirte otra vez pero… mi cuerpo no me deja  
—¿Puedo intentarlo? ―Raph suspiró y luego asintió  
Xever se acercó a sus labiosos otra vez plantándole un dulce beso en ellos, Raph se tensó nuevamente cuando de pronto el moreno descendió una mano hasta su caparazón para luego pasarlo por debajo de él y abrazarlo fuertemente, después poco a poco se fue acomodando entre sus piernas para parecer de un modo protector, luego sus besos cálidos y húmedos fueron descendiendo hasta su cuello intentando hacerle ver que no había nada malo con él, Raph resolló abriendo ampliamente sus ojos quedándose con las manos heladas y una extraña sensación que recorrió su cuerpo. Xever al ver que Raph se contenía muy bien, paró de besarlo para luego conectar su mirada con él, los dos se quedaron en silencio y luego una vez más besó sus dulces y carnosos labios  
—Rahael, lo siento, no pude contenerme  
—N-No te preocupes… d-después de todo se sintió… raro… por favor… para… esta sesión… ya tuve suficiente por hoy… por favor, Xever  
—De acuerdo, no te preocupes, seguiré intentando que esto salga de tu mente y haré que todos los días sean los mejores, plantaré mejores recuerdos para que puedas olvidar este suceso.

…

Al día siguiente el moreno al ver que el temperamental no estaba en su trabajo, éste una vez más fue al apartamento de la familia Hamato con un paquete en sus manos, subió una vez más y luego llegó al cuarto de las tortugas, y sin la ayuda de llaves entró gracias a sus viejas técnicas callejeras. Una vez más se encaminó hacia la habitación del temperamental, con su misma técnica entró, luego asomó su cabeza percatándose de que Raphael estaba mirando a la ventana, Xever entró enteramente y luego cerró la puerta con delicadeza, al instante el temperamental se giró percatándose de su presencia.  
—Hola, Xever  
—Hola, cariño ―dijo un tanto apenado por lo meloso que se veía, Raph dibujó una sonrisa casi forzada  
—Me alegra que vengas a hacerme compañía ―se sentó en la cama  
—No hay de qué, como dije es mi trabajo hacerte feliz  
—Por cierto,… ¿c-cómo entraste? ¿El portero te dio las llaves?  
—Ah ―caminó hasta la cama y luego desvió la mirada― sabes que he aprendido técnicas en la calle, así que las abro con ayuda de mis navajas   
—¿En serio? Bueno… de algún modo es increíble   
—Lo sé ―comentó el moreno y luego le entregó la caja en sus manos, Raphael dudoso bajó la vista para luego abrirlo, después de eso se percató de que eran chocolates  
—Gracias, Xever   
—No hay de qué, anda puedes comerlos ―expresó y luego el temperamental comenzó a comerlos mientras los saboreaba dulcemente, hace tiempo que no tenía el gusto de probarlo   
Después de que Raph se los comiera, dejó la caja vacía a un lado de él, luego tomó un largo suspiro mientras posaba sus ojos en el moreno, Xever lo abrazó cariñosamente apegándolos a su cuerpo, Raphael se quedó algo helado al sentir otra vez ese tacto, tragó saliva y luego intentó olvidar el miedo en su cuerpo, enseguida el temperamental cerró sus ojos dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara otra vez, sabía que era difícil y que por el momento no podía recibir alguna ayuda externa sin el temor de que algo malo pasara.   
Tal y como lo dijo Xever, le ayudaría en todo lo que pudieran, por tanto cada día iba a verlo hasta que al finalizar el mes, el temperamental volvió a salir de su hogar de vuelta al trabajo, sin embargo a pesar de que poco a poco volvía a tomar confianza en el exterior, todavía no se sentía seguro totalmente. Pero después de todo Raphael estuvo haciendo su deber en el local de Casey.  
Raph intentaba ignorar las miradas que caían en él, pero era algo difícil, sentía un cosquilleo en su nuca percatándose de las miradas que caían en él, el temperamental tragó grueso y luego caminó de vuelta a la barra de despacho en donde entró acomodándose de nuevo en su puesto. El genio para tratar de animarlo palmeó su hombro dibujando una sonrisa gallarda en sus labios.  
—Me alegra que estés de vuelta ―dijo Donnie― me sorprende que Xever hiciera un buen trabajo  
—T-Te dije que era de confiar ―comentó regresándolo a ver mientras dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, luego suspiró― ahora ya… no dudes más de él   
—Está bien, admito que me equivoqué con él ―rió algo nervioso― ya no te molestaré más con eso, además creo que Xever puede ser un buen cuñado para mí ―expresó colocando ambas manos a sus costados con una amplia sonrisa  
—Oigan, oigan ―dijo Casey apareciendo atrás de él , de inmediato los hermanos regresaron a verlo― sé que es agradable que Raph esté aquí haciendo su trabajo pero por favor hagan su trabajo que para eso les pago ―ordenó   
—Está bien ―comentaron los dos, luego Casey se alejó de ellos  
Por otro lado April se sentía culpable, sentía un extraño ardor y molestia en su pecho, una vez más veía a Raphael trabajar y que aparentemente estaba bien, la fémina pelirroja soltó un suspiro y luego caminó hasta ellos tratando de aparentar que nada malo estaba pasando.   
En esos momentos Leo estaba caminando por las con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con su hermano a su costado, el mayor tenía una sonrisa gallarda puesta en sus labios mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Mikey solo se cruzó de brazos mirando con enojo a su mayor, luego bufó rodando los ojos.   
—Y bien ¿a dónde planeas llevarme? ―preguntó el pecoso  
—A Cupcake Master, es momento de ir a ver a Raphael  
—¿Cómo sabes que está allí? Hace días que no se presentaba  
—April me lo comentó   
—Odio cuando April está de tu lado ―dijo el pecoso   
—Es que tú no sabes cómo se tratan las mujeres y ella lo sabe muy bien ―rió un tanto descarado mientras apresuraba el paso para llegar pronto al lugar cuando de repente alguien atrás de Leo le tomó por el cuello y de inmediato lo haló hacia el colocándolo contra la pared mientras posaba su mano sobre el cuello de éste apretándolo con fuerza con la intención de asfixiarlo. Mikey resolló volteándolo a ver percatándose de que Slash apresaba a su hermano  
Leo pataleó con fuerza llevando sus manos hasta las manos de la gran tortuga que lo apresaba, Leo tragó con fuerza tratando de tomar aire para seguir luchando, mientras tanto Slash tenía su mirada seria clavada en él.  
—¡Oye, suéltalo, tú mastodonte! ―expresó Mikey mientras le mostraba los dientes y gruñía, inmediatamente Slash regresó a ver al menor para luego reír malicioso, tomó un respiro y luego dejó de apretar el cuello de Leo pero sin soltarlo de aquella posición   
—Tranquilo, Miguel Ángel, no pretendía hacerle daño a tu hermano, solo quería aclarar algo   
—¿Qué?   
—¡Ahg! ¡Slash, qué demonios quieres?! ―preguntó Leo tomando un respiro constantemente sin quitar sus manos de las de Slash  
—Dime, Leonardo, ya que puedo verte otra vez cara a cara ―volvió su voz un poco más grueso― ¿es verdad que abusaste de Raphael como un método para vengarte?   
—¡Sí, demonios te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije esa noche de luna llena! ¿¡Por qué viene esa pregunta ahora?! ―gruñó  
—Porque yo sé la verdad ―esbozó una sonrisa gallarda en sus labios, Leo frunció el entrecejo quedando desconcertado― no fuiste tú  
—¿Qué? ¿qué está pasando? ―preguntó el pecoso acerándose más entre los dos, luego regresó a ver al de azul― ¿¡Me mentiste?!   
—¡No, yo te dije la verdad, Slash es el mentiroso! ¡No creas ni una sola palabra!   
—Slash ―dijo el menor― ¿por qué no comentas lo que pasa? Presiento que Leo me está mintiendo   
Enseguida el gran mutante lo soltó de repente, en ese momento Leo volvió a tomar un respiro con más calma llevando las manos hasta su cuello, luego tragó grueso mientras le gruñía al grande.  
—Leonardo no abusó de Raphael, fui yo  
—¿¡Qué?!   
—¡No es cierto, fui yo!   
—¡Claro que no, mentiroso, fui yo!  
—¡Woah, woah! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ―preguntó el pecoso sin saber quién decía la verdad, miró de un lado a otro a los dos mutante mientras fruncía el entrecejo, se sintió confundido por un momento   
—Yo abusé de Raphael, por tanto iré a verlo y a hacer que me pertenezca   
—¿Cómo sabes que ya llegó? ―preguntó Leo  
—Pude captar su aroma por esta calle, el viento corre rápido ―rió entre dientes  
—¡AH, NO! ¡Raphael me pertenece, ya lo marqué! ―riñó y en ese momento los dos se miraron detenidamente por un segundo y luego comenzaron a correr dejando al pecoso solo  
—¡ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO! ¡NO HAN RESPONDIDO MI PREGUNTA!


	13. Visita nocturna

De repente los dos llegaron al local abriendo las puertas súbitamente, por fortuna no había muchos clientes por ese día, sin embargo Raphael resolló viendo una vez más la presencia de los mutantes al frente de él, no sabía por qué Leo le parecía amenazante, por un segundo en la mente de Raphael sintió que Leo había sido quien abusó de él, temeroso y con los labios bien pálidos retrocedió hasta detenerse en la pared, el temperamental tragó grueso palideciendo a más no poder mientras que sus piernas temblaban. Donnie frunció el ceño regresando a ver a su temperamental hermano, había tenido un cambio demasiado drástico, confundido regresó a ver al frente, cuando de pronto el genio palideció de ver tan súbitamente a los dos mutantes delante de él cerca de sus narices, temeroso retrocedió un poco viendo que le causaban una mala espina la presencia de los dos.  
—Ahm, hola, bienvenidos a CupCake Master ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? ―preguntó tratando de ser amable, pero algo le decía que algo andaba mal con ellos dos, el de azul empujó disimuladamente al mastodonte mientras que Slash gruñó un poco mostrándole los dientes de una forma agresiva, el genio tragó pesadamente   
—Al parecer, pequeño tonto ―dijo Slash― no sabes lo que somos  
—¿De qué hablan?  
—Venimos a ver a Raphael, tu hermano y reclamarlo ―añadió Leonardo con una sonrisa mordaz― así que, será mejor que nos abras el paso antes de que algo muy malo pueda pasarte justo ahora   
—P-Pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―preguntó Donnie retrocediendo, cuando de pronto April hizo su apareciendo llegando a su costado, ella rápidamente echó un vistazo al temperamental y luego regresó a ver al genio acercándose un poco más   
—D-Donnie, ellos… ah… al parecer no conoces a muchos de aquí pero… ellos son Leonardo ―señaló al de azul― y Slash y… son unos mutantes lobos… así que mejor déjalos pasar y obedece a lo que dicen  
—¡¿Qué?! ―se exaltó― claro que no y ¡¿Para qué quieren venir a ver a mi hermano?!   
—Porque quiero reclamarlo como mío, después de lo que le hice esa noche me pertenece ahora  
—No le creas ―intervino Leo― la marca que le hice a Raphael hace que me pertenezca ahora, así que es mío, no de él  
—¡¿E-Están diciendo que uno de ustedes abusó de mi hermano?!   
Raphael se quedó congelado escuchando las palabras tan directas de las dos tortugas decían, Raphael sintió su cuerpo completamente paralizado, tragó grueso intentando moverse pero el miedo se lo impedía.  
Mientras tanto en esos momentos Xever estaba caminando en la calle que conectaba el local del temperamental, con una sonrisa gallarda y apacible se acercaba mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos, éste caminó un poco más llegando a la ventana del local, giró su cabeza intentando ver a Raphael cuando de repente quedó en blanco viendo la presencia de dos mutantes que conocía muy bien, el moreno estaba por adentrarse cuando de pronto alguien más llegó posándose a un lado de él y colocando una mano en la manila de la entrada de cristal, respiraba agitadamente mostrando la lengua y luego levantó la vista clavando sus ojos sorprendidos en el moreno.  
Mikey se congeló de tan solo ver la presencia de Montes a un lado de él, Xever por su parte cambió su gesto a uno irritado por ver al cachorro seguidor de Leonardo.  
—¡X-Xever ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
—Mejor dicho ¿qué haces tú y tu hermano aquí?  
—Ah… nada importante   
—¿Nada importante, eh? ―gruñó y luego entró súbitamente dejando al pecoso afuera  
Xever caminó hasta la barra viendo que los dos mutantes habían acorralado a Raphael en la pared sin que Donnie pudiera hacer nada siendo detenido por la pelirroja.   
—¡No vayas, Donnie! ¡Si no les das lo que quieren te aniquilarán! ¡Por favor!  
—¡Pero es mi hermano!   
Rápidamente el moreno dedujo lo que estaban tramando los dos hombres lobo, sin pedir permiso entró atravesando la barra, Donnie se quedó perplejo al igual que la pelirroja y luego Xever llegó hasta ellos quedando en medio de los dos mientras que Raph quedaba delante de él, al instante el temperamental dibujó una sonrisa apacible y al sentirse protegido por él, rápidamente corrió hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente.   
—¡Xever! ―pronunció Raphael hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, Leo al ver al moreno a su lado palideció un poco, de pronto en ese momento Xever sacó una navajas con un mango de cuero negro  
—¡T-Tú! ―expresó el de azul pegándose a la pared  
—Oh, no puedo creer que hayas venido ¿a qué se debe tu inesperada llegada? ―preguntó Slash frunciendo el ceño mientras que Leo temía por su vida  
—Mejor dicho ¿qué hacen ustedes atormentando a Raphael? ―preguntó Montes seriamente mientras que con su otra mano libre abrazaba a Raph  
—Solo… solo queríamos... bueno ―tragó con dificultad temiendo de las palabras que decía él mismo― yo… venía para reclamar a Raphael que por derecho me pertenece   
—Mentiroso, impostor, él pertenece a mí  
—Ya veo ―dijo Xever apuntando con su filosa navaja a los dos― uno de ustedes fue quién abusó de Raphael, me alera escuchar eso y como todo perro calenturiento que son los dos, me temo que no permitiré que hagan eso  
—¿Ah, no? ―preguntó Slash poniéndose en su contra de una manera amenazadora― y ¿por qué no?   
—Créeme Slash, mejor no lo provoques ―comentó Leo  
—Ya lo veremos ―dijo Slash mientras levantaba una mano hacia él, cuando de pronto la descendió súbitamente, sin embargo en ese instante Xever se posicionó firme y luego separó a Raph de él, en ese momento levantó su arma y con un ligero movimiento rápido cortó la piel del más grande provocando una herida profunda con tan solo un rasguño, Slash chilló alejando su brazo de él, luego colocó su mano en la herida para parar la sangre― ¡¿Qué demonios tiene esa cosa?! ¡¡Arde… quema… duele… es como si acido me penetrara! ―chilló encogiéndose en su lugar para luego caer de rodillas  
—¿Esto? Es solo una navaja de plata ¿les gusta? ―Leo tragó grueso y luego negó alejándose un poco de allí  
—¡¿De plata?! ―expresó Slash levantándose mientras apretaba más la herida  
—Así es y si no quieren que corte algo más que solo su piel, será mejor que se larguen de aquí y dejen en paz a Raphael ―gruñó― vamos, fuera de aquí   
Leo y Slash se miraron entre sí, luego se marcaron rápidamente a ver que el terror de los hombres lobo había llegado para salvar a su ‘damisela’, como perros cobardes salieron rápidamente del local, Slash sin decir nada se fue de allí para recibir atención médica especializada en hombres lobo, por otro lado Leo se escondió en un callejón y luego de un rato el pecoso apareció mirando con recelo al mayor.   
—¡¿Por qué me miras así?!   
—Porque estás mintiendo  
—¡Otra vez con eso! ¡Sabes qué, ya no me importa si no crees!   
—Eres un bebé llorón, así actúas cuando algo no es real ―rió mofándose del mayor, Leo solo torció los labios mientras desviaba la mirada― bien, llegaré al fondo de esto para descubrir lo que realmente pasó.

…

Donnie sorprendido por las acciones del moreno quedó perplejo y un tanto lívido, pero él había hecho algo que él no pudo hacer, defender a su propio hermano, enseguida el esbelto corrió hasta él y de inmediato le admiró con devoción, ni siquiera tenía palabras para agradecerle, por otro lado April solo desvió la mirada para luego sobar su brazo y morder su labio con una actitud culpable.  
—X-Xever ¡Gracias por esto!  
—No hay de qué, sabes que haría lo imposible por tu hermano ―comentó y luego guardó su arma para después abrazar a su querido temperamental, Raph levantó la mirada mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho   
—Gracias Xever  
—No te preocupes, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti ―le besó la frente― ahora, como lo prometí, quiero despejar tu mente de todos esos recuerdos, sé que aún no estás bien del todo y para hallar y reconocer a tu agresor más que unos simples ojos amarillos, te llevaré a pasear  
—¿Ahora?  
—Ahora  
—Pero… estoy trabajando   
—No te preocupes, ahora, vayamos a divertirnos  
—Pero… tengo puesto un vestido ―sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas  
—Eso te hace ver más adorable ―enseguida le tomó de la mano y luego se encaminó a la salida, de pronto Casey llegó por la parte del pasillo principal viendo que el moreno se estaba llevando a su empleado, perplejo y algo molesto se acercó hasta él deteniéndolo del brazo   
—¡Un momento! ¡¿A dónde creen que van?! ―detuvo el pelinegro y de inmediato Montes regresó a verlo, con un movimiento brusco lo separó de su cuerpo   
—Llevaré a pasear a Raphael  
—¿No ves que tiene trabajo que hacer?  
—¿En serio? ―habló sarcástico― no me había dado cuenta  
—Oye, Xever, no quiero arruinar tu extraña relación con Raph pero es hora de trabajo  
—Qué pena ―soltó a Raph mientras se giraba, luego sacó nuevamente su navaja mientras acercaba el filo de ésta al rostro de Jones, luego le tomó de la camisa halándolo hacia él, Jones se quedó helado viendo el arma plateada de Montes ― Escúchame bien, pequeño cachorro bueno para nada, será mejor que dejes ir a Raphael conmigo a no ser que quieras que haga una marca permanente en tu patético rostro  
—¿Qué? Pero ¿eso no es… ―traga grueso dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios tratando de calmar la tensión entre los dos― abuso de poder?  
—Eso es irónico, ustedes los hombres lobos lo hacen a diario y nadie les dice nada, así que será mejor que cierres tu patética boca y no le digas nada Raphael, es hora de que un humano tenga sus propios métodos para abusar de sus agresores ―de inmediato Casey olfateó profundo y luego achicó sus ojos un tanto confundido  
—X-Xever, no es por nada pero tú también eres un hombre lobo  
—¿De qué hablas, imbécil?   
—T-Tienes el olor de uno  
—¿Ah, eso? Pues verás, en donde vivo está repleto de los hombres bestias, sí ―habló un tanto sarcástico y muy obvio― tal vez será eso ¡¿Qué no sabes que si pasas mucho tiempo con alguien ese maldito aroma se une a tu piel?! ¡A donde quiera que voy me confunden con uno! ¡Y lo detesto! ―gruñó― ahora no me cambies el tema ¿dejarás ir a Raphael? ―pegó el filo de su arma en la mejilla de Jones, al instante la lata comenzó a hacer su trabajo quemando parte de su piel, Jones chilló intentando alejarse de él pero Xever lo sujetó bien  
—¡Sí, lo dejo ir! ¡Raph, tienes el día libre, si quieres hasta toda la semana o mucho mejor, todo el mes! ¡Solo déjame ya!   
—Perfecto ―comentó Xever y luego le dejó en paz, con una sonrisa gallarda guardó su navaja   
Sin nada más que decir, Xever sonrió apacible hacia el temperamental, Raph estaba temeroso pero emocionado al ver que estando al lado de Xever tendría las cosas fáciles como cualquier hombre lobo y lo mejor es que siempre estaría protegido por él, además al ver lo que Casey había dicho, gustoso salió del local a pasar el día con su amado moreno.  
Después de largas horas de paseo y distracción para la mente de Raph, Xever tuvo que regresarlo a su hogar pues la noche se acercaba; Raph se despidió de él con un dulce beso plantado en sus labios, mientras tanto Donnie apenas estaba llegando a los escalones de su apartamento, por tanto no fue sorpresa encontrarse a Raph y Xever besándose, a pesar de todo le incomodaba un poco.   
Después Montes se retiró mientras que los dos hermanos entraban a su morada. Después de unas largas horas, la noche comenzó a hacerse presente y en lo alto del cielo las nubes grises comenzaron a separarse y disiparse lentamente dejando ver un celo obscuro con miles de estrellas brillando en lo alto, además de una enorme luna llena brillando nuevamente en el centro de la obscuridad.   
En esos momentos un hombre bestia comenzó a escalar la pared y poco a poco llegó a uno de los pisos más altos, allí se sujetó bien de la pared rocosa y luego con delicadeza empujó la ventana abriéndose paso a una peculiar habitación, éste era un poco más pequeño. Y en medio de la obscuridad entró a la habitación obscura, luego posó sus ojos amarillos en un mutante que dormía plácidamente, sonrió malicioso pasando su lengua por sobre su boca.   
—Donnie… ―murmuró


	14. Confundido

El hombre lobo caminó hasta el lecho del genio cuando de pronto subió con cuidado hasta la cama, en ese momento le quitó la sábana de encima mientras deleitaba su vista con el cuerpo del genio, sonrió pervertido pasando su áspera lengua por sobre sus labios, de pronto de un movimiento brusco pasó su mano por el cuerpo de la tortura deleitando su tacto suavemente, sin embargo Donnie abrió sus ojos ampliamente al sentir que un intruso estaba en su habitación, así que si dudarlo más encendió la lámpara de noche en su cabecera, eso bastó para volver a ver al frente y quedarse estático por lo que veían sus ojos. El hombre lobo también se quedó helado percatándose de que Donnie no había sido tan fácil de sorprender, éste tragó grueso y luego gruñó ferozmente mientras posaba sus manos alrededor del genio.  
—¡AUX…! ―repentinamente el hombre bestia colocó sus manos en la boca del esbelto mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios, Donnie inmediatamente divisó mejor el rostro canino de éste, notó un peculiar parecido a alguien ,además de que éste poseía un traje algo ajustado, quizás por la transformación y el hecho de no estar desnudo, solo sus piernas estaban descubiertas   
—Tranquilo, Donnie ―su voz era irreconocible, gruesa y áspera― solo quiero divertirme ―le soltó― sé que la semana de celo ya pasó pero… es gentil hacerlo con alguien diferente a lo esperado  
—¿C-Casey?  
—¡¿Qué?! ―se exaltó― ¡¿Tú… cómo… yo?! ¡Ahg! ¡¿Cómo sabes quién soy?!  
—Porque la mirada de tonto nadie te lo quita y porque te hacen falta algunos dientes ―se cruzó de brazos― así que quieres divertirte ¿eh? Bueno, será mejor que te vayas antes de que hable con la policía, Raph será un cobarde en ese aspecto pero yo no ―la expresión de Casey con aquella forma feroz y canina cambió drásticamente  
—¡Ni hablar! ¡Estuve pensándolo toda la maldita semana y ahora por fin pude decidirme! ―gruñó posando sus manos en ambos lados del genio, algo que Donnie sintió palidecer al estar en aquella posición― ¡Serás mío por esta noche! ―enseguida posó su mano derecha en la boca de Donnie antes de que pudiera decir algo, luego con la otra comenzó a rasgar su ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo y vulnerable ante su vista   
Donnie se quedó paralizado y luego Jones le dio la media vuelta, Donnie intentó levantarse y pedir ayuda al mismo tiempo, sin embargo Casey rápidamente colocó su mano una vez más en la boca del genio, con eso provocó que solo gruñidos y balbuceos salieran de su boca, tanto fue el movimiento brusco que lastimó su lengua creando una leve cortada. Donnie gimió sintiendo ese miedo invadirle y paralizarle también.   
Casey sin ningún cuidado lamiscó la nuca de Donnie, eso creó escalofríos casi placenteros, luego deslizó su mano hasta el caparazón y lentamente hasta sus piernas, Donnie sintió helar su cuerpo mientras que su corazón latía más rápido que nunca.   
—Donnie, quieto disfrutar tu cuerpo, así que será mejor que no pidas ayuda o te cortaré la lengua y vendré cada maldita noche a abusar de ti, solo debes resistir ésta para que no te torture de esa manera ―habló cerca de su oído― ¿entendiste?   
—B-Bien ―comentó y enseguida Casey quitó su dedo de la boca del alto, luego comenzó a lamer el cuello de éste y poco a poco a pasar su lengua por el caparazón tasa llegar a su pequeña y verde cola, allí la lamió con delicadeza, mientras tanto Donnie se quedó paralizado mientras que sus mejillas ardían a más no poder por aquel dulce tacto irresistible para su especie, Donnie cerró sus ojos mientras abría delicadamente su boca y respiraba agitado y algo caliente por allí dejando escapar ese aliento cálido de su cuerpo― No puedo creer que lo esté haciendo… no puedo creerlo ―pensó detenidamente mientras doblaba su cuerpo hacia adelante sintiendo esa tensión eléctrica en su cuerpo   
Casey metió la cola en su boca y luego lamió y chupó mientras mordisqueaba con delicadeza― Mmhh… Ah~ C-Casey… ―ese emitió tan leve hizo que los pelos de su espalda se pararan en punta, además un leve cosquilleo se acumuló en su entrepierna dejándolo casi helado, Jones tragó grueso levantando la mirada hacia Donnie, respiró hondo y luego mordió su labios inferior mientras se contenía, respiraba agitado casi gimiendo, intentando reprimir lo que Casey comenzaba a crear.  
—No te contengas, sigue así, por mí ―se levantó mientras deslizaba la mano hasta su entrepierna, una vez allí empezó a acariciarse a sí mismo mientras arqueaba sus orejas y con la otra mano acariciaba la verde colita, Esa sensación era completamente irresistible para Donnie, por tanto no pudo contenerse más y acabó gimiendo para Casey en contra de su voluntad   
—Ahhm… mmhg… aah… C-Casey… tú… ―tragó grueso y luego giró con dificultad su cabeza― s-sigue acariciando  
—Me sorprende que quieras más ―rió entre dientes de una forma maliciosa― pero ya que insistes ―comentó y de pronto apretó la verde colita y de un movimiento busco la haló un poco estirándola muy sátiro, Donnie alzó la cabeza abriendo su boca y respirando agitado, no sabía por qué le agradaba tanto esos extraños tratos   
Mientras tanto Jones reía malicioso por lo que lograba en Donnie, luego bajó la vista viendo que parte de su pene se estaba comenzando a levantar y con ello la piel que cubría el pene bajaba con delicadeza hasta desenvolver un pedazo de carne algo rosado, lleno de venas y húmedo también.  
Casey sonrió y luego comenzó a masturbarse moviendo su mano de arriba y hacia abajo sin soltar la colita de Donnie, por otro lado el genio sentía que algo molestaba su entrepierna, agobiado por la excitación incontrolable en su cuerpo, se levantó un poco apoyándose con sus brazos y rodillas solo para bajar la vista y ver que la punta de su pene comenzaba a salir de su escondite abultad, sus mejillas seguían estando rojas y más aún por la situación que su cuerpo no podía controlar, luego se dejó recostar en la cama otra vez.   
Casey soltó la cola verde del esbelto y luego posó sus dos manos en su pedazo de carne erecto mientras se doblaba hacia adelante, sentía cómo poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de ese calor palpitante en su interior, movió su pelvis ligeramente de adelante y hacia atrás, luego soltó un pesado suspiro y con ello comenzó a respirar agitado, mostró la lengua ante su leve agotamiento y luego se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Donnie mientras levantaba ligeramente su cadera rosando la punta de su rosado pene en la entrada de Donnie,  
Éste resolló súbitamente sintiendo una sensación nunca antes experimentada por su cuerpo, era cálido, escalofriante, tano que le provocaba una extraña tensión en su cuerpo pero disfrutable y demasiado excitante, no lo quería negar pero ese tacto ligeramente frío y tibio le hacía sentir bien. Casey sacaba sus garras estando excitado, gruñía levemente moviendo su pelvis de adelante y hacia atrás rosando la punta de su pene con la entrada pequeña de la tortuga esbelta, el genio respiraba agitado una. El genio volteó su cabeza solo para ver a Casey estar jadeante abriendo su boca y babeando un poco.   
—No te muevas… aahg ―masculló Casey muy cerca del oído del genio, por un instante sintió un rotundo escalofríos, enseguida bajó su cabeza reposándola en la almohada mientras llevaba un pedazo de tela a su boca y lo mordía ligeramente pensando en lo que pasaría ahora; Donnie no sabía por qué su cuerpo estaba excitado, sus mejillas seguían constantemente ardientes, y respiraba un tanto agitado y algo preocupado   
—¿Q-Qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó Donnie frunciendo el ceño mientras que su cuerpo temblaba  
—Obviamente… soy a entrar… quiero que te quedes callado, a o ser que quieras que te corte la lengua ¿verdad? No quieres eso ¿o sí? ―Donnie negó con unas leves lágrimas en sus ojos que se hicieron notorias a la vista de Jones, éste paró las orejas y luego apartó la mirada mientras tragaba grueso   
Casey se acomodó posando sus manos firmes a los costados del mutante y luego se levantó un poco su cabeza apoyándose con sus rodillas, luego Donnie casi sin quererlo levantó su trasero haciéndolo fácil para el hombre lobo, Casey sonrió complacido y luego rozó una vez más la punta de su pene, poco a poco la fue empujando, al principio solo entró la puntilla dejándole una sensación gélida,. Donnie levantó la mirada hacia adelante resollando y abriendo sus ojos a más no poder.  
En ese momento de tensión para el genio, Casey empujó súbitamente y luego parte de su pene se adentró, enseguida Jones se levantó un poco tomando el trasero de alto viendo que sería algo difícil de entrar por cuenta sola y luego estiró sus muslos para abrir mejor el agujero y con ese súbito movimiento Casey empujó con fuerza, al instante su pene se deslizó hasta su interior provocando que sus terminales nerviosas se excitaran con aquella placentera sensación, tan tibia, húmeda y estrecha.  
Donnie abrió su boca sintiendo que el aire de su cuerpo salía de sí, luego arqueó su cuerpo hacia adelante estrujando las sabanas de su cama, se contuvo de gritar por el rotundo e inesperado dolor tan súbito.  
—¡Ahg!   
—¡Guarda silencio! ―masculló Casey acercándose otra vez y reposando su cuerpo con el de él   
—E-Es lo que intento  
—Te lo… te lo aahg.. advierto… si… si tu padre nos descubre… me… me ―movió su pelvis y al momento Donnie llevó sus manos hasta su boca mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de contenerse― me descubre ―respiró agitado conteniéndose de mover su cuerpo― haré de tu vida un infierno ―habló entre dientes casi gruñéndole   
—E-Está bien, está bien ―las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por la tensión fuerte que sentía en su cuerpo― s-solo sigue  
—No pensé que… esto fuera… muy fácil… aahg… ―rió y luego comenzó a mover su cuerpo frenéticamente, provocando que el interior de Donatello se abriera más complaciendo y abrazando el pene del joven lobo deslizándolo de adelante y hacia atrás, tan cálido que llegaba a estremecer todo su ser; no había duda de que Donnie había sido su mejor elección  
—Ahg… aahg… mmhg ―rápidamente Donnie tomó su almohada y enseguida la mordió intentando contenerse   
Casey seguía moviéndose haciendo que la cama rechinara; Donnie mordía y babeaba su almohada mientras apretaba los ojos sintiendo la tensión en su caparazón y un cosquilleo tremendo en su cuerpo que no podía contenerse, además sentía su pene hormiguear. Casey abría su boca estando jadeante, lamía y mordisqueaba la nuca del genio sin lastimarlo, lo hacía con tanto cariño que le pareció raro a Donnie, sin embargo no pensó en nada más que en esa situación.  
—¡Ahg! ¡Ahg! ¡C-Casey! ―murmuraba Donnie viendo imposible contenerse― más… aahg  
—Así me gusta… ahg ―expresó Jones y luego se apegó más a su cuerpo y enseguida prosiguió a embestir con más fuerza y rapidez   
Casey sentía que su cuerpo estaba demasiado excitado, respiraba a más no poder, gruñía y jadeaba demasiado rápido, enseguida sintió como su cuerpo se tensó por un segundo provocando que los pelos de su cuerpo se erizara por un momento, Donnie abrió sus ojos ampliamente y de repente también sintió una tensión en su cuerpo, enseguida mordió la almohada conteniéndose y luego sintió que el líquido de su miembro salió. Luego se percató del semen que impregnaban su interior. Era demasiado cálido. Donnie poco a poco comenzó a relajar su cuerpo, lentamente empezó a respirar con más tranquilidad, pero aun sentía una molestia en su cuerpo, en especial en su entrada, como si el pene hubiera crecido de tamaño.   
—Donnie ―murmuró Casey en su oído― esta ha sido la mejor noche para mí, no pensé que sucumbirías a mis tratos  
—S-Solo… lo hice por la amenaza ―expresó con la cabeza puesta en su almohada― maldición ―masculló ―levantó ligeramente la cabeza regresando a ver a Casey― no… no porque yo quisiera… ―pestañeó continuamente   
—Tranquilo, sé que lo disfrutaste mucho en el interior ―rió malicioso― espero poder venir la próxima noche ―comentó mientras lamía cariñosamente la mejilla del genio, Donnie solamente desvió la mirada, aún estaba confundido por la reacción de su cuerpo, era como si en su interior hubiera disfrutado todo eso   
—¡¿Por qué siento esto?!


	15. Por segunda vez

Raphael sintió que algo estaba apresando su cuerpo, era cálido y algo suave, enseguida abrió delicadamente sus ojos mientras parpadeaba continuamente, de repente el temperamental sintió algo cálido en su nuca, de pronto abrió ampliamente sus ojos y con velocidad giró su cabeza hacia su costado quedando lívido de lo que veía, sus ojos se achicaron mientras que sus labios palidecía, aquel rostro sonriente del hombre bestia se posaba en su mirada mientras que sus ojos amarillos se clavaban en los suyos.   
—Hola ¿te acuerda de mí? ¿Te alegra verme otra vez? ―preguntó el hombre lobo y luego lamió cariñosamente su mejilla, luego rió entre dientes  
Raphael no sabía qué hacer, sintió su cuerpo paralizado por un segundo siendo merced del hombre lobo. Raphael tragó grueso y luego en ese momento el hombro lobo se levantó un poco y de repente le quitó la sabana de su cuerpo. Raph perdió la voz por un momento, sintiendo que el aire le hacía falta en su ser. Por otro lado el hombre bestia se acomodó entre las piernas de Raphael.  
—P-Por favor ―pronunció― N-No… me hagas nada  
—Por esa razón estoy aquí, para divertirme contigo ―rió malicioso y luego se acercó a su rostro otra vez y enseguida lamió sus mejillas intentando ser cariñoso, Raphael por otro lado sentía un extraño peso en su cuerpo, como si una fuerza invisible lo mantuviera así  
—P-Por favor… no lo hagas… me lastimarás ―tragó con dificultad sintiendo sus ojos ligeramente arder con aquellas lágrimas de impotencia  
—No llores, esta vez seré gentil, además esta es tu primera luna llena ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te hice?  
—¿A-Aparte de abusar de mí?   
—Sí…  
—Me… lastimaste… y me mordiste  
—Maravilloso, lo recuerdas bien ―murmuró colocando su alargado hocico en el oído del rudo, Raph sentía un frío acumularse en su nuca― cuando de mordí ferozmente… traspasé un poco de saliva a tu cuerpo  
—¿Y…?  
—Que esta noche será una de las mejores que jamás olvidarás, formarás parte de mi manada ―comentó y luego se separó de él mostrándose su pecho desnudo y cubierto de aquel pelaje negro   
Después sujetó a Raphael del caparazón y luego le dio la media vuelta, Raph resolló levantándose con ayuda de sus extremidades pero en ese instante el hombre lobo se colocó atrás de Raphael abrazándolo protectoramente en su caparazón, lamió la nuca del temperamental y luego empezó a mover su pelvis de adelante y hacia atrás.  
—No te muevas… mmh eres delicioso así  
—Q-Quítate de encima o… gritaré… e-estoy cansado de esta pesadilla y tú solo me… causarás más  
—No es cierto ―dejó de abrazar― seré el amo de tus sueños de ahora en adelante ―comentó posando su mano en el caparazón del rudo y luego con ayuda de sus finas garras se deshizo de la ropa del temperamental dejándolo enteramente desnudo a su merced  
Raph se quedó en blanco sin saber qué hacer, quería gritar pero de alguna forma su cuerpo se quedó estático. Después el hombro lobo se sentó en la cama mientras que Raphael por alguna extraño razón permanecía en una posición de cuatro, luego el hombre bestia llevó una mano hasta los muslos de Raph, allí los apretó delicadamente acariciándolos, subiendo y bajando su mano por la tersa piel. Raph bajó la vista mientras apretaba los dientes, ese cálido tacto le hacía erizar la piel. Después el intruso llevó su mano derecha hasta la verde colita de Raph, en ese momento la acarició con cuidado pasando su fino tacto por su pequeña extremidad. Para Raphael fue un toque eléctrico, tanto que levantó la mirada casi jadeante por aquella zona sensible de su cuerpo. De repente abrió un poco más sus ojos solo para que éstos se tornaran a un color amarillento como los del can híbrido. Raph ahogó un gemido haciendo su cuerpo hacia adelante recostando la mitad y dejando su trasero levantado.   
—P-Para esto  
—No, eres mío y lo serás por siempre ―masculló malicioso, luego el hombre bestia dejó de acariciar la verde colita de éste solo para bajar su mano hasta la entrepierna de Raph, la parte rosada estaba ligeramente abierta, así que se acomodó detrás del rudo solo para tomar parte de su glúteo y estirarlo para tener una mejor visibilidad en aquella parte del caparazón, después deslizó sus dedos por la superficie rosada de éste, Raphael se quedó paralizado por el tacto gélido del intruso  
El inquilino por su parte metió un dedo nuevamente probando su textura de arriba y hacia abajo, después mantuvo su dedo en la parte baja, justamente en donde se hallaba parte de su clítoris, en ese momento lo tomó con la yema de sus dedos sin hacerle daño aparente con sus garras, luego lo estrujó. Raphael apretó los dientes tratando de contenerse mientras hundía su cabeza contra la almohada.   
—T-Tú… basta… aaahg… p-por favor   
—¿O qué?   
—O… voy… a… ―estrujó las sábanas cerrando con fuerza sus ojos― voy a enloquecer  
—Me gusta que lo admitas abiertamente, pero descuida, quiero que lo tengas bien gravado en tu memoria ―expresó el hombre lobo sacando sus dedos de aquella parte, enseguida un hilo transparente, viscoso y resbaloso se deslizó por sus dedos mientras que parte de éste le conectaba con la entrepierna femenina de la ruda tortuga  
El hombre lobo, estando desnudo, se acomodó nuevamente en el caparazón de Raphael mientras posaba sus manos a los costados de él sobre el colchón, luego arqueó las orejas pareciendo apacible y después lamiscó la nuca de Raph, el temperamental por su parte se quedó lívido con un rotundo escalofríos en su cuello y parte de su caparazón, era sensible por esa pare que había dejado el hombre lobo marcada.   
—Yo soy tu nuevo dueño.  
—N-No es cierto… solo eres un… un… aahg… deja de… h-hacer eso… p-por… aaahg… mmhg… aah~ no me mordisquees  
—Es irresistible ¿cierto?  
—No… no es… irresis…mhg… aah~ ―hundió su cabeza en la almohada otra vez tratando de contener su cuerpo excitado   
—No lo niegues, sabes que te gusta, puedo olfatear el aroma que está en tu sangre ahora, eres un hombre lobo como yo ―rió y después mordisqueó fuertemente el cuello sin rasgar la piel.  
Raphael sin poderlo evitar, sentía que su cuerpo enloquecía con esas caricias, por tanto poco a poco de su entrepierna comenzó a resbalar su líquido transparente impregnando su piel por aquellas caricias que enloquecían a cualquier Hombre Lobo sumiso. Después el intruso volvió a mover su pelvis de adelante y hacia atrás golpeando su miembro flácido contra la entrada húmeda de Raphael. Cada vez que lo rozaba y golpeteaba delicadamente, su pene empezaba a tomar volumen y levantarse provocando que saliera de aquel trozo de piel que lo envolvía.  
Enseguida el intruso lamió la nuca de Raphael y después éste se reincorporó siguiendo y disfrutando de las caricias que ejercía él, se sentía culpable por sentir eso pero era disfrutable también, después movió su cabeza hacia la derecha intentando ver las acciones del hombre bestia, sin embargo éste solo mordisqueó siguiendo con su acto.  
—S-Se siente… bien ―comentó Raph parpadeando continuamente, luego tragó grueso, se sentía raro, como si su cuerpo hubiera entrado en un extraño estado, Raph jadeaba un poco moviendo su trasero al son de del hombro lobo, éste por su parte alzó las orejas sonriendo un tanto malicioso al ver los efectos que provocaban en Raph, luego lamió su mejilla mientras movía otra vez su pelvis pero de una forma más rápida.   
—Eso es… siéntelo ―murmuró cerca de su oído  
Raph mostró la lengua como un feliz can cuando de repente sintió algo tibio pero gélido a la vez posarse en su entrepierna ligeramente abierta, enseguida el hombre lobo se acercó un poco más y luego metió la punta de su miembro en la entrada húmeda y resbaladiza, Raph resolló mantenido una sonrisa en su rostro y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.   
—T-Tú… métela ya… h-hazlo.. ahora… mmhg  
—Bien dicho, mi pequeño cachorro ―rió malicioso quedándose quieto con una ligera sensación eléctrica que recorrió su espalda entera, luego comenzó a meter más su pene en aquel pequeño lugar, Raphael resolló otra vez mientras estrujaba las sábanas con sus manos, de repente de éstas unas cuantas garras comenzaron a salir, además Raph también sintió una sensación fría dentro de su caparazón, y luego ésta se esparció por todo su cuerpo.  
Enseguida el rudo bajó la vista hacia sus brazos estando todavía jadeante, luego un poco sorprendido con una mezcla de excitación, se percató de que algo extraño estaba comenzando a crecer en sus brazos, algo de pelo verdoso y unas garras enormes y blancas que salían de sus uñas volviéndose letales y feroces, después el hombre lobo lamió nuevamente su nuca creando un leve hormigueo en Raph.  
—Mmhh… aaah~ más… hazlo más… aah ―calló abruptamente sintiendo el pene deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta llegar a lo profundo de su ser, Raph con una mirada lujuriosa tembló su cuerpo por la excitante y electrizante sensación que estaba pasando   
—¿A-Así…? Mmhg aah~  
—S-Sí… hah… muévete… muévete ya… aaahg  
—Lo que tú ordenes, Raphael ―rió y luego empezó a moverse arqueando su cuerpo y uniéndolo al de Raph   
—¡Ahg.. ahg… más… más fuerte… más rápido! ¡Ahh!   
—Guarda silencio ―masculló y después clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Raphael, éste de inmediato calló abruptamente por la orden dada por el hombre lobo, solo se mostró con un gesto excitado y lujurioso dibujando una sonrisa pervertida mientras babeaba un poco de la emoción― buen chico ―habló entre dientes y después lo soltó― si quieres que… que… esto… siga así lo único que tienes que hacer… es guardar silencio  
—Lo que tú ordenes, aahg  
Enseguida el hombre lobo empezó una vez más a mover su pelvis de adelante y hacia atrás provocando que la cama comenzara a rechinar. Raphael se excitaba más con cada movimiento, además su vagina se sentía muy caliente, como si eso le fuera a estallar en un sinfín de sensaciones que enloquecerían su cuerpo, Raphael sin contenerse más estrujó las sabanas creando cortes profundos con sus garras letales y luego agachó su cabeza hacia la almohada mordiéndola con sus finos y pequeños colmillos mientras la babeaba la mismo tiempo en que se contenía de gemir y gritar por la excitación incontrolable de su cuerpo.   
—¡Más… aahg! ―ahogó un gemido   
El intruso siguió embistiendo, apretaba los dientes y babeaba un poco por la emoción y lujuria que poseía solo para la ruda tortuga, después se detuvo un poco doblándose un poco más para morder nuevamente con cariño la nuca de Raph, el temperamental por su parte disfrutaba de esas caricias que su abusador le otorgaba cuando de pronto, éste se levantó una vez más solo para empezar a embestir frenéticamente. Raphael abrió sus hijos ampliamente por la sensación mientras respiraba agitadamente.  
—¡¡Mmhg…- mhg… mhgm ngh… mhga am! ―era lo único que Raphael podía emitir, el hombre lobo ante los dulces sonidos que provocaba su amante, solo siguió embistiendo tratando de contenerse  
—Mmhg…. Ahg… eres tan… genial… adorado tu cuerpo  
—Y… yo… empiezo a adorar el tuyo…  
—No te preocupes… vendré cada noche de luna llena por ti… aahg…. ―aretó los dientes al igual que los ojos y de pronto tensó su cuerpo empujando con él y en ese momento un chorro de semen empezó a esparcirse por todo el interior de la ruda tortuga.   
Raphael mordió fuertemente la almohada mientras entrecerraba los ojos con una expresión satisfecha por aquellas embestidas tan salvajes en su cuerpo, luego la hinchazón entre los dos se provocó, en ese instante el rudo se dejó caer en la cama dejando que el líquido viscoso y blanquecino empezara a resbalar por sus piernas hasta llegar a las blancas sábanas. Después el hombre lobo se recostó en el cuerpo de la temperamental tortuga con una sonrisa gallarda puesta en ellas.   
El intruso respiraba agitado abriendo ligeramente su boca, Raphael también se estaba con esa exaltación en su cuerpo, después el hombre lobo se levantó ligeramente con todo y su cuerpo tembloroso, luego se movió un poco solo para poder alcanzar los labios de Raphael, el temperamental solo levantó su cabeza ligeramente mientras cerraba sus ojos de igual manera y unía sus labios con él sin ningún problema. Raph como un feliz can empezó a mover su verde colita mientras dibujaba una sonrisa casi ebria en sus labios. Luego el hombro lobo se separó de los labios volviendo a acomodarse en su caparazón.  
—Me alegra verte de esa forma tan excitada pero tranquilo, la siguiente luna llena podrás controlar mejor tus instintos y la mejor parte es que sucumbirás a mis actos ¿no es gracioso?  
—C-Claro que lo es ―rió casi como un borracho― me… me…. ―sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas― me gusta tenerte dentro de… mi ―jadeó un poco   
—Así es y cada luna llena será así, ya espero poder sacarte a pasear con tu nueva forma ―lamió la nuca cariñosamente, después de eso Raphael bostezo un poco y luego empezó a cerrar sus ojos, parpadeó con lentitud mientras que sus orbes se tornaban verdes otra vez― me agradas mucho, Raphael  
—¿C-Cómo puedo llamarte?  
—Qué buena trampa pero aún no quiero que me descubras ―rió malicioso arqueando sus orejas de una manera gentil― en tu forma consciente podrías recordarlo y con ello se acabaría la diversión y no quiero eso, quiero seguir divirtiéndome contigo, por el momento… solo llámame como gustes   
—T-Te llamaré cachorrito  
—Puedes decirme de todas las formas posibles ―rió― por ahora, descansa ―murmuró cerca del oído de Raphael, en ese momento el rudo poco a poco cerró sus ojos sintiendo por última vez ese calor en su cuerpo.


	16. No cambiarán

Donnie posaba su mirada en la barra de porcelana con la boca ligeramente abierta, tragó grueso parpadeando con algo de lentitud, después cerró sus ojos por un rato y luego alzó la mirada al escuchar el timbre, enseguida Donnie sacudió su cabeza librándose de esos pensamientos que le torturaban desde anoche y enseguida se apresuró a atender al nuevo cliente. Después de un rato de haber hecho su trabajo, Donnie se mostraba algo confundido, después tomó asiento en las sillas especiales cerca de la barra de despacho. Donnie al ver que ese día no había mucha clientela, decidió darse un descanso para sí mismo, luego llevó una mano hasta su frente y luego soltó un largo suspiro lleno de pesadez. El genio no sabía por qué su cuerpo se sentía tan extraño, aun no olvidaba todo lo que pasó anoche. Cuando de pronto alguien posó una mano sobre su hombro y de inmediato el genio regresó a verle, se trataba de Casey Jones otorgándole una sonrisa gallarda en su rostro.   
—Parece que estás muy pensativo hoy ¿no lo crees? ―preguntó Jones y luego el genio apartó la mirada de él mostrándose algo serio― ¿qué te pasa? ¿No disfrutaste lo de anoche?  
—Yo… eh ―mordió su labio inferior al mismo tiempo en que sentía una extraña sensación cálida en sus mejillas, enseguida Donnie pasó saliva tratando de calmar esa extraña y tan agitada emoción, sentía que su corazón daba raros saltos de alegría al tener a Casey Jones tan cerca de él, algo que dio un vuelco en su mente por tales pensamientos atrevidos   
—Tranquilo, Donnie, sé que te gustó, y lo digo en serio, nunca nadie antes me había pedido que hiciera eso, fue… cómo decirlo… oh sí, maravilloso ―expresó el humano manteniendo aquella sonrisa y mirada gallarda en su rostro, luego de una manera sutil empezó a bajar su mano con lentitud hasta acariciar el caparazón, Donnie se sintió raro otra vez, sintió la presencia de un cosquilleo recorrer toda su espalda, luego tragó apretó los dientes tratando de contenerse, su cuerpo enloquecía con aquel tacto.  
Mientras tanto, Casey pudo sentir ese sobresaltó en el genio, por tanto no pudo evitar sonreír malicioso a espaldas de éste, luego se colocó bien atrás de él posando sus manos a ambos lados del caparazón, Donnie resolló al sentir cómo las manos de Jones empezaban a descender por todo su caparazón hasta llegar a la terminal del traje, en donde se hallaba la falda.   
—C-Casey… no hagas eso… lo estás haciendo en frente de todos…  
—No te asustes, solo quiero tocarte otra vez, anoche me cautivaste y dime ―comentó posando sus manos en los hombros de la tortuga, luego inmediatamente de sentir el tacto del pelinegro, Donnie no pudo evitar que todo su rostro se tornara rojo   
—¡Demonios, por qué me sigo sintiendo así! ¡Él abusó de mí! ¡No debería sentirme atraído por él! ¡P-P-ero es… como si disfrutara de lo que hace! ―apretó sus ojos tratando de contenerse con aquel dulce tacto de las yemas de los dedos de Jones― ¡Creo que me estoy volviendo masoquista! ¡Demonios! ―masculló apretando los dientes y las manos, luego se arqueó ligeramente hacia adelante, después Casey rió malicioso al ver lo que estaba provocando en el esbelto   
—…¿Le comentaste a tu padre lo que pasó?  
—Claro que… no… mantuve mi palabra como lo pediste  
—Me alegra mucho eso ―comentó susurrando en su oído cuando de pronto otro sobresalto se apoderó de Donnie, éste rápidamente abrió sus ojos mientras abría delicadamente su boca resollando, Casey sujetaba delicadamente la colita del genio y la estrujaba con gentileza creando un sinfín de sensaciones en el cuerpo de Donnie  
—C-Casey… d-deja de… tocar allí   
—Lo haré si lo admites, admite que te gustó lo que te hice anoche  
—N-No lo sé  
—¿Por qué no lo sabes? Solo tienes que decirlo   
—P-Porque… lo que hiciste… solo me dejaste confundido   
—Vamos, solo dilo aunque sea mentira, a no ser que realmente sea una verdad ―comentó Jones y luego lamió el cuello de Donnie, eso bastó para hacer que el genio resollara y apretara los dientes conteniéndose, tragó grueso sintiendo un tremendo escalofríos en su cuerpo, algo muy incontrolable que azotaba su cuerpo sin control   
—Yo… aahg… C-Casey… tú… s-sí… sí me gustó  
—¿Lo dices en serio o no?  
—Yo… ―abrió delicadamente sus ojos mirando el suelo, luego tomó aire conteniéndose― lo digo en serio  
—Eso es maravilloso, sabía que nadie podía resistirse a mis encantos ―comentó y luego clavó delicadamente sus dientes en el hombro del genio   
—Ah ―una voz los interrumpió a los dos y de inmediato los dos se separaron regresando a ver a su costado― ¿qué creen que están haciendo?  
—Nada importante, pelirroja ―añadió el joven lobo  
—Pero… creí que estabas haciéndole a Donnie un extraño ritual de apareamiento  
— Creo que puedes omitir esa parte, no lo hables tan abiertamente en este lugar ―comentó otra vez Casey― vas a hacerle creer a la clientela que es un prostíbulo para tomar a amantes por una noche   
—Ah, de acuerdo, está bien, no vi nada, lo juro ―retrocedió un poco al ver la mirada seria de Jones  
—Por cierto ―comentó Casey― ¿en dónde está Raphael?  
—Él fue a los baños, tenía una molestia en su cuerpo ―comentó April― temblaba pero no quiso decirme por qué  
—Creo que iré a verlo ―dijo Casey con un ligero aire seductor   
—Yo que tú mejor no lo hago, se veía muy alterado ―expresó la pelirroja   
—Está bien, solo porque no quiero meterme en más problemas con Xever ―enunció y luego llevó una mano hasta su mejilla, aún se notaba la cortada de la plata― tardará en sanar. 

…

Justo en esos momentos Raphael cerraba la puerta de un baño recargándose en ésta mientras respiraba algo agitado, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas y ardientes, se sentía extraño, además también tenía una sensación en su entrepierna, como si algo en su interior le estuviera torturando pero de una manera casi placentera, no sabía qué es lo que le sucedía con exactitud pero no era nada bueno.   
—Mi… cuerpo… duele y… arde ―respiró agitado casi hiperventilándose, luego llevó una mano hasta su frente, estaba ardiente, después tragó grueso― ¿por qué… me duele allá abajo? ―preguntó para sí― ¿q-qué fue lo que pasó anoche? ―preguntó para sí mismo y luego sintió una extraña sensación eléctrica en su cuerpo, algo que lo azotó fríamente desde el interior, después llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza sintiendo un extraño hueco doloroso hacerse presente   
Raphael gimió llevando las manos hasta su cabeza estrujándolo con fuerza, luego se dobló ligeramente hacia adelante mientras apretaba los dientes, tragó grueso y luego abrió su boca tomando bocanadas profundas de aire. Raphael tan de repente abrió sus ojos tan súbitamente mientras, se quedó helado por un segundo y luego como un rotundo y rápido flashback recordó todo lo que sucedió anoche. Casi sin aliento se recargó en la puerta del baño moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro reviviendo lo que pasó, al final Raphael cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza mientras respiraba agitadamente, sus orbes estaba ligeramente cristalinos y de ellos agua salada empezó a escurrir.  
Raphael con los labios temblorosos abrió sus ojos y luego se dio la vuelta sentándose en la taza quedando pensativo con lo que había hecho, después se abrazó a sí mismo sintiéndose sucio, sentía el tacto del hombre lobo correr por su cuerpo, después respiró hondo y luego llevó una mano hasta sus ojos donde talló sus párpados limpiándose el agua que se impregnó en sus mejillas y parte de su bandana.   
—Por qué… por qué actué de esa manera… yo… acepté… hacerlo con él… por eso… mi cuerpo me duele… e-especialmente allá abajo ―tragó grueso y luego llevó una mano hasta su frente, Raphael tomó un largo suspiro y luego tragó saliva otra vez, enseguida bajó su mano hasta sus mejillas y luego las volvió a limpiar― no sé por qué lo hice pero… pero… no quiero admitirlo… yo… eso… me gustó hacerlo― ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Traicioné a Xever! ¡Me traicioné a mí mismo! Soy… un sucio que se dejó llevar por ese bajo impulso. Ahora ―habló con una voz temblorosa, luego llevó una mano hasta su cuello y enseguida palpó aquella leve marca que el hombre lobo marcó su cuello, Raphael después tomó un largo respiro para calmar su mente perturbada.   
Después de tanto pensar en su error Raphael se levantó del inodoro y luego salió de allí mientras acomodaba su traje, luego se encaminó hasta el lavamanos, allí posó sus manos sobre la barra y luego las llevó hasta tomar un poco de agua, enseguida se enjuagó la cara tratando de olvidar esa rotunda traición que había hecho con su cuerpo y por su amor al moreno. Después de eso se miró en el espejo y como si su mente fuera bombardeaba por rotundos flashes que le cegaron levemente, se vio a sí mismo con aquella transformación que mencionó el hombre lobo. Raphael pasó saliva con dificultad sintiendo su corazón latir cuando de pronto bajó la vista tratando de contenerse otra vez.  
—Yo… no puedo creer que me convertiré en eso… ¡ahg! ―gimió sintiendo un leve dolor, rápidamente apretó los ojos y luego llevó una mano hasta su cabeza en donde la posó en su frente tratando de contener el dolor punzante dentro de su mente, Raph después abrió la boca volviendo a tomar aire, cuando de pronto Raphael se miró en el espejo estando jadeante, resolló quedando lívido y posando ambas manos sobre el lavamanos, abrió su boca mientras achicaba los ojos a más no poder. Raph se acercó al cristal solo para verse a sí mismo y los pequeños colmillos que sobresalían de su dentadura― ¡Me convertiré en un monstruo que solo busca placer y satisfacerse a sí mismo! ―expresó alarmado llevando las manos hasta su cabeza cuando de repente Raphael regresó a ver a la entrada principal del cuarto de baños, ésta se abrió ligeramente.  
Raphael sin poderlo evitar ni creer, olfateó rápidamente de forma instintiva y en cuestión de segundos no tardó en percatarse de que se trataba de Xever; Raphael dio un paso al frente esperando ver completamente a su amado, luego la puerta se abrió ampliamente dejando ver al moreno.  
—Hola, Raphael ―comentó Montes cerrando la puerta por detrás de él― perdona por interruptor tus momentos de privacidad  
—H-Hola, Xever ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ―preguntó Raphael intentando no abrir mucho su boca para que no lo viera  
—Me dijo una pelirroja ¿estás bien? Ella me dijo que no te notabas muy bien cuando viniste ―añadió acercándose hasta el temperamental, Raphael solamente suspiró con pesadez  
—Es que… ―balbuceó conectando sus ojos con él, en ese momento Xever de una forma cariñosa lo abrazó protectoramente apegándolo a su cuerpo cálido, Raphael no sabía cómo reaccionar, sin embargo tampoco quería decirle lo que pasó anoche― X-Xever ―repitió apartándose de él  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te sientes bien todavía? Puedo seguir con mis sesiones de terapia solo para ti   
—No es que… yo… ¿recuerdas la noche que abusaron de mí? ―preguntó   
—Sí, me dijiste que ese maldito te mordió y lastimó todo tu cuerpo ¿por qué?  
—Porque.. no sé muy bien lo que está sucediendo pero… pero… creo que me convertiré en uno de ellos  
—¿¡Qué?!   
—Lo sé y… creo que es algo que no podré evitar ¡Mira! ―abrió su boca mostrándole los colmillos, luego la cerró cubriéndola con sus manos― entenderé si me odias  
—Escucha, me sorprende que algo así pueda llegar a pasar en el mundo de los hombres lobo, pero pase lo que pase sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo ―sonrió gentilmente mientras sujetaba con cariño el rostro del temperamental estrujando con delicadeza las mejillas del rudo, Raphael bajó las manos de su boca   
—¿L-Lo dices en serio? ―preguntó Raphael casi perplejo― pero… creí que… los odiabas y… yo también los odio por lo que me hicieron, por lo que hacen y cómo actúan sobre nosotros, y sobre mí  
—Sé que los odio, sin embargo hay algo que te diferencia del resto de los demás ―se arqueó ligeramente hacia adelante acortando la distancia entre sus rostro, Raphael se exaltó un poco y luego sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color rojizo, luego el moreno colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de éste― cuando te conocí eras solo un mutante y lo seguirás siendo, no eres uno real, solo has sido contagiado por uno de esos abusadores ―sonrió de manera apacible y luego unió sus labios con los de él, Raphael parpadeó continuamente quedando inmutado por las palabras del moreno, por un momento sintió sus orbes humedecer y después correspondió al beso otra vez sintiendo esa calidez inundar su ser otra vez― mis sentimientos no cambiarán contigo, seguirán iguales, porque te amo, Raphael   
—X-Xever ―murmuró Raphael dibujando una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios, luego se abalanzó abrazándolo por el cuello y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho olfateando ese dulce aroma que emanaba d e él, un aroma muy… peculiar


	17. Cuando un hombre lobo ama

Xever dibujó una sonrisa apacible en su rostro apegando mucho más al cuerpo de Raphael compartiendo ese calor tan característico de él, sin embargo Raphael con el rostro ligeramente hundido en el pecho del moreno, olfateó profundamente, Raphael frunció el ceño, ese aroma era extraño, como si Xever también fuera parte de él, ese aroma que poseían los hombres lobo. Raphael se separó un poco parpadeando continuamente, Xever no le soltó, le miró con extrañeza y luego apartó las manos del caparazón del temperamental. Xever sabía que algo andaba mal, pues el temperamental le estaba mirando con algo de miedo.  
—Raphael ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me miras así?  
—E-Es que yo… mi nariz… digo olfateo… ―llevó las manos hasta su rostro― hueles como uno de ellos ―en ese momento Xever achicó sus ojos y luego miró con algo de enojo a Raphael  
—¿Estás diciendo que soy un hombre lobo?  
—No lo sé ―bajó las manos de su rostro mientras miraba con algo de miedo al moreno, luego tragó grueso dando otro paso hacia atrás  
—Ay, no ―murmuró Xever llevando una mano hasta su frente, después la bajó encaminándose hacia el temperamental con una actitud algo malhumorada― ¡Tú también crees que soy uno de ellos!  
—Mi olfato es más agudo ahora, tiene un aroma peculiar al de ellos y…  
—No confías en mí ¿verdad? ―preguntó con algo de enojo bien marcado en su rostro mientras que Raphael llegaba quedando contra la pared, en ese momento Xever colocó una mano sobre ésta de una manera muy molesta― ¡Ahora no son los demás quienes me llaman así, ahora tú también! ¡Demonios! ―gruñó apartando la mirada del rudo, Raphael no sabía en qué pensar, su olfato no le engañaba, era casi tan igual al que había olfateado por la mañana en Jones, algo que le decía que no estaba equivocado en lo que olfateaba   
—Xever  
—¡¿Qué?! ―gruñó regresando la mirada al temperamental, Raphael se quedó helado por la forma de expresarse de Montes, al instante el moreno se inmutó y luego parpadeó continuamente viendo que había hecho un error en hablarle de esa manera, enseguida se separó de él y suspiró con pesadez volviendo su mirada un tanto avergonzada por su forma de actuar― lo siento, no fue mi intención  
—¿P-Por qué reaccionaste así?  
—Estoy harto de que me llamen un hombre lobo solo por mi aroma, en especial a los que son verdaderamente, mi cuerpo solo está impregnado de ese aroma, ya había mencionado que en donde vivo es común estar rodeado de ellos, por fortuna no logran hacerme nada ―suspiró otra vez  
Raphael miró con recelo al joven y luego mordió su labio inferior, después tragó con algo de dificultad, luego llevo una mano hasta su cuello apartando la mirada de él, después de pensarlo por un rato Raphael soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba su mano.  
—Xever… ¿podrías mostrarme… tu cuello?  
—Debí suponer que no cambiarías tu forma de pensar  
—Si me lo muestras… podré confiar en ti  
—Lo sabía ―expresó un tanto serio― no confías en mi por mi propia palabra  
—Solo es para verificar, por favor… Xever ―en ese momento el moreno torció los labios cruzándose de brazos, Raphael por su parte pedía muy gentil con la mirada, algo que desconcertó y estremeció al moreno, después de pensarlo detenidamente, Xever giró su cabeza y luego haló parte del cuello de su negra chaqueta, en ese momento Raphael pestañeó continuamente mientras se acercaba a él parándose de puntillas, palpó, la piel estaba intacta y muy suave  
—¿Feliz?   
—P-Pero… e-ese aroma emana de tu cuerpo… no parece estar impregnado  
—Pues si no tengo una marca es obvio que no lo soy  
—¿Puedo ver del otro lado? ―preguntó otra vez, Xever rodó los ojos y enseguida movió su cabeza hacia el oro lado solo para volver a halar el cuello de su chaqueta, Raphael una vez más se paró de puntillas viendo que no había absolutamente nada, estaba bien y sin marca  
—¿Ahora quieres que me desnude para que puedas hallar una marca inexistente? ―preguntó algo mordaz  
Raphael algo decepcionado pero feliz de que Xever no fuera un hombre lobo, se separó de él y luego bajó la visa mientras llevaba una mano hacia su otro brazo sobándolo un tanto avergonzado por sus especulaciones, Xever por su parte se cruzó de brazos torciendo los labios y mirando con enojo al temperamental.  
—¿No tienes algo que decir? ―preguntó Xever  
—Yo… lo siento, siento haber dudado de ti, juro que jamás lo volveré a hacer ―Raph bajó la mirada tomando aliento otra vez, enseguida levantó una vez la mirada tratando de recibir ese perdón por parte del moreno, Xever seguía con un gesto frío en él, sin embargo luego de un rato refunfuñó con una sonrisa volviendo su gesto más apacible   
—Está bien, no puedo enojarme contigo ―acarició la cabeza de Raphael de forma cariñosa   
—Gracias, en verdad lo siento  
—Bien, ya no te disculpes más y mejor salgamos de aquí, este lugar me pone incomodo ―comentó y luego los dos salieron del cuarto de baños.   
Cuando salieron del pasillo, Raphael se detuvo antes de volver a su trabajo, Xever de inmediato se percató de lo que sucedía con Raphael, confundido levantó el ceño y luego volvió a sus pasos quedando al frente del de rojo.  
—Y ahora ¿qué es lo que tienes?   
—Bueno, ya que creo que conoces a hombres lobo que te tienen miedo, supongo que los has estudiado  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―levantó una ceja  
—Bien ―murmuró Raphael jugando con sus dedos― ¿sabes qué es lo que me va a pasar?  
—¿Sobre transformarte? ―Raph asintió rápidamente volviendo sus ojos verdes con los de él― Bien, seguramente te transformarás como el resto de los demás, te saldrán dientes enormes, garras, pelo, una larga cola y ojos amarillos… ah, y orejas también, después… por lo que he visto irás a casar, te meterás en ellas y buscarás alguien que te satisface pero ahora que lo pienso… tú eres hermafrodita, posees algo más femenino que masculino así que… no sé si eso sea algo bueno o… algo realmente malo  
—¿M-Malo por qué?  
—Porque las bestias humanas son hombres solamente, no hay ninguna mujer y… no sé cómo pudo ser efectivo el contagio en ti, había escuchado que mujeres salían mordidas pero ninguna de ellas se transformaba, pero… como tú eres mitad hembra y mitad varón… tal vez… haya tenido la suerte de unirse a tu sangre por la parte de varón, pero estar unido a un cuerpo de un hermafrodita, se mezclará con la parte femenina y eso… te traería problemas   
—¿C-Cómo cuál?  
—Traer a una jauría de hombres lobo que intentar acosarte como en su medio natural   
—¿Q-Qué significa eso?   
—Que… tal vez yo… no pueda hacer nada para protegerte cuando ese día de celo llegue, los llamarás con tu aroma  
—¡No quiero eso! ―expresó Raphael abrazándolo mientras hundía su cabeza en su pecho― por favor no me dejes solo  
—Está bien, está bien, trataré de protegerte cuando la próxima luna llena de lujuria llegue  
—¿L-Lo prometes?   
—Lo prometo ―sonrió apacible y gentil   
Y así, ese día ni Raphael ni Donatello comentaron algo al respecto con su padre, ni siquiera entre ellos mismos. Lo que había pasado esa noche permanecería en secreto hasta de ellos mismos, lo único que los corroía era lo que ellos mismos sabían.   
Esa noche Donatello se fue a su habitación, se recostó en su cama como ya era costumbre y luego se cubrió con la sábana mientras miraba el techo detenidamente. El esbelto miraba con una expresión vacía, confundida en su rostro, una de la cual enloquecía sus pensamientos y sentimientos por aquel acto prohibido. No sabía lo que estaba pasando con exactitud, lo había admitido pero aún se sentía culpable de haberlo permitido de esa manera, ni siquiera había comentado nada al respecto con su padre, ni con su hermano ,era como si su cuerpo lo callara inconsciente haciendo que su mente disfrutara de aquel extraño recuerdo que permanecería en su mente.   
Donnie soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos delicadamente, en ese momento sintió un rotundo flashback en donde se visualizaba a sí mismo disfrutando de aquellas dulces caricias de Casey Jones. Poco a poco Donnie fue sucumbiendo a ese extraño sentimiento que crecía en su cuerpo hasta que de pronto y sin percatarse se quedó dormido bajo la comodidad de su habitación.  
En esos momentos, justamente en las afueras de la habitación, Casey Jones con su forma semi transformada, solo dejaba ver las orejas y parte del pelaje negro en sus brazos, éste siguió trepando por la pared encajando sus garras en ésta hasta que, en cuestión de minutos Jones llegó nuevamente a la ventana de Casey, una vez allí la abrió justamente como la noche anterior y luego entró sigilosamente.  
Casey cerró la ventana y después volvió a posar su mirada en Donnie, sonrió un tanto pervertido pero apacible, luego inclinó las orejas tratando de parecer amigable. Enseguida Jones caminó hasta la cama del genio y luego con cuidado subió sobre él, en ese momento Donnie entreabrió sus ojos y luego parpadeó continuamente aclarando su vista solo para ver a Casey justamente encima de él con la mirada tierna y las orejas arqueadas dando esa impresión de un cachorro perdido.   
—Hola, Casey ―expreso Donnie sin inmutarse― ¿q-qué haces aquí? ¿N-No vienes a… abusar de mí otra vez, verdad?  
—Ah… sé que dije que vendría si revelabas algo pero… siendo sincero… y sé que sonará raro… yo… ah ―balbuceó desviando la mirada del genio, algo que desconcertó un poco a Donnie― vine a saber cómo estabas  
—¿Disculpa?  
—Sí, vine a saber si mi… adorable tortuguita nerd… estaba bien ―regresó sus ojos amarillos al genio  
—Ah… bien, estoy bien… e-es raro que te preocupes por mí  
—Y-Yo también… es que… yo… no sé cómo explicarlo  
—¿Qué cosa?   
—Sé que suena raro y que es instinto de lobo pero… creo que… me atraes  
—¿Cómo? ―se inmutó un poco abriendo un poco más sus ojos y mirándole fijamente mientras que casi inconsciente sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas con una mezcla de rosado, luego tragó saliva intentando calmar el brinco en su corazón   
—Sí… sé que a los hombros lobos los califican como… seres despreciables, monstruos sin corazón  
—Sí, pude comprobarlo con lo que le pasó a Raphael  
—Sin embargo, lo creas o no… cuando un hombre lobo se enamora… da su lealtad a esa persona… ―sonrió amistosamente   
—¿Q-Quieres que crea esa vil mentira?   
—¿Quieres que te ayude admitir que también me amas y me deseas? ―al preguntar eso, el rostro de Donnie se enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba, luego desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado   
—Yo… aun no sé si es amor o deseo lo que siento… es raro hasta para mí porque… empecé por un gusto exquisito en April y ahora.. mi mente no deja de pensar en ti  
—Es amor hacia un hombre bestia. No quise admitirlo al momento en que te vi… pero… ahora lo sé y… lamento haberte tomado a la fuerza  
—E-Escucha y quiero que esto quede entre los dos ―dijo el genio sentándose mejor y Casey quedó en sus piernas sentado como buen can   
—M-Me gustó que hicieras eso… así que no tienes que disculparte ―no podía mantener sus ojos conectados con los suyos, Casey solo sonrió mientras movía su esponjada cola   
—Adoré que me pidieras más ―se acercó tomándole del mentón y luego le besó cariñosamente― ahora ya lo sabes, cuando un hombre lobo viene a tu casa más de dos veces, es porque te ha elegido bien y que ahora quiere formar una familia contigo… claro que… si tú estás dispuesto a acatarme… aunque ―lleva una mano hasta su cuello― la mayoría de las veces los hombros lobo lo hacen a la fuerza y los obligan a quedarse con ellos… así que esta vez haré que tú decidas si me deseas o no ―volvió sus ojos a éste  
—Lo entiendo, quiero estar contigo, Casey― comentó llevando una mano hasta la cabeza, acarició sus negros cabellos y después palmeó suavemente, eso bastó para que Casey abriera su boca y babeara un poco de la emoción


	18. La mala compañía

En esos momentos Xever caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de aquel cuarto obscuro, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo mientras pensaba una y otra vez sobre lo acontecido con Raphael, el aire se sentía tenso, algo que incomodaba mucho al moreno. Después Montes se detuvo mirando fijamente hacia la pared en donde las fotografías de Leonardo y Slash estaban. Enseguida Xever sacó la navaja de su bolsillo tomándola por el mango de cuero negro mientras la levantaba dejándola caer de arriba y hacia abajo posando su mirada maliciosa en ellos dos.   
—¿Quién de los dos podría haberlo hecho? ―pensó detenidamente y luego bajó la vista hacia la navaja en posición para atacar en su mano, enseguida tomó un largo respiro y después cerró sus párpados por un momento, luego los volvió a abrir mirándolos detenidamente a cada uno de ellos, después torció los labios un tanto disgustado mientras apretaba el mango negro de su arma― Mejor dicho, quién de los dos puede caer mejor ―habló para sí mismo y de repente levantó su mano colocando nuevamente en posición el arma y luego la lanzó directamente hacia una fotografía en particular.  
Xever refunfuñó con una sonrisa mordaz en sus labios mientras posaba su mirada complacida al ver su navaja vibrar clavada en la fotografía de Leonardo, justamente quedando entremedio de los ojos del mutante lobo.   
—Tú serás mi objetivo ―comentó malicioso y luego se encaminó hacia la pared de manera, una vez cerca tomó nuevamente su arma y luego se dio la media vuelta encaminándose hacia el sofá desgarrado cuando de repente la puerta caída y carcomida de su cuarto se abrió dejando pasar esa luz un tanto cegadora hasta los orbes marrones del moreno, luego prontamente Montes llevó una mano hasta sus ojos atajando la luz― ¿Bradford? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―preguntó mientras escondía su navaja y se cruzaba de brazos mirándole con arrogancia   
—No sabía que estabas aquí, rata de alcantarilla ―expresó mordazmente mientras cerraba la puerta― mejor dicho ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso no deberías estar con esa tortuga mutante?  
—No por ahora, estoy aquí porque él me mandó a hacer un encargo, Raphael puede esperar  
—Ah, conque así se llama, creí que se trataba de una fémina ―rió malintencionado, algo que le dio mala espina al afro, en ese momento el castaño se acercó hasta el moreno para colocar un brazo sobre su cuello― y dime ―carraspeó― cuándo me lo vas a presentar, debe ser muy importante   
—Obviamente lo es, pero no para tus sucios tratos y despreocúpate, jamás lo vas a conocer en persona   
—Está bien, borraré esa idea de mi mente, qué mal que esa tortuga siempre tenga tu protección ―dijo Bradford separándose de su compañero  
—Qué puedo decir, viene con todo el paquete incluido ―comentó algo arrogante   
—Por cierto ¿qué fue lo que él te encargó?  
—Atrapar a algunos hombres lobo que estaban invadiendo su territorio   
—¿Por qué te pediría algo así? ¡Para eso me tiene a mí! ―expresó Bradford un tanto molesto― ¡Además, él puede salir de esos aprietos por sí solo!   
—No lo sé, sabes que a él no le gusta mancharse las manos de la sangre de otros hombres lobo, prefiere que alguien más haga su trabajo ―rió muy confiado― y para eso me tiene a mí y la verdad no me quejo, la paga es muy buena, por cierto, no te ofendas pero como un hombre lobo eres un asco y un completo torpe, por esa razón no te manda por sus sucios trabajos ―rió con los labios sellados  
Al escuchar esas palabras hirientes y corrosivas, Bradford sintió algo hervir dentro de su cuerpo, de pronto empuñó sus manos mientras apretaba los dientes y sus orbes azules se envolvían en un tono amarillento, mostró los dientes de manera agresiva mientras que un poco de saliva escurría de ellos.   
—¿Cómo me… llamaste? ―preguntó tratando de contenerse, sin embargo eso solo hizo que Xever lo miraba y sonriera mordaz   
—No hace falta repetirlo dos veces   
En ese instante los huesos de Bradford crujieron solamente para darle esa apariencia más grande y horripilante de huesos expuestos y piel caída, sus garras se volvieron letales y de repente éste se abalanzó hacia el moreno.  
—Odio cuando te transformas en ese erro muerto, en fin ―comentaba Xever estando contra el suelo― deben ser los efectos de ese mutágeno que te cayó en esa luna llena, perro estúpido   
—¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! ―expresó Rahzar amenazando con su hilera afilada de dientes   
—Adelante, puedes matarme si quieres, pero cuando él se entere te irá peor que a mí ―comentó y en ese instante Razhar dejó de gruñir solo para abrir un poco más sus ojos, desvió la mirada disgustado por lo que decía su compañero y luego arqueó las orejas mostrándose sumiso ante su presencia, después volvió a mirar al moreno   
—Te dejaré ir… solo porque tienes su protección, de no haber sido así, terminaría contigo ahora mismo   
—Tus palabras ya no me intimidan, después de todo me he mostrado más ágil en todo y más que tú, perro torpe   
De pronto en ese mismo instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió otra vez dejando ver una gran silueta, al instante el inquilino se quedó algo tieso al ver la extraña posición en la que estaban sus dos compañeros, el felino frunció el entrecejo y después carraspeó.  
—Ah ―balbuceó con su áspera voz y de inmediato los dos que estaban en el suelo se separaron levantándose rápidamente― sea lo que sea que estaban haciendo, él quiere verlos y Xever, él tiene un nuevo trabajo para ti ―el moreno regresó ver al can con una sonrisa burlona y muy confiada, Rahzar solo torció los labios arqueando las orejas de manera melancólica  
—¿Ves? No soy yo, es él. Y gracias por venir en el momento oportuno, Tiger Claw  
—Sí, como sea ―expreso el felino algo disgustado   
Después de eso Xever salió del cuarto dejando solos al can y al felino; enseguida Rahzar se acercó hasta el tigre, su mirada era amargada.   
—También te hace la vida imposible ¿no es así? ―habló el tigre  
—Por supuesto, solo porque es el favorito de nuestro maestro en hacer estos trabajos ―gruñó Rahzar y luego bufó mostrándose cansado por los abusos que Xever podía darle con esa ventaja, agobiado salió de allí dispuesto a hacer su trabajo, el felino por su parte solo rodó los ojos soltando un largo suspiro― otro día de romper cráneos enemigos 

…

El reloj marcó las 6:45 p.m. Casey decidió que la jornada laboral terminaría antes, por tanto pidió a las tortugas y a la pelirroja a hacer su debido trabajo, cuando el reloj las 7:15 de la tarde, Raphael se encaminó hacia la salida dispuesto a irse, April también estaba a un lado de la puerta cuando de repente vio a Raph detenerse regresando a ver al genio justamente en la barra de despacho.   
—¿Qué haces, Raph?  
—Solo veo cuanto se tarda Donnie  
—No creo que los dos vayan a terminar ahora  
—¿Por qué lo dices? ―regresó sus orbes a la fémina  
—¿Acaso no lo sabes?   
—¿Saber qué?   
—Casey y Donnie han estado saliendo…   
—¿Qué? ―preguntó inmutado y luego regresó a ver a los dos, se notaban algo unidos y Casey parecía más gentil y menos agresivo   
—¿No lo sabías?   
—¡¿Cómo iba a saber eso?! ―expresó Raphael, luego llevó las manos hasta su boca regresando a ver al genio y al pelinegro, los dos los estaban viendo y Raph al percatarse de que hablaba a espaldas de ellos, rápidamente tomó la mano de April y luego los dos salieron del local― ¡¿Desde cuándo?!   
—Bueno… fue un día después de esa vez que te sentías mal y entraste al cuarto de baños  
—Ya veo ―comentó Raphael quedando pensativo, reflexionando lo que Casey había hecho para controlar a su hermano así― “¡¿Cómo puede ser que Donnie esté saliendo con Casey, un hombre lobo?! ¡¡NO TIENE LÓGICA, ÉL ES NUESTRO ENEMIGO Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁ!! Esto está muy mal, muy mal”  
Por otro lado la pelirroja apartó la mirada de la ruda tortuga y luego sobó su brazo un tanto apenada, enseguida tragó saliva y luego volteó a ver al temperamental, éste por su parte estaba golpeando levemente su dedo contra de mentón.  
—Oye, Raphael ¿c-cómo estás?  
—¿Ah?  
—¿Cómo has estado con respecto a lo de tu… trauma… permanente?  
—Oh… ―se heló por un instante y luego desvió la mirada de la chica― no es nada…  
—¿X-Xever ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo contigo?  
—Eso creo, me ha sacado a pasear últimamente, ya sabes abusando del poder humano que… tiene ―dijo algo dudoso regresando sus orbes a la chica, ella le sonrió algo indecisa también― me distrae  
—Y… ¿ya te ayudó a averiguar quién lo hizo?  
—No… ―murmuró un tanto apenado y melancólico al recordar eso otra vez― no lo ha hecho… y es porque no puedo recordar mucho… no vi… casi nada cuando… e-eso pasó   
—Ya veo  
—Y ¿por qué te interesa tanto esto? ―de inmediato al escuchar eso April se quedó estática, se puso nerviosa y por un momento sintió el aire salir de su cuerpo, sin embargo volvió a retomarlo disimulando bien su malestar.   
—Porque… eres mu compañero y… me preocupo por ti   
—Bien… ―dibujó una tenue sonrisa― gracias por hacerlo   
—No hay de qué ―añadió ella posando su mano sobre el hombro del rudo, después lo separó de él desvaneciendo esa sonrisa, Raphael no le tomó importancia, después de eso la pelirroja se despidió de él y enseguida la chica se dio la vuelta encaminándose a su hogar.  
Raphael torció los laidos y después se giró adentrándose al local otra vez.   
—¡Donnie! ―llamó el rudo apoyándose en la puerta― ¡¿No vas a venir conmigo?! ―de inmediato se quedó callado mientras abría sus ojos a más no poder, veía a Casey y Donnie besarse sin ninguna pena y pudor, enseguida los dos regresaron a ver a la entrada y prontamente se separaron un tanto avergonzados― ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!   
—Ah… R-Raph ―expresó el alto acercándose leve al más bajo― yo ― en ese instante Casey llegó a espaldas del esbelto solo para tomarle del brazo y acercar su rostro al cuello de éste mientras lamía y suspiraba cerca de él erizando su piel― me quedaré un rato más, si quieres puedes irte ya   
—¿I-Irme? ¿Yo solo? ―preguntó Raphael parpadeando continuamente, luego refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos   
—No te vas a ir solo, Xever viene a verte ¿no es así?  
—Sí pero… últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo que hacer… así que no tengo esperanzas en que él llegué justo ahora   
—No te pasará nada, créeme, me gustaría quedarme un poco más de tiempo aquí   
—Bien ―masculló― pero si algo me pasa te culparé de todo  
—No te pasará nada, apuesto a que Xever vendrá por ti   
—¿Cómo lo sabes?   
—Porque ésta justo allí ―señaló al cristal de la ventana, el moreno apenas llegaba al lugar, al instante el rudo regresó a ver a la ventana y en ese instante el afro saludó  
—Oh, bien, entonces ―dijo Raph― te veré después  
—En un momento iré a casa ―expresó Donnie y luego se dio la media vuelta solo para ver a Jones y rodearle con sus brazos hasta el cuello mientras sonreía  
Por otro lado Raphael volvió a salir del local solo para acercarse al moreno, Xever por su parte le dibujó una agradable sonrisa en sus labios y de una forma brusca lo tomó del caparazón solamente para abrazarlo de una forma cariñosa.  
—Hola, tartaruga ―sonrió el moreno moviendo sus cejas de manera seductora, Raphael desvió la mirada de él mientras mordía su labio inferior dejando que sus mejillas se pintaran de carmín   
—Hola, Xever, no pensé que vinieras hoy  
—Lo siento, sabes que he estado ocupado ―añadió   
—¿Ocupado con qué?   
—Trabajando ―Raph se separó de él mirándole con extrañeza, aún tenía ese aroma en su ropa, de inmediato el afro se percató de la mirada que Raph le otorgaba― ¿por qué me miras así?  
—Yo… lo siento, no debo dudar de ti ―suspiró― ¿quieres acompañarme hasta mi hogar?  
—¿Donatello no vendrá contigo?  
—Está… ocupando haciendo algunas cosas   
—Pues, con mucho gusto me encantaría acompañarte, vamos ―comentó tomándole de la mano, luego lo haló hacia la dirección de su hogar   
Raphael caminaba algo lento, por tanto Xever caminaba con paso veloz dejando un poco atrasado a Raphael sin soltarlo. El temperamental soltó un largo suspiro provocando que Montes bajara la velocidad de su andar y regresara a verlo con el ceño fruncido.   
—¿Te pasa algo?  
—Xever… ¿ya tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho?   
—Oh… eso ―comentó Xever deteniéndose y mirando con algo de extrañeza a la tortuga


	19. Tensa situación

Xever frunció el ceño quedando algo desconcertado por lo mencionado, Raphael simplemente le miraba con algo de pesar y luego soltó un largo suspiro alejando su mano de él, Xever no sabía cómo responder a esa respuesta así que solo desvió levemente la mirada del rudo.   
—Escucha… yo… siendo sinceros no has podido darme alguna pista de quien pudo haberte atacado, los ojos amarillos no ayudan mucho ―regresó a verle un tanto indeciso mientras llevaba una mano hasta su cuello   
Raphael un poco apenado por exigir algo que no daba solo apartó la mirada de él y luego sobó su brazo mientras mordía su labio inferior. Xever le miró algo confundido y luego volvió a suspirar.   
—Creo que tienes razón… no te he dado información para que empieces a averiguar de quién puede ser el culpable   
—Sé que es algo inoportuno todo esto pero ¿te gustaría que te ayude a averiguar algunas pistas sobre tu abusador? No quise preguntártelo antes para que no siguieras viviendo con ese peso pero creo que el tiempo ya pasó y es momento de hacerlo ahora ―le miró seriamente, Raphael volvió a tomar un respiro calmando su agitado cuerpo  
—Está bien, voy a tratar de recordar lo que pasó esa noche   
—De acuerdo y para que no estés tan nervioso… hay que caminar hasta tu apartamento   
—Seguro… ―murmuró Raphael y luego empezó a caminar a un lado del moreno, los dos estaban con un andar algo lento para que Raph con ese tiempo pudiera recordar y que no fuera tan traumante como la primera vez   
—Bien ―volvió a decir Xever mientras miraba al frente― ¿qué puedes recordar de esa noche? Tiene que haber algo que pueda distinguirlo   
—Está bien ―dijo Raphael cerrando los ojos mientras llevaba su mano hasta la del afro, la tomó con firmeza intentando volver a aquella noche de luna llena   
Raphael mordió su labio inferior mientras apretaba con fuerza sus párpados, estaba una vez más en su cama cuando de repente se ira al frente solo para ver la sonrisa llena de una hilera de blancos dientes bien afilados como navajas, la sonrisa del hombre lobo en medio de la obscuridad era amplia, además con el temor que aún tenía al vivir el suceso, Raph temeroso alzó la mirada percatándose de los orbes amarillos radiantes como la luna llena, eran algo grandes y alargados, además el peso de la bestia le hacía perder el aliento, era grande, un poco más que él, casi tan igual a Donnie de altura.   
Al instante Raphael se quedó quieto mientras abría sus ojos, de inmediato Montes se detuvo volteando a verle, los dos se habían parado a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del apartamento.   
—Yo…  
—¿Ya pudiste recordar algo más? ―preguntó Xever muy gentil tratando de que su suave voz llegara a la mente de Raph para aclarar un poco, enseguida se colocó delante de él mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de éste, Raph tomó aliento levantando la mirada al moreno   
—Creo que sí. El hombre lobo que me atacó… era alto… casi como Donnie… también era algo pesado… pero… no tanto como para pensar que fue el amigo de Leonardo quien lo hizo, además sus ojos eran… algo grandes y redondos y una blanca dentadura llena de dientes afilados  
—Ya veo ―expresó el afro separándose de él  
—¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó el temperamental  
—Por lo que dices, no puede ser Slash  
—Oh… así se llama  
—Sí, así que todo eso apunta a que Leonardo pudo haberlo hecho, sin embargo no es suficiente  
—Pues… ya no puedo recordar nada…   
—Tienes qué ―habló seriamente el pelinegro volviendo su mirada algo fría a él― ¿no quieres verlo tras las rejas?  
—Pero… April dice que no es seguro que se mantengan allí por lo que han hecho, recuerda que… son corruptos los hombres lobo y siempre miran el beneficio para su especie, no para el de nosotros   
—Ya te dije que no debes preocuparte… escucha ―se acercó a él llevando sus labios hasta su oído, Raph se exaltó por la repentina acción del moreno, luego antes de hablar Xever miró a espaldas de Raphael y asegurado que nadie más escuchara se apegó un poco a su cuerpo― trabajo para alguien muy importante  
—¿E-En serio?  
—Sí  
—Y… ¿qué con eso?  
—Que es un hombre poderoso que está por encima de esos hombres lobo y si te digo que puede mantener a Leonardo tras las rejas es porque lo hará ―prontamente se separó― ¿No quieres eso? ¿No quieres ver cómo Leonardo lamentará haberte tocado estando en esa pocilga?   
—Sí quiero pero…   
—Exacto, aún existe un pero, por tanto debemos conseguir más pistas sobre él, es mejor estar seguros porque si se dan cuenta de que fue alguien más que Leonardo, ya no me querrán a ayudar, una equivocación así arruinaría el estatus de mi jefe   
—Ya veo… ―murmuró― entonces ¿qué propones?  
—Hacer una carnada  
—¿C-Carnada? ―Raphael se paralizó quedando sin aliento, Xever lo decía muy confiado, como si no temiera de nada― en la luna llena podrás sacarle la información, debes estar consciente y preparado para todo, Leonardo tendrá que ir por ti  
—Pero… yo… no quiero hacerlo, no quiero, se supone que por eso estoy contigo, porque me proteges   
—Sé que es difícil pero… Leonardo tiene que soltarlo ya… para que pueda atraparlo, antes de que se pueda enterar que estamos contra él   
—Yo… no lo sé   
—Por favor, yo también quiero que Leonardo pague por lo que te hizo  
Raphael apartó la mirada del moreno, Xever se mostró algo preocupado y ansioso por saber su respuesta, sin embargo al ver que Raphael se estaba negando, el afro solo pudo soltar un pesado suspiro lleno de agobio.   
—Está bien, no puedo obligarte a hacer esto, intentaré atraparlo por mí mismo, haré que escupa toda la verdad  
—No te molestes, él ya lo dijo  
—Tienes razón, bueno… mi punto es saber si realmente él lo hizo… o de alguna forma Slash perdió peso cuando abusó de ti   
—Trata de no recordármelo así… apenas…estoy… soportando todo esto  
—Oh, sí, tienes razón, lo siento. Bien, mi plan será averiguar quién de los dos está mintiendo  
—¿No puedes llevarte a los dos por igual?   
—No, ya te dije que en mi trabajo debe de estar la perfección, a él no le gusta que cometamos errores ―refunfuñó con una sonrisa― apenas si puede soportar a ese estúpido perro  
—¿E-Estúpido perro?   
—Un compañero, por esa razón siempre poseo el aroma de un hombre lobo  
—Entiendo ―murmuró algo indeciso   
—Bien, te veré mañana, ahora mismo tengo que hacer algunos encargos ―añadió el moreno y luego levantó el mentón de Raph solo para besarlo  
—Hasta luego 

…..

Mientras tanto, Leonardo se encontraba algo molesto al ver que no podía acercarse al rudo, caminaba desolado entre las calles obscuras con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón,. Leonardo suspiró largamente y luego levantó la vista hacia la calle obscura.   
—¿Cómo demonios podré acercarme a Raphael? Realmente me atrae y no pienso dejarlo ir… pero el estúpido de Xever me impide acercar a Raphie ―gruñó y luego entrecerró sus ojos― debe de haber alguna forma para alejarlo de él… pero ¿cómo? ―expresó y luego levantó la mirada mientras se giraba hacia atrás, al momento ni vio nada, la calle estaba solitaria con la iluminación pública alumbrando parte del camino, Leo frunció el ceño sabiendo que algo andaba mal por allí  
En esos momentos Mikey estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados mirando detenidamente la pared.  
—Sé que Leo está mintiendo… pero… también me es difícil creer que Slash abusó de Raphael, digo él ni siquiera lo conocía, no tanto como Leo o yo ―frunció el ceño y luego soltó un largo suspiro mientras llevaba las manos hasta su rostro restregándolas con desesperación al ver que era todo un enredado tratando de hallar al culpable― Los dos lo dicen abiertamente pero uno miente ―masculló y luego se levantó quedando sentado en su cama con la mirada puesta sobre la puerta.  
Al momento la entrada de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a la chica serpiente, ella entraba con una charola en manos y la cena recién hecha para el pecoso, enseguida Mikey sonrió un tanto mordaz posando la mirada en su hermana. Enseguida la fémina se encaminó hasta la cama y de una forma sumisa pero en contra de su voluntad le entregó el almuerzo al mutante, después se enderezó posando su mirada malhumorada en él.  
—¿Por qué esa cara molesta, hermana?   
—Odio hacer esto, mamá no puede hacer nada contra ustedes o contra nuestro… asqueroso padre  
—No le hables así, papá es un buen líder ―añadió el pecoso  
—Lo dices porque tú eres como el resto de ellos  
—Ni tanto, Leo me maneja bien y me hace hacer otras cosas solo para quitarme de su camino  
—Adivinaré ―añadió Karai― encontraron a alguien para seducir y Leo ya lo cazó  
—Exacto, sin embargo eso no es lo peor ―comentó el pecoso empezando a comer y masticar con la boca llena, luego tragó, por tanto Karai hizo una leve mueca de asco al ver lo irrespetuoso que era el menor, pero no era de esperarse viniendo de un mutante lobo― Leo está mintiendo  
—No es sorpresa ―comentó Karai  
—Bien, él está mintiendo, puede que lo haya hecho o no   
—¿Qué?   
—Es que Leo se enganchó con una tortuga mutante y un amigo nuestro también lo hizo, esa vez de luna llena perdí de vista a Leo y supuestamente cuando regresó dijo que ya lo había hecho con él, pero cuando fuimos a verlo Slash apareció reclamando a la tortuga   
—Ya veo y ¿quieres saber quién miente?  
—Exacto, si es Slash no me molesta pero si Leo lo está haciendo, podré burlarme en todo su estúpido rostro ―mordió un pedazo de carne y luego tragó ferozmente   
—Bien ―dijo Karai― te dejaré comer solo…yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer   
Cuando Karai salió de la habitación del pecoso, éste mordió y masticó el hueso que traía en sus dientes, luego pensó detenidamente mientras lo lamiscaba quedando pensativo acerca de todo eso, Mikey no sabía por qué pero una corazonada le decía que los dos eran unos completos mentirosos. Enseguida el pecoso mordió fuertemente el pedazo de hueso y de repente lo partió en dos.   
—Los dos están mintiendo, sin embargo tengo que averiguar más pistas de quién lo hizo realmente, pero si ninguno de ellos lo hizo como estoy pensando… entonces ¿quién abusó de Raphael? ―preguntó detenidamente mientras abría un poco más los ojos, luego lamiscó sus labios― ¡Bah! No me importa quién lo haya hecho, siempre y cuando no sea Leo podré restregárselo en su cara, creo que de esa manera podría tomar el puesto de líder y no como el segundo de Leo ―dijo algo molesto mientras bufaba   
En esos instantes Leonardo volvió la vista al frente mientras empezaba a caminar tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, el mutante lobo se mostraba algo desconcertado y temeroso, algo empezaba a inquietarlo desde el interior, cuando de repente sintió que alguien le tomó del hombro y súbitamente lo haló hacia atrás de él llevándolo contra la pared otra vez, fue tan duro el golpe que sacudió su caparazón dejándole esa sensación algo molesta, luego sacudió su cabeza mientras miraba al frente, luego Leo mostró los dientes gruñéndole de igual manera que lo hacía su agresor.   
—Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así ―habló entre dientes  
—¿Por qué? Me gusta azotarte contra la pared como la basura que eres ―añadió Slash mostrando aquella sonrisa gallarda  
—Sí claro ¿qué es lo que quieres? ―en ese momento Slash le soltó  
—¿Vas a seguir con la mentira? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño  
—¿Qué mentira?   
—¡No te hagas el iluso conmigo! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!   
—Oh, sigues pensando en eso, escucha, digas lo que digas yo sé que lo hice  
—Estás equivocado, imbécil, fui yo  
—¿Cómo puedes corroborar lo que hice? ¡Es obvio que estás mintiendo!   
—¡No, tú estás mintiendo! ―le empujó y nuevamente Leo se golpeó contra la pared, luego los dos se mostraron tensos uno con el otro, Leo sabía que las palabras de Slash eran mentiras y Slash se mostraba demasiado seguro en lo que decía, luego Slash sonrió malicioso hacia el de azul― no cabe duda que ambos tratamos de cubrir algo que no pasó   
—Digas lo que digas, no voy a negar nada ―sonrió mordaz el más bajo cruzándose de brazos  
—Está bien, pero haré a Raphael mío esta vez  
—Sigue soñando, iluso


	20. Uno más

En lo alto de aquella noche se podía ver la luna crecer, todavía la luna no estaba completamente llena en su totalidad pero sí daba esa tétrica apariencia, por otro lado Leonardo estaba reposado en su cama cuando de repente se levantó abruptamente sintiendo algo en su nariz, enseguida miró a ambos lados de la cama y luego se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, una vez allí Leo se percató de que estaba abierta y sin seguro, algo que no había recordado haber dejado, sin embargo no le tomó importancia, enseguida abrió las puertecillas de la ventana y luego asomó su cabeza solo para ver a su alrededor, por un momento todo estaba vacío en las calles, ni una alma en pena de ambulando por allí, sin embargo Leo se percató de un extraño aroma burbujeante en las ventanas, algo que lo desconcertó. El de azul estaba por investigar pero abruptamente su olfateo fue distraído por un delicioso aroma que venía de afuera, Leo parpadeó continuamente y de manera lenta quedando enternecido por aquel sabor tan exquisito que hizo babear y escurrir su saliva por su mentón.   
Como un perro siendo llamado por un exquisito pedazo de carne, Leonardo dio un brinco quedando hincado sobre la barra de la ventaba y luego de ésta dio un rotundo salto cayendo abruptamente hasta el pavimento. Ese aroma provocó que sacara sus instintos más bajos y luego en un segundo sacó su verdadera forma animal. Leonardo transformado tenía las ropas un tanto rasgadas y ajustadas por el aumento de tamaño que tuvo, luego con la mirada enternecida y una sonrisa embobada Leo caminó hasta la calle de la derecha.   
En esos momentos Raphael abría sus ojos otra vez, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y respiraba agitado tomando bocanadas de aire por la boca, la entreabrió y de ella se lograron ver un par de colmillos, Raphael se retorcía estando en la cama expresando ese calor ardiente en su cuerpo, además de un dolor punzante en su pecho, Raphael sin poder contenerse se dio la media vuelta abrazándose a sí mismo por debajo de las sábanas, luego las colocaba sobre el colchón dejando ver sus pequeñas garras, además su cola poco a poco se hizo un poco más grande y llena de pelo dando esa peculiar característica salvaje. Raph jadeaba hasta que de repente un sonido chirriante lo hizo salir de su trance, pero no tanto para tomarle atención.   
Raphael enseguida se dio la vuelta y al instante en medio de la poco obscuridad que estaba, logró divisar una silueta borrosa, gracias a su visión nocturna pudo ver mejor sus rasgos pero ahora que ya podía ver mejor esas facciones, Raphael ni siquiera le tomó importancia, no temía de su presencia, y el aroma dulce que emanaba le hacía sentir confortable sucumbiendo a su presencia y liderazgo.  
—Hola… cachorrito ―murmuró Raphael con un ligero tono ebrio mientras se quitaba las sábanas de encima   
—Hola, Raphael… mi querida… eh… lobo ―mostró una sonrisa mientras lamiscaba su cuello― escuché que me querías ver  
—¿E-En serio? ―preguntó Raph abrazándole por el cuello y rodeándole con sus piernas hasta apegarlo a su cuerpo de una forma muy cariñosa, lamiscó su mejilla mostrándose necesitado de su compresión  
—Pensé que me necesitarías para que te atrapara y me capturaran   
—Oh… eso… lo dijo Xever pero no acepté… sin embargo me alegra saber que has venido para… d-darme todo tu amor ―añadió mientras se acercaba a sus labios, después lo besó con sus labios llenos de su cristalina saliva, después se separó mirando al lobo, el hombre bestia estaba enternecido por aquella aceptación tan dulce, algo que lo dejó con la mirada atolondrada― estoy listo para que me lo des ―expresó Raphael y luego lo soltó dándose la vuelta y levantando su trasero para él  
El hombre lobo sonrió de manera pervertida mientras arqueaba las orejas quedando embobado con lo que veía y sin que Raphael pudiera reaccionar con lo que estaba pasando, el hombre lobo le quitó suavemente sus ropas, hasta que en cuestión de unos minutos Raphael estuvo desnudo otra vez mostrándole toda su belleza al hombre lobo, el intruso se quedó babeando de la emoción al ver que Raphael ya casi se parecía a los hombres lobo, sin embargo sus atributos todavía no estaban bien definidos, le faltaba más pelo y no tenía orejas como en algunos reptiles lobos, solo los ojos amarillos eran quienes resplandecían y las garras, dientes y cola los que se notaban más.  
Raphael se colocó en una posición de cuatro estando sumiso hacia el intruso, enseguida el hombre lobo se colocó sobre él mientras disimulado rozaba su entrepierna con el trasero levantado de la tortuga, mientras que lamía su nuca creando un sinfín de escalofríos en él. Raphael se mostró complacido con la muestra de cariño del intruso, mostró la lengua como un buen cachorro mientras babeaba un poco.  
—¿S-Siempre tienes que venir desnudo? ―preguntó Raphael sin siquiera moverse de su lugar  
—Por supuesto ―expresó su abusador― es más cómodo así  
—¿E-Eres un mutante o un hombre? ―ante tal pregunta el hombre lobo se exaltó y luego acercó sus labios al oído de Raph  
—¿Qué tratas de averiguar con eso? ―preguntó algo molesto  
—Solo quiero saber si… si mi amado cachorro es un mutante o un hombre  
—Oh… bueno… eso depende de cómo me sientas…  
—Tal vez… como un mutante, a veces eres pesado… o tal vez es… la masa muscular que aumenta cuando te trasformas  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo ―gruñó levemente― dejemos de hablar de eso y mejor disfruta  
—¿E-Eres un hombre, verdad? ―volvió a preguntar Raphael, eso bastó para que el intruso se quedara congelado― de los culpables que mencionó… Xever, no parece que tengas un caparazón   
—Solo cierra la boca, no estoy para contestar tus preguntas ―habló entre dientes el hombre lobo  
—¿Por qué te… molesta? ―habló nuevamente con ese todo de voz ebrio   
—Por nada… ahora cállate y obedece a lo que digo ―masculló  
—Pero…  
—¡Pero nada― expresó y de repente clavó sus dientes en la nuca de Raphael, el temperamental se quedó helado sin saber qué hacer ante el acto hiriente de su amado ‘cachorro’ solo se atrevió a llevar una almohada hasta su boca y morderla de igual forma para contener sus gritos por los actos fuertes del intruso, Raphael no tuvo otra opción más que sucumbir a los abusos de aquel hombre bestia― ¡No te atrevas a volver a comentar algo al respecto! ―gruñó aun mordiendo   
—¿Por qué? ―preguntó Raphael algo desconcertado con los dientes clavados en la almohada  
—Porque te lo ordeno ―masculló soltándole y después de abrazó de forma cariños.

…

En esos momentos Splinter estando bocarriba movió las orejas estando algo desconcertado, luego muy lentamente abrió sus ojos solo para percatarse de que algo no andaba bien, enseguida el roedor se levantó de su lecho y luego volteó a ver a la puerta, escucha bufidos muy leves y gruñidos, además de extraños azotes contra la cama y pared; Splinter sintió helar su sangre por un momento además también se percató de una sensación fría en su nuca, el roedor salió de su habitación y luego llegó a la sala principal, al momento no vio nada pero los sonidos continuaban, de repente palideció abriendo más sus ojos solo para pensar en lo peor , de inmediato corrió por toda la sala hasta llegar al otro corredor, allí se adentró yendo hasta la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos. Splinter se colocó en medio de las dos entradas, miró a la derecha y a la izquierda, enseguida miró la de la izquierda y luego solo avanzó un par de pasos para colocarse al frente de la entrada.  
Splinter tragó con dificultad perdiendo el aliento ante lo que podía escuchar, los gruñidos y bufidos se hicieron más fuertes estando al frente de la puerta, Splinter rápidamente llevó una mano hasta la manija y de pronto la giró y enseguida se adentró, al instante Splinter se quedó helado, paralizado y con la sangre fría al ver que un hombre lobo estaba recostado sobre su hijo moviendo su cadera con su vaivén; lo que más le intrigaba era que Raphael no hacía ningún esfuerzo aparente por quitárselo de encima, al contrario, se mostraba complacido con los bruscos actos del intruso.  
Splinter al tener poca visibilidad, pudo ver claramente la forma del hombre lobo, luego éste último se giró mirando con arrogancia a la rata que lo había interrumpido, le mostró los dientes mientras que sus penetrantes ojos amarillos se clavaban en él; el roedor se quedó atónito sin saber qué hacer, su cuerpo tembló de tan solo ver la presencia mortal dentro de su casa abusando de su hijo.  
—¡Tú… ―balbuceó al fin mientras llevaba la mano hasta la pared tratando de buscar y encender la luz del cuarto, de inmediato el intruso se dio cuenta de sus acciones por tanto se separó del cuerpo de Raphael, éste último gimió un poco ante el repentino acto del lobo por salir de su cuerpo; Splinter no movió ni un músculo al ver que había captado toda la atención de la bestia― s-sal ―su voz parecía temblorosa al estar frente a una mortal amenaza― ¡Sal de mi hogar, maldita bestia del infierno! ―habló en voz alta   
El hombre lobo gruñó babeando un poco mientras se arqueaba pareciendo atemorizante estando sobre el suelo en sus cuatro extremidades, le mostró los dientes otra vez y luego se dio la media vuelta y de un salto salió por la ventana abierta desapareciendo de la vista del roedor. Splinter aliviado dejó escapar un suspiro, sin embargo su cuerpo tambaleó perdiendo fuerzas y abruptamente cayó al suelo mientras que su vista se volvía obscura hasta desfallecer sobre el suelo.   
Al día siguiente Splinter volvía a despertar, miró el techo y poco a poco su visión se volvió clara, al instante de mostrar señales conscientes sus dos hijos se hicieron presentes sobre él. Las tortugas llamaron a sus padres hasta que por fin el roedor reacción completamente y de inmediato se levantó quedando sentado sobre la cama.  
—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Raphael! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ―manifestó el roedor posando sus ojos en el de rojo; Raphael se notaba muy tranquilo  
—Ah… sí, estoy bien ―Yoshi se quedó boquiabierto al ver que su hijo, a pesar de lo que pasó no tenía nada malo, de hecho se notaba con energías, como si fuera el de antes del abuso   
—E-Eso no puede ser.. tú… un hombre lobo vine a abusar de ti… otra vez…  
—Oh… eso ―comentó Raphael un poco apenado llevando una mano hasta su cuello― no es nada, creo que estabas soñando  
—Pero… lo vi   
—¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!   
—¿Eso es verdad, Raph? ―preguntó el genio  
—Claro que no ―respondió molesto el rudo― si lo hubiera sido, no estaría tan calmado como ahora ―expresó  
—Pero ―volvió a decir el roedor mientras se acomodaba en la cama, bajó la mirada tomando un largo respiro y después llevó una mano hasta su cabeza― yo… lo vi  
—Tranquilo, padre, seguramente fue una pesadilla   
—¿E-Estás seguro de que no fue real? ―preguntó Splinter volteando a ver a su hijo  
—Ni en lo más mínimo  
—Yo… ―tomó aliento otra vez― de acuerdo… yo… creo que he estado tan aturdido con tu situación que… he tenido pesadillas y ésta… rebasó las demás, perdón por acusarles preocupaciones, hijos míos   
—No te preocupes ―comentó Donnie― para eso estamos aquí, creo que será mejor que hoy no vayas a trabajar   
—No lo sé, mi jefe no permite días libres, además creo que será que despeje mi mente con algo de trabajo ―suspiró levantándose de la cama  
Cuando Splinter y Donnie salieron de la habitación del rudo, Raphael dibujó una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa en sus labios mientras que sus orbes se volvían totalmente amarillos dando esa particularidad salvaje, además en su blanca dentadura un par de colmillos aparecieron también.

…

Horas más tarde Raphael y Donnie estaban en su habitual trabajo, el rudo se mostraba muy energético haciendo sus deberes rutinarios, sin embargo ante su tal extravagancia, los hombres lobos del lugar no pudieron evitar olfatear el aire que rodeaba al de rojo; era exquisito y sin duda alguna los estaba invitando a seducirlo.  
Leonardo y Miguel Ángel caminaban cerca del local pues también habían sido llamados por el delicioso aroma; tenían una mirada atolondrada mientras se acercaban a la puerta del local, Mikey fue el primero en entrar, Leo estaba por empujar la puerta pero abruptamente alguien le tomó del brazo halándolo hacia el callejón obscuro; eso bastó para que el de azul saliera del trance en el que estaba.


	21. La amenaza

Una vez más ante la costumbre que todos le tenían, Leonardo fue golpeado abruptamente contra la pared sacudiendo su caparazón violentamente, tanto que asustó a Leonardo, enseguida el de azul tragó saliva mientas pestañeaba rápidamente con algo de temor y preocupación; la mirada de Xever se clavaba en él con suma frialdad mientras mostraba los dientes de una manera cruel y sádica.  
—¡Muy bien, Leonardo! ¡Confiesa!   
—¡¿Confesar qué?! ―escondió su cabeza ligeramente en el caparazón sin despegar la mirada del afro   
—¡Tú abusaste de Raphael, cierto!  
—Ah… ya lo había dicho  
—Y ¿qué me dices de esta noche? ―preguntó Xever― ¿también abusaste de él?  
—De qué estás hablando ―frunció el ceño quedando desconcertado mientras sujetaba los brazos del moreno intentando quitárselo de encima  
—¡No te hagas el iluso conmigo! ¡Anoche saliste, ¿no es así!?  
—¿Cómo sabes que salí?   
—¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo único que tienes que saber es que te vi salir y merodear cerca del departamento de Raphael! ¡Solo habla con la verdad, ayer en la noche entraste al hogar de Raphael, ¿cierto?!  
—Escucha, sé que abusé de Raphael la primera vez, no es algo que tenga que negar pero, ayer en la noche te diré que no, es cierto que caminé cerca del departamento de Raphie  
—¡Oye, no lo llames así! ¡Yo soy el único que puede darle esa clase de apodos!   
—De acuerdo, bien ―suspiró y en ese instante Xever lo soltó mientras se cruzaba de brazos― merodeé por aquí solo para comer unas deliciosas salchichas, algo o alguien llevó ese aroma hasta mi ventana, solo lo seguí, tenía hambre y cuando llegué no estaban tan mal, sin embargo me pareció algo raro, olfateé a alguien más cerca del apartamento de Raph, pero estaba más concentrado en las salchichas que no le tomé importancia   
Xever simplemente gruñó, en ese momento Leonardo dibujó una sonrisa un tanto mordaz al ver que el afro se había equivocado con respecto a él.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que lo vuelva a hacer? Porque puedo y lo haré sin ningún problema, tal vez lo haga esta noche, será luna llena ―rió con los labios sellados, en ese instante Xever mostró una sonrisa muy confiada hacia él   
—No, te lo he preguntado porque si resultas ser el verdadero violador de mi amada tartaruga, no dudaré en encerrarte tras las rejas ―Leo abrió un poco más sus ojos mostrándose inmutado, luego tragó grueso mientras dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa, por un instante sintió sus piernas tambalear; pues sabía que Xever era poderoso, inclusive dentro de ese ámbito de encerrar a los malos  
—¿E-Es un chiste, verdad? Tiene que serlo  
—Claro que no, tú muy bien sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer ―expresó el moreno mientras tomaba la navaja de su bolsillo y acercaba el filo de ésta hasta el cuello de Leo, el mutante lobo retrocedió apretando los dientes y conteniendo el aliento ante la amenaza; Xever mostró un gesto sádico frente de él ― sabes lo que he podido conseguir y lograr desde el día en que llegué a esta ciudad ―Leo sudó y tragó saliva mostrándose un poco pálido ante las frías palabras del moreno― así que será cuestión de tiempo para que caigas, te reveles y sobresalgas sobre la mentira de Slash  
—Ah… ―dudó en sus palabras― yo… ―apartó sus orbes del moreno, Xever se mostró un tanto apacible pero hostil con esa profunda y fría mirada clavada en Leonardo― e-espera, no podemos llegar a tanto ―volvió sus orbes azul grisáceo al moreno― s-si me metieras a prisión por lo que hice, mi padre no tardaría en sacarme   
—¿En serio? Pues mi jefe no toleraría eso, así que yo no estaría tan seguro de que tu querido papi pueda hacer para salvarte de esa pocilga, así que será mejor que te alejes de Raphael  
—Eh… ―tragó saliva y luego asintió, sin embargo Leo sin querer hacerlo, olfateó profundamente haciendo que un aroma exquisito se impregnada en su interior, algo que lo hizo sonrojar, sabía que ese aroma provenía del primer celo de la ruda tortuga, sin embargo con Xever al frente de él le hizo temblar y helar la sangre también― S-Sí… te aseguro que estaré… l-lejos de él   
—Más te vale ―expresó y después apartó su arma de él, en ese momento Leo volvió a respirar mejor llevando una mano hasta su cuello, sin embargo ese aroma volvió a hacerse presente en su nariz y enseguida  
—Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Leonardo caiga en mi trampa ―pensó detenidamente Xever marchándose de allí, por alguna razón sabía que algo andaba mal, pues antes de sujetar a Leonardo ,vio una mirada extrañamente enternecida en él y su hermano pecoso   
Enseguida Leonardo sacudió su cabeza y luego llevó las manos hasta su cabeza sujetándola con desesperación, tembló sintiendo palpitar fuertemente su corazón, luego se agitó tanto que sintió perder el aliento por un instante, luego empezó a caminar de un lado a otro dentro del callejón mientras pensaba con rapidez sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
—¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Xever no sería capaz de hacer eso! ¡Él… simplemente no puede pero… pero como trabaja para Winters la probabilidad que eso pueda pasar es muy alta! ¡Yo… yo ―palideció achicando sus ojos al mismo tiempo en que se detenía en seco frente a la salida del obscuro callejón― ¡Oh, no, todo esto fue idea de Xever, él puso las salchichas en ese callejón del hogar de Raphael, él estuvo allí solo para espiarme e inculparme de todo! ―tomó un largo suspiro sintiendo que esa vil mentira ardía en su pecho, enseguida llevó una mano hasta su plastrón en donde su latiente corazón estaba― Yo ―habló para sí mismo torciendo los labios, tomó aliento y prosiguió― tendré que… escupir la verdad… yo… yo… no abusé de Raphael… mi padre se enfadará conmigo pero… con Winters a cargo de Xever… yo… será mejor rendirme y olvidarme de todo… aunque… si culpa a Slash quedaré libre… y… Mikey se burlará de mí… me… me volveré la humillación de mi padre ―chilló como un can regañado mientras bajaba la cabeza, suspiró nuevamente alzándola otra vez con una mirada melancólica y llena de decepción― ah… ―suspiró con pesar― diré la verdad… le diré a mi padre… que yo no abusé de Raphael.

…

En esos momentos Raphael entró al lugar en donde las más estaban recién preparadas, lisas para meterlas al horno y preparar los cupcakes que pedían, el temperamental comenzó a meter las charolas al horno, una tras otra sintiendo el ardiente calor que emanaba del lugar; enseguida Raphael se dio la media vuelta pero antes de poder caminar éste impactó contra un duro plastrón y de pronto cayó de sentón lastimándose la retaguardia, Raphael bufó gruñendo desde el suelo y llevando una mano hasta su caparazón, luego levantó la mirada viendo a una enorme tortuga, justamente al amigo de Leonardo.   
—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué hace un bueno para nada como tú aquí?! ―expresó levantándose abruptamente y luego se quedó inmutado de ver a más extraños entrar al lugar, frunció el ceño al ver que era un pequeño grupo que comenzó a rodearlo, enseguida el rudo tragó grueso y retrocedió un poco más hasta quedar en la barandilla que lo separaba del horno  
—Yo en lo personal ―añadió Slash― vengo por ti  
—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ―preguntó Raphael cuando de repente Slash lo sujetó de la parte del plastrón de su vestido, lo haló hacia él y de una forma demasiado brusca y violenta lo empujó contra el suelo sacudiendo su caparazón fuertemente, Raphael resolló perdiendo el aliento y luego volvió a respirar volviendo sus manos a los brazos del gigantón, intentando quitárselo de encima, en ese instante Slash le dio la media vuelta y enseguida llevó los brazos de Raphael hasta su caparazón.  
—¡Oye, tú, mastodonte, suéltame! ―masculló Raphael mientras que Slash colocaba la cabeza de Raph contra el suelo, el rudo gruñó intentando levantarse por su cuenta, sin embargo ante la posición en la que estaba le era imposible darse la vuelta  
—Oh, ya cállate ―comentó Slash y luego de unos fueres tirones empezó a quitarle y destruir parte de su uniforme, Raphael se quedó helado abriendo más sus ojos y luego sintió como le desnudaban quitándole sus pantis; después le dio la media vuelta.  
Slash lo tenía en contra el suelo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Raphael al mismo tiempo en que sujetaba fuertemente los brazos del rudo, lamió su rostro con mucho cariño, ese acto pudo reconocerlo al instante ,era casi tan igual a los que hacía su amante nocturno.  
—¡Quítate de encima! ―mostró sus pequeños colmillos de manera hostil hacia él, Slash solo sonrió burlón mofándose de él, estaba por besarle los labios cuando de repente un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, tanto que lo desorientó sacándole ventaja de su debilidad; Raph se quedó inmutado cuando de pronto unos brazos lo tomaron apartándolo de Slash y llevándolo con él.  
—¡Mi nombre es Razhar! ¡Tú debes ser Raphael, cierto! ―expresó malicioso con su forma salvaje   
—¡¿Cómo demonios sabes quién soy?!   
—¡Xever tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, pero no tanta como la que voy a tener ahora! ―abrió su mandíbula mostrando su blanca dentadura acercándola hasta su cuello, Rahzar estaba por morder pero abruptamente resolló abriendo sus ojos abruptamente y casi mordiéndose la lengua con un severo tic en su ojo, fue tan rudo el golpe que lo dejó desorientado y en cuestión de minutos alguien haló a Raphael de los pies hasta llevarlo atrás de Rahzar en donde el perro mutante cayó al suelo con las manos sobre su entrepierna   
—¡Hola, creo que debería presentarme! ―carraspeó el pecoso mostrando parte de su pelaje pero todavía no transformado en su totalidad― me llamo Miguel Ángel y estoy aquí para cumplir tus sueños  
—No gracias  
—No es que quieras, sino más bien porque yo lo deseo ―expresó el pecoso y luego clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Raphael, el temperamental resolló gruñendo también intentando quitárselo de encima, pero el pecoso y más bajito era más fuerte que él, tal vez por su nata experiencia, Raphael cerró sus ojos con fuerza sin parar de gruñir  
Mikey comenzó a mover su pelvis con su vaivén mientras llevaba una mano hasta la entrepierna desnuda de la ruda tortuga, de una forma feroz pero sutil metió un dedo provocando que Raphael retorciera su cuerpo ante ese extraño placer que le causaba, como si de alguna forma disfrutara del dolo; el pecoso rápidamente metía y sacaba su dedo, poco a poco sentía la entrada algo tibia y húmeda que con lentitud dejaba correr parte de su fluido transparente, sin embargo el pecoso escuchó un extraño ruido delante de él, sacó su dedo de allí y prontamente levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo en que dejaba de mover su pelvis; Rahzar y Slash se acercaron a él de una manera hostil hacia el menor, además otros desconocidos también hicieron su aparición con la forma de hombres lobo, gruñendo y babeando ferozmente como perros salvajes y rabiosos; Mikey gruñó también y en cuestión de segundos cambió su forma por la más salvaje protegiendo lo que le pertenecía.   
—¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Entrégamelo! ―expresó Rahzar y enseguida el pecoso bajó la mirada   
—¡No, él es mío! ¡Leo ya tuvo su oportunidad y ahora me pertenece! ―gruñó  
Raphael por alguna extraña razón no podía responder ante lo que pasaba, muy en su interior disfrutaba de la atención que los tres le estaban dando por luchar por darle un poco de placer en su cuerpo; sin embargo, a pesar de lo que el contagio que el hombre lobo le había provocado, su mente y corazón mantenían la imagen de Xever y de aquel misterioso hombre lobo, a los únicos que podía darles su cuerpo con consentimiento.   
—¡Ni se atrevan a dar un paso al frente!  
—Oh, eso es lo que quieres ―gruñó Slash mostrando los dientes― pues eso es lo que tendrás ―aulló Slash y luego se apresuró a dirigirse hacia el pecoso y al hermafrodita desconcertado por la lujuria en el suelo, Slash estaba por llegar hasta el de naranja, Mikey se quedó helado al ver su atrevimiento, sin embargo antes de que pudiera tan siquiera llegar y clavar sus garras en él, la puerta del lugar se abrió estruendosamente dejando paralizados a los cuatro principales y a los demás hombres lobo de multitud  
Slash arqueó sus orejas peludas mientras tragaba grueso y enseguida metió su tupida cola entre sus piernas; Mikey pestañeó continuamente quedando con la sangre helada y luego se apartó del cuerpo de Raphael en el suelo; Razhar solamente miró con algo de miedo la llegada de su compañero el afro  
—Ay no ―murmuró Mikey


	22. Confesiones

Xever fijó su mirada fría en ellos tres principalmente y luego echó un vistazo a los demás, al instante de presenciarlo, los sobrantes retrocedieron metiendo la cola entre sus piernas; enseguida tanto Rahzar, como Slash y Mikey se alejaron de Raphael en el suelo; el de rojo se giró un tanto apenado intentando cubrir su parte evidente en su entrepierna colocando las dos manos juntas para que Xever no le miraba, sin embargo el moreno al pasar la vista en Raphael, no pudo evitar sentir un leve sonrojo y calor en sus mejillas, tragó saliva, desvió la mirada y después la regresó a sus enemigos.   
—Muy bien ―masculló el afro tomando la navaja de su bolsillo y mostrándosela a todos de manera aterrorizante y peligrosa, los hombres lobo y mutantes también retrocedieron casi chillando por lo que veían ― más les vale que salgan de aquí ahora mismo  
—Pero… Xever, si lo que intentas es alejarnos de Raphael.. eh… ¿no crees que no sería justo?  
—¿¡Justo?! ¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Bradford?!   
—¡Exacto, Xever, hay mucho Raphael para todos! ―comentó arqueando las orejas, eso solo hizo hervir la sangre en Xever, apretó los dientes y luego empuñó su mano con su arma en ésta   
—Conque… así quieren jugar ―manifestó el moreno  
—Eh… yo no, entiendo cuando es un no ―comentó el pecoso retrocediendo aún más de lo que ya estaba y luego metió la cola entre sus piernas, los otros dos principales no parecían retirarse más de lo que ya estaban  
—¡Oh, vamos, Xever! ―comentó Bradford otra vez― solo un poco ¡Tú sabes que no podemos reprimir esto y la peor parte es que hoy será luna llena de lujuria! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo una probada de tu amada tortuga!   
—¡Dije que no y si siguen molestando con eso! ¡No dudaré en cortarlos con esto! ―manifestó realmente molesto mientras mostraba su arma blanca pura de plata; enseguida los demás hombres lobo en la lejanía salieron despavoridos de la habitación dejando a los tres, Mikey por su parte, ante su cobardía, sentía esa necesidad de permanecer allí a pesar de todo― así que más les vale que salgan ustedes también ―apretó fuertemente la navajas   
Slash cruzó un par de miradas con el pecoso y con Rahzar, esa duda inquietante de ceder le carcomía, pero era más el peligro por la planta que no tuvo más opción de agachar la cabeza como un perro sumiso y alejarse de allí solo para salir de la habitación; Mikey tragó saliva y después se fue con un paso lento de allí; enseguida Rahzar también salió, no sin antes otorgarle una mirada furiosa a su compañero.   
Cuando todos salieron, Xever de inmediato fue a auxiliar a su tortuga caída, avergonzado por la desnudez de éste, solo pudo acercarle unas partes de su traje destrozado; Raphael en cierta forma estaba excitado y complacido también con la protección de su moreno; Xever se quedó sentado en el suelo de rodillas mientras que Raphael lo abrazaba estando arrodillado también cubriéndose con las partes de su uniforme para no ser un blanco fácil también para el moreno.  
—X-Xever, gracias por esto  
—No hay de qué, la verdad no pensé que pudieran irse tan fácil, al parecer lo salvaje no existe en ellos si estoy yo presente ―expresó algo arrogante mientras metía su arma en el bolsillo de su pantalón; Raphael levantó la mirada, en sus orbes se podía distinguir un color amarillento con una expresión seductora, luego dibujó una sonrisa un tanto mordaz para el moreno; Xever frunció el ceño conectando sus ojos marrones con los de él y después sonrió nervioso ante la mirada extraña de la ruda tortuga  
Prontamente Raphael llevó sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello del moreno y acercarlo a su rostro acortando la distancia entre los dos; Raphael unió sus labios con los de él mientras movía agitadamente su verde colita de un lado a oro mientras se levantaba de rodillas hasta él, cerró sus ojos saboreando aquel dulce sabor que emanaba de los labios del moreno; Xever palideció pues por un instante sintió un extraño cosquilleo aparecer en su nuca y una presión fuerte en su estómago y la peor parte es que Raphael estaba desnudo frente a él, un blanco fácil para tener sexo con él; Raph gimió un poco al mismo tiempo en que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, luego se separó mientras posaba su mirada lujuriosa en el moreno.  
—¿Q-Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Xever un tanto nervioso por lo que había escuchado, eso le hizo dar un brinco en su corazón   
—¿No escuchaste? Fue un…sutil llamado  
—¿Llamado para qué?  
—No es obvio… quiero ―se acercó a su oído― tu calor  
—¿Mi calor? ―se exaltó un poco y en menos de un segundo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de una forma ardiente y palpitante, además su corazón se aceleró todavía más― No creo que sea el momento adecuado  
—E-Entonces… ¿p-podrías dormir conmigo hoy?  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!   
—Porque… no me siento seguro, tal vez… como dijo Bradford… no puedan reprimir eso y vayan y abusen de mí por la noche ¿eso quieres? ¿Qué mi cuerpo pertenezca a alguien más otra vez?   
—¿Otra vez? ―preguntó Xever frunciendo el ceño― ¿quieres decir que volvieron a abusar de ti? Raph cayó abruptamente por lo mencionado  
—No… yo… solo lo digo para que nadie se atreva a entrar si estás tú… por favor, ven conmigo esta noche   
—Está bien… solo que espero que no intentes nada conmigo ―comentó― sí quiero hacerte el amor, pero cuando tu etapa de celo pase   
—Juro que… no intentaré nada contigo…  
—De acuerdo, me quedaré hasta que termines tu jornada ¿está bien?  
—Por supuesto ―añadió Raph y luego unió sus labios otra vez.

…

Justo en esos momentos Leonardo estaba corriendo despavorido hasta su casa, cuando llegó abrió la puerta abruptamente y luego se recargó en ésta mientras respiraba agitadamente con los ojos bien abiertos a más no poder; en ese momento Destructor estaba pasando por la sala principal y de inmediato Leo vio a su padre, no dudó en correr hasta él y cuando estuvo cerca de él Leo se arrodilló en el suelo.  
—¡¡PADRE!!   
—¡LEONARDO! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ―preguntó Saki gruñendo con el periódico en su mano  
—¡YO, YO TENGO QUE DECIRTE LA VERDAD!  
—¡¿Qué verdad, de qué demonios hablas?! ―gruñó otra vez apartándose de él y doblando el periódico; Leonardo tomó la pierna de su padre con los orbes ligeramente cristalinos  
—¡Te mentí, lo siento, lo siento tanto, en serio, lo lamento, sé que me convertiré en una deshonra y humillación para la familia pero… yo no abusé de Raphael!   
—Debí suponerlo  
—¡¿Lo sabías?! ―preguntó alzando la mirada  
—No lo sabía pero me percaté de que ‘terminaste’ muy rápido, si hubiera sido yo me hubiera quedado a disfrutar de su dolor y ¿a qué se debe tu confesión? ―levantó una ceja quedando desconcertado   
—Yo… es que… ―respiró agitado entrando en pánico por las alarmantes palabras del moreno, luego se levantó mientras arqueaba su cuerpo hacia adelante, luego tragó saliva tratando de calmarse― Xever está en busca del violador de su amada tortuga… y… dijo que cuando encuentre las pruebas necesarias… me va a encerrar, así que… tengo que confesarlo… no fui yo… mentí, solo lo hice para mantener a Mikey en su lugar y demostrarle que yo había sido el indicado para esto, lo siento  
—Si esto se trata de un trabajo secreto de Xever ―comentó Saki pensando― no me molestaré contigo, por ahora estoy pasando por un problema acerca de mis trabajadores y yo y no me gustaría otro  
—Gracias, te lo agradezco   
—Trata de no divulgarlo   
En esos momentos Karai estaba escuchando atenta desde la entrada de la puerta próxima, luego dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios al mismo tiempo en que tomaba su teléfono móvil; rió maliciosa marcando un número en particular.  
—Leonardo va a caer con esto ―comentó la fémina y luego terminó de enviar el mensaje.   
Justo en esos momentos; Slash estaba en su hogar, una vieja casa abandonada llena de suciedad y abandonada en el olvido cerca de las calles poco conocidas y transitadas de la ciudad, el mutante lobo se recargó en la puerta desde el interior de su vieja casa, todo adentro estaba obscuro y con las ventanas caídas dejando que parte de la luz traspasara hasta el cuarto; enseguida Slash tomó un largo suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza un tanto disgustado por lo que le habían obligado a hacer, después de eso Slash escuchó y sintió que su t-phone timbró, confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, Slash lo sacó de su bolsillo y enseguida vio e mensaje, frunció el ceño al ver que se trataba del número de Karai, la hermana de Leo, de inmediato Slash pensó que se trataba de una broma, cuando de repente el t-phone vibró otra vez y enseguida abrió el mensaje.  
De inmediato los ojos de Slash se clavaron en las letras del mensaje, leyó rápidamente y al final se quedó lívido por lo que estaba pasando, tragó saliva sintiendo una perdida rotunda de energía en su cuerpo y luego guardó el t-phone mientras se dejaba caer hasta resbalar por la puerta y llegar al suelo, esa sensación de desánimo lo dejó helado, temeroso, su corazón latió rápidamente provocando que ese miedo lo comenzara a invadir.   
—¡No, no, no! ¡Todo esto está muy mal! ―habló entre dientes llevando las manos hasta su cabeza― ¡Leonardo ya confesó que no lo hizo… entonces… eso quiere decir que Xever vendrá a buscarme… una vez que Leo le diga la verdad en su… él... me atrapará y encerrará! ―comentó con un ligero aire de pánico, pensó rápidamente y luego se levantó tragando saliva mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, cuando de repente una idea le llegó a su mente― ¡A no ser que yo diga la verdad primero! ―expresó muy entusiasta― ¡No puedo creer que los celos me hayan consumido ―comentó para sí llevando una mano hasta la cabeza― debí dejar esta farsa desde el comienzo, de ese modo Leo sería el único sospechoso, maldición pero… esa tortuga me trae como loco ―se quedó para sí mismo bajando la mano y llevándola hasta su cuello, luego tomó aliento otra vez― ¡Tengo que decirle a Xever lo que realmente pasó! ―manifestó presuroso saliendo de su casa otra vez, sin embargo cuando ya estaba afuera, Slash se volvió a quedar quieto y con la sangre helada, pues recordó el arma que Montes siempre resguardada en su pantalón― Pero… él me dijo que… tenía que estar alejado o… me encajaría eso… ¡Demonios! ―murmuró dándose la vuelta y luego abruptamente golpeó la puerta de manera  
Fue tan rotundo su acto que hizo temblar parte de su casa con una sacudida terrible, en ese instante la vieja puerta que le resguardaba dejó caer unos tornillos y al final se cayó ligeramente dejándola ver en mal estado; Slash solamente apretó su mandíbula mientras empuñaba las manos, respiró agitado sintiendo esa rabia de desesperación aparecer en la peligrosa situación que se había enredado.   
Enseguida y con un poco de miedo todavía resguardado en él, Slash tragó saliva y sin importar las palabras del moreno, éste empezó a correr hacia el local, atravesando semáforos, calles y algunos callejones más, también a las personas que estaban transitando; molesto Slash las empujaba hasta que al final llegó nuevamente a la entrada del local, éste abruptamente abrió la puerta súbitamente mientras pronunciaba el nombre del afro, sin embargo no lo vio, ni siquiera a Raphael, solo estaban en el despacho, April, Donnie y Casey haciendo su recorrido como ya era costumbre por esa tarde; Slash rápidamente se adentró corriendo con miedo hasta la barra.   
—¡Oye, tranquilo! ―expresó Donnie― No tienes que gritar así  
—¡¿En dónde está Xever?! ―volvió a pronunciar en alta voz, April no tardó en deducir que se encontraba en un estado de pánico y alteración   
—Él… se fue con Raphael ¿por qué? ¿No te pidió que te fueras de aquí? ―preguntó el alto  
—¡Yo… es que… ―balbuceó sintiendo la pérdida de aliento, luego intentó tranquilizarse― quiero decirle la verdad; Karai, la hermana de Leonardo, me dijo que Xever amenazó a su hermano y que hará lo imposible por saber la verdad de quién es el violador de Raphael ―puso las manos sobre la barra― y Leonardo ya lo confesó a su padre para que no estuviera decepcionado de él… y no dudo en que mañana por la mañana se lo dirá a Xever   
—¿Y tú quieres… ―habló Donnie, en ese instante Casey se acercó para escuchar mejor mientras que de una forma traviesa y disimulada metía su mano por debajo de la falda del uniforme y aprovechaba para tocar y acariciar suavemente las piernas del genio, Donnie se exaltó y enseguida sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa, sin embargo respiró hondo escuchando atento lo que el mutante lobo decía― hacer qué?  
—¡Quiero decírselo a Xever en la cara… yo… tampoco fui y no quiero quedar como culpable… yo… jamás abusé de tu hermano! ―comentó Slash realmente triste y preocupado  
—No lo sé… n-no estoy seguro de esto ―añadió Donnie  
—¡Bah, no sé para qué te digo esto! ¿¡A dónde se fue Xever?!   
—Raphael pidió su turno libre y dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes que hacer con Xever… supongo que fue a su apartamento ―añadió la pelirroja   
—¡Demonios! ―gruñó― ¡No puedo ir y profanar ese lugar, si lo hago es seguro que pierdo mi cola por estar en presencia de Raphael! ―pensó con miedo en su rostro mientras tragaba saliva― Yo… eh… gracias por la información… April  
—Por… nada, creo ―sonrió algo avergonzada   
Y así, sin más que poder hacer hasta la mañana siguiente, Slash se marchó del local.


	23. La noche del mutante lobo

En esos momentos Raphael había abierto la puerta de su habitación, su padre no estaba y Donnie seguía en el trabajo, además ya era un poco tarde pero aún era tiempo para poder disfrutar un rato más de la presencia del moreno, después el de rojo cerró la puerta delicadamente mientras le otorgaba una mirada maliciosa al moreno, Xever frunció el ceño viendo que Raphael se acercaba hasta su cama, luego de un rato el temperamental llegó hasta él y de una forma cariñosa y con cuidado colocó a Montes sobre la cama, Xever se mostró algo confundido por esa acción, sin embargo luego de pensarlo por un rato se dio cuenta de lo que Raph realmente trataba de hacer.   
Raphael rápidamente subió a la cama atrapando al afro rodeándole con sus piernas, una en cada lado mientras posaba sus manos sobre el pecho de éste; de inmediato Xever dibujó una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa para el de rojo.  
—Ah… Raphael, pensándolo bien creo que ―comentó tratando de levantarse con ayuda de sus codos, sin embargo el rudo solamente hizo más presión sobre su cuerpo, casi empujándolo para que volviera a la cama― que será mejor que me vaya… tengo co…  
—¿Te estás arrepintiendo? ―preguntó Raph frunciendo el ceo mostrándose algo molesto   
—¿Qué? No, claro que no pe…  
—Pero tú mismo querías hacerlo desde que me viste ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo ahora?  
—Porque… no eres tú ahora mismo… de hecho te estás comportando como uno de ellos  
—Creí que eso no te importaba  
—Bueno… ahora sí, escucha, sé que esta es una etapa que está pasando por ser Luna Llena y a verdad me gustaría hacerte el amor cuando no estés pasando por este proceso, cuando seas tú realmente ―Raphael dibujó una sonrisa un tanto mordaz para el moreno, algo que asustó a Xever provocando que tragara saliva con dificultad   
—E qué hablas, tonto ―añadió Raph― si soy yo ahora mismo  
—No, claro que no   
—Oh, vamos ―dijo Raph acercándose a su cuello, luego lamió con dulzura y cariño mientras apegaba más su entrepierna a la de él, por debajo de sus pantalones, de pronto Raph movió su cadera de adelante y hacia atrás, Xever se exaltó casi perdiendo el aliento y abriendo más sus ojos ante lo que estaba pasando, después el rudo tomó el rostro de Xever haciendo que lo mirara de frente y detenidamente, después cerró sus ojos y luego unió sus labios con los de él mientras movía felizmente su cola de un lado a otro como un feliz can, Raphael poco a poco sentía ese calor hacerse notar en su cuerpo, especialmente en su entrepierna  
Deseoso de hacer el amor con Xever, Raphael se levantó saboreando el sabor de sus labios y posando una mirada lujuriosa en él, después desabrochó su ropa y poco a poco la fue apartando de su cuerpo hasta tirarla en el suelo, Raphael en cuestión de minutos quedó desnudo encima del moreno, Xever no pudo evitar sentir un golpeteo por debajo de sus pantalones, además de un fuerte calor galoparse en sus mejillas, Xever achicó sus ojos tragando saliva mientras deleitaba su vista con el cuerpo desnudo de Raphael; después de eso, y quedando inmóvil y vulnerable ante la ruda tortuga, Raphael le quitó su negro chaleco de cuero dejándole ver su camisa blanca dejando ver más su esbelto cuerpo con algunos músculos bien marcados en sus brazos, Raphael mostró un gesto complacido ante lo que veía, se notaba agitado y muy emocionado de tener a alguien como Xever, digno de una posición para un mutante lobo como él.  
Enseguida Raphael volvió a besar los labios del moreno mientras que poco a poco llevaba sus manos hasta la cintura de éste tomando la base de la camisa y poco a poco hasta subirla de su torso y quitársela al fin, poco a poco mientras que Raphael iniciaba su sesión de caricias y besos mojados, le iba quitando las prendas al moreno de una por una disfrutando de deleitarse con su cuerpo tan varonil. Después de un rato, Xever estaba totalmente desnudo frente a la presencia de Raphael y éste último ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar y ahora estando más en contacto con el miembro del afro, Raph se apresuró a dar unos pequeños saltos sobre su flácido pene, Xever resolló sintiendo su pecho agitarse por tales actos tan excéntricos; Raph se mostraba con un ligero sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas.  
—¡Vamos! ¿¡No quieres continuar con esto? ―preguntó Raphael sintiendo la noche hacerse presente― sé que lo deseas tanto como yo… ―gimió y luego llevó las manos hasta el vientre del moreno mientras respiraba hondo, Xever se quedó helado con el corazón latiente a más no poder al sentir la mezcla viscosa impregnarse en miembro, algo que le hizo dar ánimos de seguir con el juego, de repente Raphael apretó sus ojos sintiendo como poco a poco el pene del afro empezaba a tomar volumen y levantarse y rozar parte de su entrada vaginal― mmh… aah… X-Xever… por favor… por… ―dobló su cuerpo hacia adelante al mismo tiempo en que sus pequeñas garras blancas se hacían presentes en el torso del moreno  
—¡Ah, con cuidado… tú, Raphael! ―murmuró levantándose otra vez con la ayuda de sus codos, estaba por alegar pero abruptamente Raph empezó a sentir un extraño calor invadir todo su cuerpo, una mezcla de un calor ardiente e insoportable, de repente el pelo gris verdoso se hizo notar en su cuerpo, y su rostro también a uno un poco más puntiagudo al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo se volvía algo pesado ganando ese peso musculas y su cola se agradaba llenándose del mismo pelo, sus orbes se volvieron amarillentos y brillantes en medio de la habitación tenuemente obscura y por último unas pequeñas orejas se hicieron notorias en su cabeza llenas de ese pelo color verde grisáceo, Xever plasmado se quedó y con la boca ligeramente abierta ante lo que presenciaba   
Prontamente Raphael volvió sus orbes amarillos al moreno y luego movió su cola como un feliz can; enseguida el rudo se recostó en el cuerpo de Montes mostrándose cariñoso y apacible, Xever sentía algo de miedo al estar en frente de Raph de esa forma.  
—Xever… ―murmuró con su ronca y lúgubre voz― hazme el amor ―pidió con una mirada tierna de cachorro   
—Yo… no puedo con esta forma tuya  
—Por favor ―comentó con una sonrisa enternecida, Xever sintió derretir su corazón por esa dulce muerta de afecto que le estaba mostrando Raphael, torció los labios y luego apartó sutilmente la mirada de él, Raph solo arqueó las orejas algo triste por la reacción del moreno, cuando de pronto Xever suspiró con pesadez volviendo sus ojos a éste  
—De acuerdo ―añadió con una sonrisa confianza, al momento Raph movió felizmente su cola otra vez, enseguida Montes tomó la iniciativa y luego lo sujetó dándose la media vuelta, al final el moreno quedó sobre Raphael entremedio de sus piernas mientras que lo rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos  
Al mostrarse decidido, Xever no dudó en besar sus labios con aquella bestia transformada, Raphael cariñosamente pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente con sus piernas dejando que parte de su entrada rosada rosara con el pene de Xever. Éste poco a poco empezaba a tomar ese volumen y a tornarse duro rosando continuamente la entrada húmeda de Raphael.  
—Mmhh… más Xever… me gusta.. sentirte ―comentó Raph entre los besos húmedos que Xever podía darle  
—Oye, tranquilo, todavía no entro a tu cuerpo  
—Pero… lo necesito ya ―comentó jadeante abriendo su boca y respirando por allí dejando salir el aire caliente de su cuerpo  
Raphael lo volvió a besar mientras llevaba sus manos hasta la espalda desnuda del moreno, una vez allí y ante todas las caricias que le hacía sentir, Raph clavó sus garras profundamente provocando que Xever se exaltara e inmutara a más no poder sintiendo ese dolor esgarrar su cuerpo  
—¡Ahg, Raphael! ―manifestó con los ojos abiertos ampliamente  
—Lo… siento ―expresó soltándolo, en ese instante Xever volvió a besarle mientras empezaba a mover su cadera con un vaivén y las piernas de Raph sujetas a su cintura dejando que su entrada lo siguiera rozando.  
Con cada leve embestida que Xever le otorgaba, Raph sentía un espasmo eléctrico acumularse en su caparazón, abría su boca tomando bocanadas de aire a más no poder, el calor seguía aumentando y poco a poco su entrada se volvía más húmeda de lo que ya estaba.  
—Ah… aah~ X-Xever… por favor… ya… métela… quiero sentirte ―manifestó y enseguida Xever dejó de besarle, sabía que su miembro ya estaba erecto y listo para seguir con la petición de Raphael, el moreno sonrió un tanto dudoso y luego suspiró acomódense en posición para el rudo   
Raphael simplemente abrió más sus piernas quedando jadeante ante la vista del afro, Xever sonrió y enseguida se enderezó tomando las piernas del rudo, luego se acercó un poco más rozando las terminales nerviosas de su pene con la entrada rosada de Raph, el de rojo tragó grueso arqueando las orejas y dejado de mover su cola tupida, después Xever comenzó a meter su pene en la entrada de Raphael, al principio solo lo rozó un poco y luego embistió con suavidad hasta meterlo en su entrada, Raph sacó más sus garras colocando sus brazos a sus costado y posteriormente rasgó las sábanas mientras apretaba los dientes.  
Montes soltó sus piernas y luego se recostó suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Raph llevando sus manos a los costados de éste mientras empujaba un poco más su pelvis hasta adentrar todo su ser en él. El interior de Raph era tan suave, húmedo y cálido, tanto que incitaba a empezar a mover su cuerpo, Xever prosiguió a hacer el movimiento vaivén con su cadera, deslizando una y otra vez y con suavidad su pene hasta el interior del rudo, Raph respiró agitado apretando los dientes y sintiendo esa calidez exquisita dentro de su cuerpo, Raph rápidamente llevó las manos hasta el cuello del moreno abrazándolo fuertemente con sus brazos y piernas provocando que las embestidas se hicieran cada vez más profundas y apasionadas, Raph movía incesante su cola, muy feliz, excitado por todo el amor y el tan ansiado cariño que Xever podía darle en esos momentos.  
—Ahh… más Xever  
—Ahg… Raphael guarda silencio… tu hermano y… tal vez tu padre puedan escucharnos ―manifestó Xever apretando los dientes, jadeó un poco y luego volvió a recuperar el aliento regresando la mirada al temperamental, Raphael solo sonreír con un gesto de perversión en su rostro  
—Lo sé… pero… me… me gustas tanto que… aaahg…. Mmh… estés dentro de mí.. siempre deseé esto  
—De hecho ―besó los labios― fui yo quien te lo pidió  
—Lo sé… y me arrepiento de no haber aceptado antes ¡Ahg! ―apretó los dientes, estremeció su cuerpo y enseguida clavó sus garras otra vez en el cuerpo del moreno, luego jadeó un poco mostrando su lengua como un cansado can, Raph sonrió pervertido y luego una vez más unió sus labios con los del moreno, Xever cerró sus ojos disfrutando del complaciente beso que Raph le daba, respiró hondo tratando de calmar su agitada respiración y el ardiente calor que provocaba su interior.  
Después del beso, Xever se separó un poco mirando enternecido a su adorable tortuga, sonrió un tanto malicioso y después empezó a mover su pelvis una vez más deslizando su pene en el interior de la tortuga, de adelante y hacia atrás con extrema suavidad.  
—Mmh… aah… aah… mm ―Xever se contenía de no dejarse llevar enteramente, Raph por su parte seguía enganchado al cuerpo de su amado abrazándolo y disfrutando del cuerpo tan varonil que lo abrazaba con fervor, otorgándole ese característico calor  
—Ahg… más… más, Xever, más… mmh… ngh… aaah~ ―gimió levemente tratando de no hacer sus sonidos tan sonoros― por favor… más rápido ―tragó saliva posando su mirada suplicante en él  
—De acuerdo ―refunfuñó― solo no grites más de lo que te controlas ―pidió y enseguida se levantó un poco con sus brazos provocando que Raph lo soltara de inmediato, luego el moreno empezó a mover su pelvis con un poco más de fuerza y siendo muy constante con sus embestidas― mmh… oh sí ―murmuró y luego se recostó una vez más sobre Raph abrazándolo fuertemente y levantando un poco du cadera junto a las piernas que abrazaban a Raphael   
El temperamental respiraba agitado, tragaba grueso y trataba de contenerse con lo que pidió, pero el miembro en su interior lo enloquecía, pedía más, era una sensación nunca antes experimentada, incluso mayor con la que sentía con el hombre lobo que iba a su casa por las noches.  
—¡Te amo, Xever! ―jadeó― ¡Te amo! ―casi grito y luego mostró sus finos dientes acercándolos al cuello del moreno, Montes se exaltó de inmediato   
—¡Ah, no! ―se detuvo y apartó el rostro de Raph volviendo a recostarlo sobre la cama― No me muerdas  
—Pero… creí que…  
—Oye, me gusta que tú lo seas pero… no soportaría ser uno como ellos… quizás… podría volverme un salvaje  
—¿E-Entonces… me… me vas a dejar solo? ―la mirada de Raphael se entristeció y arqueó las orejas dejando que sus ojos se dilataran   
—Yo… ―apartó la mirada y luego suspiro volviendo sus ojos obscuros al rudo― me temo que sí, solo porque no quiero volverme un monstruo salvaje cada luna llena  
—Pero… Xever  
—Por favor, Raphael… no hables de esto ahora, quizás mi forma de pensar no te agrade y la verdad.. no quiero arruinar esto con… lo que quieres hacer, solo no lo hagas  
—E-Está bien ―suspiró y en ese momento Xever volvió a embestir suavemente, luego sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y constantes haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara hacia adelante, sentía esa sensación eléctrica acumularse en su pene, Raphael por su parte empezaba a sentir un calor ardiente en su vientre algo que poco a poco recorría todo su cuerpo.  
Las respiraciones de ambos iban a la par, Xever se mostraba más cansado sudando constantemente, sonrió y luego besó los labios de Raphael, justo en ese instante el rudo lo abrazó fuertemente acercándolo a su cuerpo cuando de pronto el de rojo abrió sus ojos abruptamente sintiendo ese calor desplomarse en su interior e impregnarse en cada una de sus paredes, era tan cálido que lo hacía estremecer y doblar sintiendo esa descarga atravesar todo su caparazón; Xever se tensó casi ahogando un gemido con el beso de Raphael.  
El semen empezó a salir de la entrada resbalando hasta el caparazón y empapando las blancas sabanas, después del beso Raph lo soltó suavemente mostrando una sonrisa algo complacida pero con una mezcla de disgusto ante lo que comentó, Montes no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había provocado, pero simplemente trató de ignorar ese gesto mirándole con una sonrisa complacida.   
—Me has dado la mejor noche de toda mi vida ―murmuró cerca de su oído  
—Y tú a mí ¿p-podremos repetirlo otra vez?  
—Cuando quieras ―se levantó tomando un respiro, luego Raph se percató del sudor cristalino que resbalaba por el cuerpo marcado del moreno, lo sonrojó.  
—¿Ya te… vas?  
—Pues sí, gracias por esta noche ―comentó llevando una mano hasta su cuello  
—La verdad… me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más… por mí  
—No lo había pensado antes pero… creo que puedo cumplir esta última petición del día ―sonrió saliendo del cuerpo de Raphael, estaba por ponerse sus prendas pero Raph se lo impidió haciendo que se acostara en la cama así   
Una vez hecho eso, Raph lo abrazó aun manteniendo su forma salvaje, un tanto brusco con la fuerza excesiva que hacía, lastimó a Xever con sus garras y luego lo estrujó contra su cuerpo acomodando una pierna encima de las suyas.  
—Qué descanses  
—Tú… también ―murmuró regresándolo a ver


	24. Amar a un hombre lobo

Al día siguiente Donnie y su hermano estaban nuevamente en el trabajo, sin embargo al haber poca clientela por ese día, Raphael pidió a Xever llevarlo a pasear como un buen cachorro, pues con esas hormonas sueltas invadiendo su cuerpo, se sentía confiado y libre de ser él mismo otra vez, pero más salvaje y sin preocupaciones que le atormentaran, como si de alguna manera su trauma se hubiera desvanecido. Con ello, Donatello se quedó solo, pues el día no pasaba ni de las 10 de la mañana, por tanto la chica pelirroja no llegaría hasta más tarde haciendo más aburrido el lugar. Uno a uno los clientes se retiraban, haciendo aún más silencioso el lugar. Donnie reposó sus codos sobre la barra mientras suspiraba largamente manteniendo su mirada cansada en la puerta, demasiado silencioso.  
—Oye, Donnie ―habló una voz a sus espaldas sacando del trance al genio, de inmediato el esbelto se enderezó girándose para ver al joven pelinegro  
—Oh, Casey ―sonrió un tanto travieso― ¿qué es lo que quieres?  
—Bueno, ya que como no hay clientela por el día de hoy, me gustaría… eh… no lo sé ―se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos― tomarnos unos minutos de descanso  
—¿Para qué exactamente? ―preguntó caminando hasta él y quedando frente a él con una simpática sonrisa   
—Para que podamos divertirnos tú y yo ―añadió Jones  
—¿En dónde?  
—¿Te apetece en mi oficina? ―llevó una mano hasta el caparazón del mutante y lo haló suavemente hacia él mientras le otorgaba una mirada un tanto traviesa y maliciosa  
—De acuerdo, espero que esos minutos valgan la pena.

…

Después de un rato, Casey y Donnie entraron a la oficina, el joven lobo cerrando la puerta por detrás de él y colocándole seguro también, Donnie por su parte, con todo y su uniforme femenino se recargó sobre el escritorio de Jones mientras subía a éste quedando sentado y con las piernas ligeramente abiertas en una posición muy provocadora para el hombre lobo.   
Jones no pudo evitar sentir un brinco en su pecho y una sensación que lo invitaba a seguir con el juego del mutante, enseguida llegó hasta él posando sus manos sobre el escritorio y posteriormente se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas mientras que felizmente unía sus labios con los del esbelto cerrando sus ojos y compartiendo ese grato momento. Casey besaba sus labios, respiraba profundo y lento, poco a poco descendía sus carnosos labios hasta el cuello del genio dejando leves mordidas y rastros de saliva, pasando la dulce textura de sus labios por su verde piel. Donnie encantado de la caricias de su amado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que su hombre lobo hiciera todo el trabajo y que deleitara su gusto con su cuerpo deseado.  
Mientras que Jones iba de beso en beso recorriendo cada rincón del alto, le quitaba con suavidad las prendas de vestir que portaba, una a una hasta dejarlas caer en el suelo y saborear una vez más el cuerpo desnudo del mutante; Donnie acercó a Jones a su cuerpo otra vez y prosiguió a hacer la misma acción hasta deshacer de sus ropas y posando su mirada un tanto lujuriosa sobre él.   
Casey no se hizo esperar más y enseguida tan pronto subió a su escritorio en donde aprisionó la genio y lo recostó sobre ésta mientras lo besaba con pasión y lujuria, lleno de esa desesperación por besarlo hasta ya no poder más. Donnie rodeó el cuello de Casey apegándolo más a su ser y sintiendo ese grato calor inundar su cuerpo, sentía su pene rosar cerca de su plastrón y excitándolo suavemente con cada moviendo desesperado que ejercía.  
—Mmh… ah… C-Casey… ―murmuró cerca de su oído mientras lo abrazaba e la cintura con sus fuertes piernas, Casey se separó un poco recobrando el aliento, respiraba agitado con una sonrisa puesta en su rostro y mirando enternecidamente a su amada tortuga  
—Ah.. Donnie, amo tanto que seas así de sumiso conmigo… lo adoro ―respondió y luego besó suevamente su cuello dejando ese dulce rastro de saliva, con tan solo tocar con su lengua la piel del genio, Donnie arqueó su cuerpo, pues cada vez la excitación subía a su cuerpo provocando esos incontenibles movimientos y reacciones, le apenaba un poco pero sabía que después de todo era algo que Jones disfrutaba escuchar― lo amo demasiado… ahg…. mmhg… oh sí… ―bajó la mirada cerca del hombro del genio mientras movía delicadamente su pelvis en un vaivén constante mientras rozaba con delicadeza su pene contra la entrada del genio   
—Ah… C-Casey… por favor… no me hagas esperar más y… solo… mhg ―apretó los dientes regresándolo a ver con aquel notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas― métela… quiero sentirte dentro otra vez… aah~ por favor  
—Tranquilo, mi pequeña tortuga, todo a su tiempo ―sonrió con malicia, Donnie solo le miró con algo de molestia al ver que lo torturaría con la espera   
Casey besó una vez más los labios del genio mientras que deslizaba su mano hasta el plastrón desnudo del alto, una vez su mano allí lo acarició sumamente rozando la yema de sus dedos una y otra vez y pasándolos con delicadeza sobre la raya del plastrón, Donnie poco a poco empezó a sentir tensa esa parte sintiendo más de un hormigueo llegar hasta allí, además el calor de su cuerpo poco a poco empezaba a aumentar cada vez más y más.   
—C-Casey… no me tortures así… yo… ahhg… ―respiró hondo cerrando tenuemente sus párpados, Casey solo rió con picardía por los espasmos excitantes constantes en el cuerpo de su amado   
—Tranquilo, solo debes de sacar tu pene para seguir ―comentó y después rozó una vez más su dedo por ese lugar, Donnie tragó saliva conteniéndose un poco, luego mientras que Jones seguía con su juego, poco a poco el plastrón empezó a abrirse y de él emerger el pene del genio, Casey un tanto apresurado haló con cuidado el pene, posaba su mirada en él, hambriento de ese insaciable placer   
—Ah… C-Casey ―comentó respirando alterado  
Después de un rato, Casey logró sacar el miembro del genio, lo acarició de arriba y abajo mientras volvía su mirada al mutante, luego paso su lengua por sus labios saboreando el cuerpo entero del genio. Luego de un rato más tare; Casey tomó las piernas de Donnie levantándolas hasta dejarlas arriba y cerca del plastrón de Donnie.   
—Al fin ―añadió― me hiciste esperar… demasiado ―habló con dificultad sintiendo su pene erectar y tornarse tibio  
—Lo sé, me encanta que me ruegues ―Donnie solo rodó los ojos esperando el acto de Casey   
Ensegida Jones bajó la vista hacia la entrada del genio, luego con una mano sosteniendo una de las piernas de Donnie, tomó su pene con la otra mientras lo acercaba hasta el ano de éste, rozó la punta de su miembro por todo el contorno del aro y después de excitarlo con ese sutil roce, Casey por fin tomó aliento y luego lo empezó a empujar suevamente; Donnie resolló casi apretando los dientes, pues, como su costumbre no era, aun sentía algo extraño con una mezcla de deseo y placer por hacer el acto otra vez  
Jones fue acercando su pelvis con cuidado para que su pene se deslizara por éste, luego al ver que la distancia se había acortado lo suficiente, Jones do un leve empujó hasta por fin meter todo el tronco de su miembro; al instante Donnie sintió un extraño espasmos atravesar todo su interior caparazón, tanto que lo hizo doblarse respirando profundamente.  
—Ahg… ―gimió y de pronto llevó su dodo hasta sus dientes mordiéndolo con algo de dolor  
—¿Q-Qué? ¿M-Muy rápido? ―preguntó Casey frunciendo el ceño algo preocupado y luego respiró agitado casi perdiendo el aliento ante lo que sus finos oídos habían escuchado  
—No… n-nada de eso… s-solo que… aahg… bueno ―entreabrió sus ojos dejando que el sonrojo en su rostro se esparciendo más― solo que… como no estoy acostumbrado y… solo lo hemos hecho un par de veces… e-es algo doloroso… a fin de cuentas ―enunció tragando grueso y luego se contuvo para no alarmar a su amado lobo  
—¿Q-Quieres que lo… lo haga… aah ―manifestó Jones sintiendo que las terminales nerviosas de su pene casi estallaban en un sinfín de cosquillas demasiado placenteras, luego respiró hondo conteniéndose otra vez― por Dios… e-eres demasiado caliente allí adentro ―manifestó y luego se recuperó otra vez― quieres que lo haga lento o… rápido?  
—Ah… no lo sé… e-estaba emocionado por esto pero… ahora que duele un poco otra vez… s-supongo que puedes tomar el ritmo que quieras  
—¿Te apetece rápido?  
—N-No veo problema, solo no lo hagas tan rudo ―pidió jadeante  
Enseguida Jones empezó a hacer el movimiento de su vaivén con su pelvis, primeramente fue lento, deslizando una y otra vez de manera suevamente su pene y recorriendo el interior del genio en tan poco tiempo, era exquisito, tanto que hacía estremecer el cuerpo entero del joven lobo, Casey empezó a jadear constantemente mirando enternecidamente a su adorada tortuga, Donnie sonrió gentil para él con los orbes dilatados y las mejillas pintadas de rojo  
—Ah… sí, más C-Casey… ah… ya se siente bien… ya casi no me duele… aaah…. Mmhg ―cerró sus ojos apretando sus labios, tragó grueso un par de veces mientras intentaba acercar el cuerpo de su amado al suyo, lentamente abrió sus ojos y después llevó sus manos hasta los hombros del joven y luego lo haló hacia él con cautela solo para poder besar sus labios otra vez y sentir ese dulce sabor inundar su ser   
Casey, al ver el apego que Donnie hizo con él, sonrió pervertido y luego posó más sus manos sobre el escritorio y enseguida de una manera salvaje y feroz acopló más su cuerpo al de Donnie, casi haciéndose bolita pero solo para poder satisfacer mejor al mutante, luego prontamente Casey empezó a hacer más rápidas sus embestidas mientras mordisqueaba el cuello del genio con suavidad, eso provocó varios cosquilleos que enloquecían la piel del alto.  
—¡Aaahh~! ¡E-Eso es… así… así se siente bien! ¡Ahg… mmhg! ¡Más… más por favor.,.. no me dejes esperando así! ¡¿Ahg! ¡Más fuerte! ―manifestó retrocedido su cuerpo de puro placer   
Casey estiró un poco su ser solo para llevar nuevamente a los labios de Donnie, en esa posición llevó una mano también tomándole suevamente del mentón solo para hacerlo apasionadamente, metiendo su lengua en él y saboreando cada rincón que podía darle; Donnie apretó sus párpados y abrazó por el cuello a Jones y mientras beso y beso daba, más se excitaba hasta hacer pequeños gimoteos ahogados de sus labios pegados a los de él. El cuerpo de Casey se volvió demasiado caliente y sudoroso sabiendo que el final estaba por llegar, así que tenía que poner más empeño a sus acciones.   
Después del largo beso, por fin se separaron mientras que un hilo de saliva conectaba sus bocas, Jones estaba encantado por la mirada lujuriosa y excitada del alto, así que suavemente se alejó de su rostro para doblar su cuerpo y hacer más rápidas las embestidas, Donnie al sentir su cuerpo arder como llama, solo espero aquí el acto terminara.   
—Ahh~ Casey… Casey… ―casi gritó extiendo su cuerpo en el escritorio, el mencionado no expresó nada, solo se concentró en hacer sentir placer a su amado cuando de pronto Donnie resolló abriendo más sus ojos y dejando salir un chorro de su pene que cayó en su plastrón con algunas escurridas en él todavía, luego otro placer más llegó en el cuerpo del pelinegro , Jones se tensó, apretó los dientes y ahogó un gemido mientras paraba, su cuerpo temblaba por todo lo que acababa de ocurrido y el líquido en su interior se iba adentrando cada vez más en Donnie  
—Ah…. Ah ―jadeó Jones por fin terminando con la búsqueda de placer  
—C-Casey ―el mencionado acercó su cuerpo al del alto y de pronto Donnie lo volvió a tomar e los hombros solo para besar sus labios y juntarlo otra vez con él, sintiendo ese agradable calor Salir del ser de si amado― ¿sabes que adoro más cuando lo haces siendo tú? ―inquirió un tanto divertido mientras llevaba un dedo sobre el pecho desnudo de éste   
—¿En serio?  
—Sí  
—¡Genial! ¡Gracias por el dato! ―sonrió un tanto cansado― ahora más que nunca lo haré así  
—Por cierto, fueron los mejores minutos de descanso que pude tener ―añadió y luego volvió a besar los labios de su amado  
Casey enteramente complacido, se desplomó suavemente sobre el cuerpo del esbelto siguiendo con los besos y disfrutando todavía los minutos libres que tenían.   
—Te amo tanto, Donnie  
—Sabes que yo también ―sonrió y luego rozó su bariz con la de éste de manera cariñosa


	25. Tu sufrir

Una vez más Xever estaba caminando de vuelta al local de Raphael, pues desde aquella noche sentía que la conexión que sentía por Raphael se había reforzado más. Con una sonrisa satisfecha posada en sus labios y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, seguía encaminándose con lentitud hasta el local. Xever se detuvo en seco entreabriendo sus ojos mientras posaba una mano sobre la puerta de cristal, impulsó suavemente hasta que de repente escuchó un ruido a su costado izquierdo, el moreno resolló y de inmediato giró su cabeza viendo que alguien conocido daba un salto hacia él, fue tan repentino el movimiento que lo hizo caer el afro súbitamente haciendo que se golpeara la espala y gimiera algo dolido por el atrevido acto.  
—¡¡XEVER!! ―manifestó Leonardo puesto sobre su pecho― ¡Escucha, tengo que decirte la verdad!   
—¡¿Qué verdad?! ―gruñó el afro apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de su costado intentando pararse pero el peso de Leo era atrevido que le impedía levantarse   
—¡La verdad sobre esa noche!   
—¡Maldición, primero quítate de encima! ―volvió a gruñir y enseguida Leo vio la posición en la que estaba y rápidamente se levantó, enseguida tratando de ser amigable con Montes, extendió su mano hacia él, sin embargo Xever la ignoró levantándose por su propia vuelta, le dio la espalda sacudiendo su chaleco y luego refunfuñó dándose la vuelta solo para ver al mutante lobo engreído, Leonardo esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el enfado marcado en el rostro del moreno― Ejem… y ¿qué ibas a comentar? ―levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos  
—Escucha… yo… ―se acercó otra vez al moreno tomándole de los hombros, sin embargo Leo sintió miedo de que alguien más pudiera escucharlo y arruinar toda sus verdades, así que rápidamente echó un vistazo por encima de su hombre, inhaló profundo viendo que no había ningún peligro y de inmediato se separó solo para tomar la chaqueta y halarlo hasta el callejón al lado siguiente  
Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro del callejón, Leonardo lo soltó y una vez más se posicionó en frente de él mientras se mostraba cabizbajo con largos suspiros indecisos, Xever levantó nuevamente una ceja mirando con suspicacia al de azul, luego refunfuñó con los labios torcidos.   
—Y bien ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Vienes a darme argumentos para creerte de lo que sucedió esa noche? ―preguntó un tanto mordaz disfrutando de ver la ansiedad y el miedo que poco a poco carcomía a Leonardo  
—E-Escucha ―volvió a decir el de azul levantando la mirada y mostrándose atemorizado por su presencia― ya que tú eres el que me está amenazando con esto ―suspiró con profundidad― yo no abusé de Raphael  
—¿Ah, no? ¿Y dime… ―habló un tanto frío hacia él pensando que sus palabras solo eran una simple broma para no acusarlo― cómo quieres que te crea? ¿Acaso tienes pruebas?   
—Yo… ―desvió la mirada mordiéndose los labios con preocupación, los latidos de su corazón eran infernales provocando que el miedo lo consumiera― no… no poseo pruebas para evadir esta… supuesta acusación… yo  
—Si no hay pruebas, no puedo creerte y creo que ya deberías empezarte a preocupar, ya hablé con Max Wnters acerca de esto y déjame decirte que ya está haciendo los papeleos para atrapar a quien abusó de Raphael, así que si no hay nada que niegue lo que hiciste, seguiré con el trámite y en muy poco tiempo te tendré en una jaula en donde te pudrirás por el resto de tus días ―sonrió mordaz― así que ¿tienes algo más que decirme? Porque estoy algo ocupado por hoy   
Leonardo ni una palabra dijo, se mostró helado con una tensión fría en su nuca, su corazón se paralizó y por un momento sintió perder el aliento, tragó saliva mostrando un gesto agobiado y un calor rotundo en su pecho que lo llenaba de ansiedad. Xever al ver que no había más que alegar, sonrió y refunfuñó con una vil sonrisa para el mutante lobo, después se volteó empezando a caminar hacia la salida del callejón.  
—¡¡NO!! ―expresó Leonardo anclado a sus pies y tumbado en el suelo con una mirada de melancolía e impotencia por no lograr lo que pretendió, Xever desconcertado regresó la mirada hacia su costado viendo a Leonardo casi humillarse en el suelo sujetándole de los pies  
—Oh, vamos, no hagas más difícil esto, sabes que te atraparé si no tienes una cuartada, me da mucha lástima y pena verte en esta situación pero tú mismo te lo buscaste al entrometerte en mi relación   
—X-Xever, por favor… escucha… sé que no tengo pruebas pero… pero… te diré la verdad ―dijo Leo y luego se levantó del suelo, posteriormente el moreno se volteó otra vez para mirar suspicaz al mutante lobo― Esa noche de luna llena y lujuria pura… ―bajó la mirada tomando un largo suspiro― sí, lo admito, quería abusar de Raphael, corrí, despisté a Mikey en el camino provocando ese rotundo choque que lo alejó de mi objetivo, sin él fue más fácil llegar con toda tranquilidad, trepé por la pared llegando hasta una ventana grande, me apoyó en las grietas que tenía la pared y luego me asomé para tratar de deleitarme viendo a Raphael, sin embargo, cuando lo vi… también me percaté que alguien más ya estaba adentro, su… aroma era diferente… e irreconocible ―Xever levantó una ceja― pensé en tratar de entrar y luchar por mi puesto pero… ―tragó saliva desviando la mirada del afro― pero… viendo mejor las cosas… me di cuenta de que… ese hombre lobo… era algo fuerte, delgado pero aun así aparentaba tener mucha fuerza, lo único que pude escuchar fueron los gritos de piedad de Raphael, y… avergonzado por no haber luchado por tomar mi puesto como mutante Alfa para… Raphi…Raph… me marché yendo a otro sitio para que Mikey no me viera y no dudara de mí… después, al ver que nadie más reclamó a Raphael… tuve la iniciativa de decir abiertamente que él había sido mío por esa noche ―temeroso regresó sus orbes al moreno mientras llevaba una mano sobre su cuello de manera preocupada y con pocas esperanzas de que pudiera creer en sus palabras― parecía ir bien hasta que Slash apareció diciendo lo mismo ¿a-ahora… me crees… aunque sea un poco? ―Xever se mostró serio frente a la tortuga  
—Ni en lo más mínimo, pero no te preocupes, tal vez Slash pueda decirme algo más y quizás, solo quizás te libres de este aprieto en el que te has metido ―volvió a sonreír descaradamente mofándose de la situación preocupante de Leo, éste nuevamente heló su sangre casi parando su corazón  
Xever refunfuñó gallardamente con una sonrisa vil añadida en sus labios, una muy usual en él, era fría y cruda, tanto que hizo temblar el cuerpo del mutante lobo como gelatina; Leonardo solamente miró con miedo al moreno mientras se alejaba de él lentamente hasta desaparecer de su vista.  
Leonardo, lleno de agobio y un miedo intenso que no podía detener en su interior, tambaleó sus piernas en contra de su voluntad y luego cayó de rodillas al suelo llevando sus manos de igual forma mientras bajaba la cabeza. Leonardo tragó saliva con desesperación sintiendo los latidos de su pecho ser infernales hasta retumbar en sus oídos, ese frío invadió su pecho, luego levantó la mirada hacia la salida del callejón. Leonardo al ver el lío en el que estaba, solo dejó que sus orbes azules se empaparan de agua salada, luego llevó su brazo hasta sus párpados en donde los limpió de las cristalinas gotas que caían sin cesar.   
—¿Qué voy hacer? ―preguntó para sí mismo dejando que el sentimiento de tristeza lo invadiera― Si Slash dice su verdad y Xever lo ve convincente… me atrapará y encerrará en esa pocilga… no… no puedo estar allí… arruinaría la reputación de mi familia, el orgullo de mi padre… Karai por fin se burlaría de mí y… y… ―sus ojos seguían empapados de agua por más que los limpiaba las cristalinas gotas cayeron manchando el suelo lleno de la tristeza reprimida del de azul― y lo más importante… yo… me pudriré en ese lugar ―manifestó abriendo más sus ojos quedando helado y estupefacto por su deducción, por un instante Leo sintió un rotundo mareo en su cabeza, tanto que dio vueltas a su alrededor de tan solo pensar en la pesadilla que se aproximaba.  
En esos momentos Xever estaba nuevamente dentro del local en un corredor alejado de la vista de los clientes; el moreno tenía a Raphael contra la pared mientras que el temperamental se mostraba calmado con una sonrisa gallarda puesta en sus labios. El afro llevó su brazo hasta dejarlo contra la pared mostrándose en una postura seductora para el rudo.  
—Y bien ―comentó tomándole de la chaqueta y halándolo más hacia su cuerpo― ¿qué has estado haciendo? Pareces tenso  
—¿Tenso? ―levantó una ceja y torció los labios mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros, Raphael movió su nariz olfateando profundamente― bueno, tal vez un poco, deberías agradecerme, estoy haciendo un trabajo muy duro para atrapar a Leonardo   
—¿Estás seguro de que fue él? ―preguntó volviendo a un gesto un tanto serio y desconcertado  
—Claro que sí, sé cómo te miraba y pues… él lo dijo primero, así que debe ser muy obvio  
—Oye… con todo el asunto de ser un mutante lobo… creo que ya me vale lo que le pase a Leonardo, si quieres podemos dejar esta situación en paz, ya lo superé ―de inmediato Xever inmutado se apartó de Raphael mirándole con extrañeza   
—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?  
—Ya no me importa que busques al culpable, puedo vivir con esto ―habló con un tono de voz seductor   
Xever sintió un pellizco en su pecho, tragó saliva y apretó las manos un tanto disgustado por la respuesta tan simple del rudo, Raphael con una mirada tranquila y sin ningún peso en sus hombres, haló nuevamente la chaqueta llevándolo hasta él, luego se paró de puntillas mientras sellaba sus ojos delicadamente al mismo tiempo en que preparaba sus labios deseosos de otros dulces besos más del afro, sin embargo Xever se quedó estático en su lugar mirando con seriedad a la tortuga, Raphael frunció el ceño y luego abrió sus ojos parpadeando continuamente. Confundido por lo que pasaba, Raphael miró disgustado a Xever soltándole de la chaqueta.  
—¿Por qué me has dejado así? ¿No quieres besarme? ―preguntó Raphael volviendo su voz seductora y deseosa de los cariños sutiles del moreno, Montes suspiró largamente   
—No ―respondió cortante   
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo… qué te pasa  
—Solo que no puedo tomarme esto a la ligera, Max ya está preparando todo para poder atrapar a tu violador y tú ―gruñó tomándole del cuello de su uniforme colorido de una manera brusca, Raphael abrió más sus ojos de manera sorprendida ante la rara actitud del moreno.  
—¿X-Xever? ¿Q-Qué pasa contigo?  
—¡Nada, solo que no puedo dar machar atrás ahora! ¿Leonardo debe pagar de la peor manera posible por tocarte! Salió de sus casillas dejando ver un rostro crudo y sombrío, lleno de una ira incontrolable, Raphael dejando su actitud lujuriosa de lado, quedó plasmado por lo que veía, jamás había visto esa mirada tan cruel en Xever, algo que dejo a su corazón paralizado  
Xever respiraba hondo, agitado, sintiendo un ardor sofocar su pecho y un amargo sabor en su boca, apretaba los dientes y sujetaba con fuerza el traje de Raphael; el temperamental tragó saliva achicando sus ojos en señal de temor. De pronto Montes se percató de su extraño padecer y luego lo soltó volviendo a su expresión seria.   
—Oye… lamento haber actuado así  
—¿Q-Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué te alteras tan fácilmente? N-No eras así… ni en lo más mínimo cuando te… conocí  
—En serio lo lamento… es que no puedo soportar que tomes esto como si nada hubiera pasado, realmente me… ―llevó una mano sobre el hombre del rudo― me parte el corazón ver que alguien más te haya tocado que no hubiera sido yo  
—De acuerdo ―suspiró― puedes seguir con el plan y cobrar tu venganza… aunque ya no me importe demasiado   
—Raphael ―masculló y cruzó los brazos  
—Bien… me importa solo un poco ¿de acuerdo?  
—Eso basta para mí ―se acercó repentinamente y luego depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, Raphael sonrió confiado otra vez, aceptando su beso, se paró de puntillas tomándole de su rostro y profundizando más su compartimiento de labios  
Xever se separó mostrándose gentil― bien, tengo asuntos que atender― te veré luego, dulzura  
—Igual yo


	26. Evidencias

Slash caminaba de un lado a otro, sentía los latidos infernales de su corazón y un extraño calor sofocante inundar su pecho, Slash no podía pensar con claridad, tenía miedo de ir a buscar al moreno pero también tenía miedo de que tal vez pudiera ser una trampa para emboscarlo y atraparlo de una vez por todas. Confundido se detuvo y levantó la mirada hacia la ventana rota de su viejo hogar y luego suspiró con pesadez.   
—¡Maldición! ―llevó las manos a su cabeza― tal vez esto es un maldito juego de Xever… voy a enloquecer ―volvió a caminar de un lado a otro sintiendo un amargo sabor en su paladar, refunfuñó un par de veces y luego se detuvo en seco con el ceño fruncido y una vez más soltó un largo suspiró― ¡Xever planeó esto! ¡Quiere volverme loco! Puedo decirle la verdad de una vez por todas pero… pero quizás… puede que… me atrape sin siquiera pensarlo y qué tal si Leonardo ya se lo dijo ―murmuró para sí mismo   
Agobiado por toda la situación, suspiró nuevamente, armándose de valor pero con un miedo vibrante en su pecho, apretó las manos mirando detenidamente la salida, respiró hondo y luego salió de allí. Poco rato después, el gran mutante se paseaba por las calles mirando a todos lugares mientras utilizaba su sentido agudo del olfato, no encontraba a Xever por ningún lugar, así que siguió caminando por los lugares que solía conocer. Después de un rato, Slash llego al local de Casey Jones, se asomó por la ventana de cristal sin lograr ver nada allá dentro, todo parecía normal, sin ver nada raro se marchó de allí.  
Nuevamente Slash siguió con su recorrido y al no encontrarlo en los lugares en los que solía verlo, por último decidió ir al viejo hogar del moreno, tal vez estaba por allí tomándose un día de descanso, lo cual le parecía raro ya que Xever, por más trabajo que tuviera siempre iba con Raphael a pasar el rato.   
Después de tanto haber caminado, Slash se detuvo en un extraño callejón, era algo sombrío y luego caminó lentamente pasando por el obscuro lugar infestado de ratas y botes llenos de basura, algo que dañó su olfato, enseguida trató de olfatear lo menos posible intertanto hallar el hogar de Xever, después dobló a la esquina adentrándose por otro pasillo, allí vio una extraña puerta de metal, frunció el ceño y enseguida se acercó. Poco rato después, Slash quedó al frente de la puerta, el aroma de Xever emanaba más de ese lugar.   
—No fue tan difícil ―murmuró y enseguida tomó la manija y luego la haló adelante mientras daba un paso hacia dentro del lugar, la puerta rechinó ligeramente provocando un leve eco en el interior, al instante Slash se percató de que estaba obscuro el lugar pero con su visión nocturna no fue tan difícil hallar a Xever. Slash sonrió aliviado de encontrarlo, deseoso por contarle su verdad, sin embargo antes de que pudiera articular palabras para llamar la atención del moreno, Slash quedó desconcertado ante lo que veía y escuchaba.   
En el interior, Xever le estaba dando la espalda, tan concentrado estaba en sí mismo que no le prestó atención al intruso en su hogar, además Montes estaba ligeramente arqueado hacia adelante llevando las manos hasta su estómago, además lanzaba leves quejidos, casi bufidos, su cuerpo temblaba como si un dolor interno lo empezara a atacar. Slash dio un paso hacia atrás viendo que no era un buen momento, sin embargo su pisar fue demasiado llamativo para el moreno, luego sorpresivamente el afro giró su cabeza hacia su costado, su mirada no parecía contenta y con una evidente dificultad se enderezó intentando demostrar que nada malo estaba pasando.   
—Slash… ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ―preguntó fríamente su voz sonaba distinta  
—Ah… yo… ―retrocedió hasta llegar a la salida y luego ante su miedo de ver esa mirada sombría en medio de la obscuridad encendió la luz haciendo que la mirada de Xever se cegara por un instante, molesto talló sus ojos y luego volvió la vista a la tortuga― yo solo venía para… hablar sobre… la situación de Raphael   
Xever le miró con algo de confusión, disgustado por su presencia cruzó los brazos y torció los labios, sin embargo ese dolor que lo atormentaba hizo que doblara ligeramente su cuerpo hacia adelante casi resollando.  
—¿Te sientes bien?  
—Sí… ¿por qué? ―volvió a su firme postura, sin embargo esas punzadas en su pecho y el ardor en su cuerpo no se iban, algo que hizo que volviera a doblarse hacia adelante teniendo un calor sofocante en su pecho, uno del cual no parecía desaparecer   
—Porque… pareciera como si estuvieras eh… tratando de reprimir algo en tu interior ―habló muy obvio el mutante, casi presintiendo algo dentro del moreno, Xever gruñó apretando los dientes y luego se enderezó nuevamente con las manos apretadas y mirando con un grado de fastidio al grandote  
—Solo… cállate ―dio un paso al frente dispuesto a liberar la rabia incesante que había dentro de él con Slash, sin embargo antes de que pudiera avanzar más, Xever resolló sintiendo un extraño hueco en su pecho, como si algo le robara la vida en un solo suspiro, era un punzante dolor en su corazón y parte de su estómago también, fue tan profundo el dolor que lo hizo doblar nuevamente hacia adelante, luego cayó de rodillas al suelo llevando las manos a su estómago, tratando de evadir el incesante dolor punzante que poco a poco lo devoraba desde adentro, Xever apretó los dientes, su respiración se hacía lenta, profunda y ardiente, tragó saliva y de pronto un poco de sudor de su frente empezó a resbalar hasta su mentón   
—No te ves muy bien ¿estás seguro que afirmas lo que dices ser? ―preguntó con una sonrisa mordaz en sus labios  
Al instante de escuchar eso, el moreno resolló apretando aún más sus manos y los dientes también mientras abría un poco más sus ojos, enseguida tomó un profundo suspiro y luego lentamente se levantó apartando las manos de su estómago y posando su mirada sombría clavada profundamente en él. Xever respiró hondo, el dolor en su cuerpo disminuyó gradualmente tratando de mantenerse firme y nada débil ante la mirada suspicaz que Slash le otorgaba.   
—Bien ―masculló― habla ya antes de que pierda la paciencia   
—Ah… escucha… primero quiero saber si Leo ya te dijo su supuesta verdad  
—Sí ―levantó una ceja, confundido cruzó los brazos quedando algo desconcertado por su atrevida pregunta  
—Bien,… no sé qué demonios te habrá dicho pero yo tengo mi propia verdad  
—¿En serio?   
—Claro ―dijo un tanto entusiasta sabiendo que su verdad era irrefutable, solo para él   
—Bien, continua ―enseguida Slash tomó un largo suspiró al mismo tiempo en que daba un paso hacia adelante  
—Verás, esa noche de luna llena, estaba merodeando por las calles tratando de captar el aroma de Raphael, pero no lo hallé hasta que en la carretera Leonardo y Miguel Ángel aparecieron corriendo de forma competitiva, así que supe que estaban tratando de hallar el hogar de Raphael como Leonardo mencionó, en fin, los seguí con sigilo, ellos llevaban metros de ventaja contra mí, así que después de un rato de tratar de ir desapercibido para los hermanos Oroku, llegué y enseguida traté de subir a la ventana de Raphael, trepé, resbalé un par de veces al intentar subir y al final cuando por fin llegué, vi que un hombre lobo ya estaba adentro, no era mutante, parecía humano… un verdadero hombre lobo   
—Esto es muy gracioso― respondió seriamente intentando ser sarcástico― Leonardo me dijo exactamente lo mismo, pero bueno, ahora más que nunca sé quién fue el que dañó a mi tartaruga   
—¿Quién? ―preguntó el grandote con algo de preocupación en su interior   
—Pasado mañana lo sabrás, solo debes estar atento ante cualquier cosa  
—¿N-No soy yo, cierto? ―intentó ser gentil tratando de suavizar las cosas  
—No lo sé, eso dependerá de lo que suceda ese día ―dibujó una sonrisa gallarda y burlona para Slash― ahora, sal de aquí ―manifestó seriamente mientras apuntaba con su mano derecha a la salida  
Slash sin respuesta convincente que elevara su esperanza de salir ileso, solo tomó un largo suspiro lleno de pesadez y luego se dio la vuelta caminando hasta la entrada una vez allí se giró nuevamente regresando a ver al moreno en el interior obscuro del cuarto lúgubre; Slash frunció el ceño y jugueteó con sus dedos de manera infantil  
—X-Xever  
—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?  
—Por favor, sea quien sea el culpable, y ante todo lo que pasó, debes confiar en mí, yo no lo hice, solo jugaba  
—Sí, claro, es lo que todos me dicen ―habló un tanto molesto― en fin, sal de aquí, ahora mismo no estoy de ánimos para ver el rostro de mutantes lobos lloriquear por sus actos  
—P-Pero… por favor, sé que tú eres poderoso y la verdad no me gustaría caer en las garras de la prisión, por favor, con toda la pena del mundo puesto en mis hombros, lo que te digo es cierto   
—Slash, Slash, si realmente eres inocente como dices, no tienes de qué preocuparte  
—Ya sé que eso es cierto pero ―se dejó caer de rodillas mostrado lo vulnerable que era ante sus pies― pero alguien como tú al mando de poder controlar todo lo que se le antoje… me da miedo pensar que puedas aprovecharte de la situación para alejarnos del camino  
—Me conoces muy bien, me hace pensar de que tú y tus amigos lobos me espían, pero en fin ―se encogió de hombros sin tomarle tanta importancia al asunto― esta vez seré justo, lo prometo, ahora, sal de aquí  
—Bien ―habló un tanto avergonzado por su actitud y luego se levantó del suelo, al momento de dar un pie afuera del hogar del afro, Slash nuevamente escuchó los quejidos de Xever dentro del lugar, confundido por lo que estaba pasando no dudó en mirar hacia atrás, otra vez Xever se estaba doblando de dolor llevando las manos hasta su estómago, intentando reprimir ese calor ardiente que emanaba del interior de su pecho   
Slash temeroso de lo que pasaba, solo se marchó lo antes posible de allí. Mientras que Xever con el dolor a flote en su piel, cerró la puerta y dentro del lugar sin soportarlo más llevó las manos hasta su cabeza halando sus negros y enroscados cabellos hasta tal punto de arrancar unos cuantos. Gimió un par de veces sintiendo su respirar arder, el aire que salía de su cuerpo era caliente y no lo podía contener más en su interior, era un verdadero sufrir.  
Pasada la noche, Xever volvió a su estado normal, los dolores se habían marchado sintiendo que esa fuerza interna que con ansiadas deseaba salir se había tranquilizado; y viendo que ya estaba a punto de amanecer se levantó de inmediato cambiándose de atuendo a uno más presentable. Y viendo que ya estaba en orden, se apresuró a tomar las cosas de su escritorio cerca de la ventana tomando las pruebas necesarias para culpar al violador de su amado. Llevando todo en un portafolio por fin salió de su hogar encaminándose hasta la oficina de Max Winters.   
Rato más tarde, el afro llegó al hogar de su superior, entró a su oficina de despacho mostrándose como todo un caballero con las pruebas irrefutables en mano; Winters se quitó los anteojos y regresó a mirar al moreno en la entrada, con una sonrisa gallarda le otorgó la entrada para tenerlo cerca y hablar del problema.   
—Buen día, Max  
—Xever, toma asiento ―el afro obedeció― dime ¿ya tienes todo para seguir con el tramite?  
—Por supuesto, todo está en este portafolio ―manifestó dejándolo sobre el escritorio, Max no se hizo esperar más y enseguida le dio la vuelta solo para abrirlo  
Al momento contempló varias fotografías en las que Leonardo aparecía con una actitud culpable, hasta la evidencia en las marcas y en lo que provocó en Raphael, con todo eso, Winters supo que no había duda de que él era el verdadero culpable. Satisfecho por el trabajo de Montes, cerró el portafolio y volvió la mirada al afro.   
—Bien hecho, ahora, solo espera este día, tengo que hacer algunos ajustes para que nadie pueda tener acceso a Leonardo en su celda  
—No hay problema, de hecho ya lo estaba imaginando ―cruzó los brazos― y por cierto, gracias por la pequeña ayuda que me has brindado  
—No, gracias a ti, me has traído las pruebas que necesito para quitar del camino a Leonardo, será un gran placer atraparlo y hacer caer la empresa de Saki con esto   
—Me parece bien ―sonrió― ¿mitad y mitad, cierto?  
—Por supuesto, sabes que nunca te he fallado con un tratado de dinero  
—Cierto


	27. Al fin esa realidad

Slash estaba paranoico, no podía dejar de mirar a ambos lados de su casa, se sentía aterrado, sabía que había dicho la verdad después de todo, sin embargo esa inquietud por saber que Xever estaba al mando no lo dejaba en paz, necesitaba aire fresco, salir de su casa, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero qué tal si era una trampa, un juego mental para hacerlo salir de allí y atraparlo, no podía pensarlo con claridad, su respiración cada vez se aceleraba más y los latidos infernales de su corazón parecían que pronto estallarían de su pecho. Sin poderlo resistir por un segundo más, Slash salió de su casa para respirar mejor y tratar de quitarse esa irritable tensión que azotaba su cuerpo.  
Enseguida caminó por algunas calles tratando de distraerse, sabía que todo estaría bien después de ese tormentoso día, solo debía esperar a que el afro por fin capturara a Leonardo. Mientras tanto, Leonardo no se sentía seguro después de todo, sabía que con Xever a cargo su vida corría peligro, sin embargo rápidamente miles de ideas le llegaron a su cabeza sobre lo acontecido.   
—Demonios ―murmuró― no puedo estar aquí solo y encerrado ―manifestó estando por debajo de su cama en la obscuridad de ésta― Xever sospechará más de mí pero… si no lo hago más tendrá sospechas de mí pero… pero… ―sin pensar claramente, Leonardo soltó otro largo suspiro mientras recargaba su mentón en el suelo, sentía un ardor inquietante en su pecho que presionaba su corazón, tragó amargamente y luego se decidió por salir del rincón de su cama  
Armándose de valor y tratando de no ser un cobarde escondido en la soledad de su habitación, Leonardo salió a dar un paseo. Rato más tarde, el de cinta azul se hallaba por las calles con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con la cabeza hacia abajo esperando a que ese día tormentoso por fin acabara, sin embargo los minutos parecían pasar demasiado lentos, demasiado tedioso por soportar.   
Mientras tanto, justamente del otro lado de la calle, Xever estaba observando detenidamente a la tortuga de cinta azul escondido entre las sombras de los árboles, no había que temer, pues con la preocupación en la mente del mutante lobo sabía que su olfato era inservible concentrándose solo en lo que temía por esos instantes. Xever levantó la mirada sin despegar la vista de Leonardo, éste seguía sometido a sus pensamientos sin despegar la mirada del suelo.  
Enseguida el afro levantó una mano y luego chasqueó los dedos, al instante un par de mutantes más aparecieron, se trataban de Leatherhead y Neutralizador colocándose a ambos lados del moreno  
—¿Está es la señal? ―preguntó el cocodrilo  
—Por supuesto, es hora de que Leonardo pague por lo que hizo, ahora, atrápenlo y no lo dejen ir ―enseguida el cocodrilo rápidamente se apresuró a atravesar la calle sin importar los carros que aun transitaban  
De pronto Leo levantó las orejas quedando desconcertado por el sonido que se aproximaba hasta él, y de inmediato giró su cabeza, de repente abrió más sus ojos quedando lívido al ver a un enorme cocodrilo y una salamandra llegar a su costado, y de reojo en la lejanía de la otra calle pudo presenciar al moreno sonreírle gallardamente, sabía muy bien de lo que se trataba.  
Leonardo sin decir ni una palabra rápidamente empezó a correr, sabía que después de todo había sido una mala idea; asustado y con el miedo a flor de piel, corrió por amplias calles atravesando de una en una doblando las esquinas, intentaba zigzaguear para despistar al mutante cocodrilo y la extraña lagartija con armas en manos; sin pensar muy bien sus planes, intentó halar para calmarlos.  
—¿¡De qué demonios se trata esto?! ―habló desde al frente  
—¡Es la orden de Montes! ―manifestó Neutralizador cargando su arma   
—¡No, no, esperen! ―se giró pero vio que estos no se detenían, tragó saliva y de inmediato empezó a correr nuevamente― ¡¡YO NO FUI!! ¡LES JUROQUE YO NO SOY A QUIÉN BUSCAN!!   
Leonardo con la respiración casi asmática se dio cuenta de que en su forma mutante era inútil escapar de ellos, así que inmediatamente saltó sobre un par de botes metálicos llenos de basura y al instante de saltarlos se transformó en un santiamén en su forma salvaje y llena de pelo por doquier, sin pensarlo en sus cuatro extremidades cayó del otro lado y empezó a correr atravesando la multitud de gente que transitaba por esas calles.  
Neutralizador se detuvo dejando que LeatherHead siguiera corriendo por el mutante lobo cuando de pronto la lagartija disparó su arma en mano y de ésta salieron un par esferas con una fuerza, giraron rápidamente sobre el aire en línea recta y de repente, sin que Leonardo pudiera percatarse del imprevisto ataque, las esperas llegaron hasta las piernas de Leo enredándolas con la soga que poseían. El de azul resolló abriendo ampliamente sus ojos y sin poderlo evitar, cayó al suelo lastimándose el rostro, chilló tratando de levantarse, pero el miedo y el nerviosismo que cargaba le impidió levantarse, respiró agitado casi gimiendo cuando de pronto las pesadas manos de LeatherHead se colocaron por encima de su caparazón.  
—¡Te tengo! ―manifestó el reptil con una sonrisa satisfecha, luego se giró para ver a la lagartija que lo seguía, cansado se recargó sobre sus rodillas, respiró hondo y luego guardó sus armas― buen trabajo  
—No es nada, Al fin Xever tendrá su venganza ―expresó Neutralizador  
—¡No, esperen! ¡Están cometiendo un grave error! ―expresó Leonardo girando su cabeza y tratando de levantarse, sin embargo el peso que hacía LeatherHead parecía quitarle el aire de su cuerpo, luego poco a poco y ante su debilidad empezó a dejar su forma salvaje por su forma más mutante― ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Por favor! ―chilló con los ojos ligeramente cristalinos   
—Han hecho un buen trabajo ―enunció el moreno a espaldas de los dos mutantes y luego avanzó hasta llegar al rostro de Leonardo, el mutante atrapado levantó la mirada, mordió sus labios con preocupación y se forcejeó mientras que LeatherHead colocaba las esposas en las manos de Leo  
—X-Xever… debes creerme, por favor  
—¡¿Qué está pasando?! ―expresó April saliendo del local, luego resolló al ver que por fin habían atrapado a Leonardo, su asombro llamó la atención de los demás, así que Raph, Donnie y hasta Casey salieron a ver― ¿q-qué es todo esto?  
—Por fin encontré al culpable ―dijo Xever muy tranquilo  
Raphael muy en su interior sintió un alivio, a pesar de haber tratado de olvidar lo que pasó, pero también le daba gusto ver a Leonardo casi en su misma posición, ahora era momento de sufrir.   
—¡Por favor, chicos! ―dijo Leo desesperado tragando amargamente mientras que el cocodrilo lo levantaba del suelo tomándole de las manos en su caparazón― Ayúdenme… por favor… April… yo te ayudé muchas veces… tienes que decirles mí verdad… ―trató de caminar hacia ellos, en especial hacia la rubia pero LeatherHead con una actitud ruda lo haló hacia él manteniéndolo a raya― por favor… te ayudé muchas veces… cuidé de ti y… mantuve mi promesa de protegerte de los demás hombres lobo… por favor… por favor ―tragó amargamente   
—¿Tienes que decir algo, April? ―preguntó Xever dando un par de pasos hacia la pelirroja   
—Yo… ―desvió la mirada llevando una mano hasta su hombro  
Esa culpa de haber resguardado la verdad que Leonardo le había dicho la última vez le carcomía, por culpa de él había visto sufrir a Raphael, había visto sus lágrimas por el abuso que penetró su alma y corazón, su virginidad y su piel, los orbes de la chica no pudieron evitar empaparse de agua y con una tristeza que ardía su pecho, la pelirroja llevó las manos a su cara, sollozó dejando las gotas caer y luego lo soltó.  
—¡¡SÍ, LEONARDO LO HIZO!!  
—Lo sabía ―añadió el moreno con los brazos cruzados  
—¡¡Él me lo dijo!! ¡Él planeó todo eso! ¡Me pidió que llevara a Donnie a mi casa, también le dejó trabajo extra al padre de ellos para que Raphael pudiera estar solo en casa cuando la luna llena de la lujuria llegara! ¡¡Él me lo pidió!! ¡Lo siento, no tuve elección!! ¡Lo… lo siento Leo! ―bajó las manos hasta su vestido en donde apretó las puntas dejando que las gotas enormes resbalaran por sus ojos― no pudo evitarlo… la culpa me carcomía y devoraba… lo siento… y ―se volteó viendo a Raphael y Donatello, limpió las lágrimas sobrantes con su brazo, tomó aire y luego intentó a hablar tranquilamente― lo siento… siento no haberles dicho la verdad… lo siento mucho   
Xever refunfuñó sonriente y luego miró de reojo al de azul, Leonardo solo tragó amargamente con la mirada hacia abajo, sabía que él decía la verdad pero la otra perspectiva de April lo destruía; Leonardo soltó un largo suspiro con la cabeza hacia abajo.  
—¿Eso es cierto? ―preguntó Xever con los brazos cruzados   
—Yo… ―Leonardo levanto la mirada, sus ojos reflejaban el arrepentimiento que devoraba su alma, tomó un largo respiró y luego así sin decir una palabra, parpadeó lentamente viendo el grave problema que ahora tenía; por otro lado la pelirroja tenía las manos sobre sus labios tratando de reprimir los sollozos incontrolables― sé que le pedí eso a April… pero… yo no fui ―miró al moreno― lo que te dije es cierto… había alguien más en la habitación de Raphael esa noche   
—Leonardo, Leonardo ―repitió lentamente el moreno― April ya lo dijo y hasta ahora no hay nada que corrobore todo esto, así que no hay duda de que eres el culpable, así que tendremos que proseguir con el plan inicial ―se giró mirando a sus acompañantes― llévenlo a la corte, en un momento estaré con ustedes   
—¡A la orden! ―expresó Neutralizador y enseguida LeatherHead lo llevó consigo, Leonardo sin poder evitar su castigo injusto, bajó la mirada y luego se marchó con los dos mutantes   
April no soportó más la culpabilidad y enseguida se metió al local; Donnie miró la puerta abrirse súbitamente, se sentía mal, con una extraña mezcla de odio sobre la pelirroja, lo sabía todo y no tuvo el descaro de decírselos en sus caras; apretó las manos tragando fuertemente, respiró hondo y luego se adentró hacia el local. Casey solo frunció el ceño y algo confundido y temeroso de lo que Donnie pudiera hacer, se encaminó hacia dentro del local.   
Por otro lado, el moreno llegó hasta Raphael, éste seguía en shock por todo lo acontecido, ahora todo tenía sentido; Xever llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de la ruda tortuga, enseguida lo palpó suavemente mientras añadía una dulce sonrisa para él.   
—Ya todo terminó, Raphie, se acabó, al fin Leonardo estará en dónde pertenece   
—No… puedo creer que… April… lo supiera y… no lo dijo  
—Es comprensible, cualquiera lo haría si está amenazado por un hombre lobo ―besó sus labios tratando de sacarlo del trance, Raphael parpadeó continuamente y luego soltó un suspiro, luego levantó la mirada hacia el moreno conectando sus verdes ojos con los de él― ¿ya estás mejor?  
—Creo que sí  
—Bien, tengo que dejarte, tengo asuntos pendientes con Leonardo, lo haré pagar cada segundo que estuvo contigo esa noche   
—Sí~ ―Raphael mordió sus labios apartando la mirada del moreno, llevó una mano hasta su otro brazo y luego lo sobó, aun sentía una extraña presión en su pecho, algo que poco a poco lo carcomía hasta el punto de tener la necesidad de decir lo que pasó también en las noches pasadas con Leonardo  
Xever se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar hacia el otro extremo de la calle, sin embargo Raphael volvió su mirada a la espalda del moreno, un gesto preocupado y temeroso se apoderó de él, esa culpa que también lo carcomía, enseguida le rudo do un paso al frente teniendo una mano al frente suyo.  
—¡Xever…! ―lo llamó y de inmediato el afro se volteó con la ceja levantada, Raphael tragó amargo y luego bajó la mano quedando dudoso de lo que quería decir― haz que Leonardo sufra por lo que me hizo  
—¡Lo tendré en cuenta! ―sonrió malicioso y después regresó a su camino  
Raphael respiró hondo llevando las manos hasta su rostro, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire― No puedo creer que haya hecho el amor con Leonardo esa noche


	28. Furia por una mujer

Donatello se mostraba abusivo frente a la chica, con la mirada llena de odio y las manos bien apretadas tratando de contener la rabia que emergía de su interior.   
—¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Pudimos ahorrarnos todo este maldito tiempo! ―expresó; por fortuna los tres estaban dentro del despacho del pelinegro, éste solo callaba escuchando el odio salir de los labios del esbelto, April solo mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo mientras mordía sus labios dejando que sus mejillas se empaparan de agua   
—Lo siento ―levantó la mirada al fin― lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname  
—¡¿Cómo quieres que te perdone?! ¡Creí que eras nuestra amiga! ¡Te dimos nuestra confianza y nos… nos traicionaste de esa manera! ―escupió nuevamente la frialdad en sus palabras; Casey solo soltó un largo suspiro con los brazos cruzados, enseguida caminó alejándose de su escritorio y se colocó a espaldas del esbelto posando suavemente una mano sobre su hombro   
—Ya, tranquilo ―habló suavemente  
—¡No, no puedo tranquilizarme! ¡Ella nos vio la cara de tontos!  
—Oye, debí haber tenido razones para hacerlo, cualquier lo hace si es amenazado por alguien de mi especie ―comentó seriamente tratando de suavizar las cosas y los insultos que habían provocado el llanto en la pelirroja, ésta con actitudes sumisas y culpables aceptó cada palabra dirigida por el de púrpura   
—Ya dije que lo siento, no pude actuar… perdóname… Leonardo sí, sí me amenazó y yo… como toda una humana, vulnerable y cobarde tuve que mantener la boca cerrada ―sollozó empapando más sus mejillas ligeramente pintadas de carmín― lo siento… también… me partió el alma ver a Raphael de esa manera… lo siento tanto ―limpió sus mejillas con sus manos  
Donnie sintió un trago amargo al ver el destrozo en April, de algún modo se sentía culpable por todo lo que le hizo pasar, sin embargo el odio aún seguía en él, así que solo inhaló profundamente desviando la mirada de la chica; April sintiéndose todavía culpable, solo se dio la vuelta, quitó parte de su mantel rosado de trabajo, dejó el broche con su nombre, limpió una vez más su mejilla y luego regresó la mirada a Jones.   
—Casey… lamento no seguir con esto… pero… tomaré el día libre, solo por hoy  
—¿Estás segura?  
—Sí, lo lamento, Donnie ―comentó la chica mirándolo por última vez y luego se marchó de la habitación  
Donnie solo tragó grueso y soltó otro suspiro, al no ver más a la pelirroja sintió que la ira en su cuerpo se desvanecía. En esos momentos Leonardo era llevado a la corte; a la par Neutralizador y LeatherHead. No habían tardado mucho y los tres estaban al frente del jurado mientras que Winters aparecía, no había necesidad de buscar un abogado para el mutante lobo, ni siquiera el respaldo de su padre. Después de un Rato, el afro llevó con una mirada gallarda y desafiante en su rostro, caminó atravesando gran parte del salón y llevó quedando a un costado de Max.   
Enseguida, la sesión inició. Cada palabra que decía el juez parecía ser verídica, además con las evidencias que Xever llevó era más todavía. Leonardo poco a poco escuchando el testamento de aquel hombre, empezó a perder las esperanzas, sin nadie más que fuera sospechoso, el mutante lobo solo bajó la mirada escuchando hasta el final de la sesión. Después de un par de largas horas, Leo volvió a levantar la mirada mientras veía al hombre tomar el martillo en su mano.  
—Leonardo Oroku, queda sentenciado a prisión de por vida ―anunció y después golpeó el martillo― la sesión queda culminada  
Al ver que ya no había más que hacer, el juez bajó de su asiento principal y se marcó dejando al problemático en buenas manos. Leo solo pudo suspirar largamente con la mirada perdida en su problema; Xever muy gallardo llegó hasta el mutante de azul y se colocó al frente suyo.  
—Al final salió la luz ―anunció colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio de manera al frente de Leo  
—Creo que esto es abuso de poder  
—Sí ―volvió a responder― justo como lo hace un maldito hombre lobo, creo que ya era momento de que tomaras un poco de tu propia medicina ¿no es así?  
—Yo… no lo hice, de hecho, ni siquiera debí haber jugado en algo como eso… lo siento pero… seguiré negándolo hasta el día de mi muerte  
—Hazlo, pero note servirá de nada ―Leonardo estrujó sus manos con las esposas atando sus muñecas, suspiró nuevamente y luego dio un paso al frente mostrándose agresivo hacia el moreno, Xever ni se inmutó en su actitud  
—Espero que ese hombre lobo vuelva a abusar de Raphael para todos vean la maldita farsa que has hecho, de ese modo nadie volvería a creerte y perderías toda poder con Max Winters, imbécil ―escupió cerca de sus manos mostrando los dientes, Xever se contuvo se abofetear a la tortuga, solo refunfuñó sonriente   
—No te preocupes, si supuestamente dices la verdad de que había alguien más en la habitación, no, no es así, admítelo, ese hombre lobo es solo producto de tu imaginación   
—No… y jamás será parte de mi mente ―añadió   
—Bien ―cruzó los brazos― chicos, ya pueden llevarlo, adoraré cada segundo de tu estadía allí   
LeatherHead y Neutralizador echaron un vistazo a la tortuga a un costado de ellos y enseguida se levantaron de sus asientos sacándolo de la silla y llevándolo a la prisión de los hombres lobo. Xever sonrió descaradamente viendo alejar a la tortuga de su vista. Después refunfuñó nuevamente mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la ventana, era un poco tarde y faltaban un par de horas para que el sol por fin se ocultara, su mirada cambió drásticamente sintiendo un cosquilleo molesto en su pecho y estómago también, respiró hondo apretando los ojos tratando de pasar esa mala sensación que atormentaba su cuerpo, luego alguien súbitamente posó una mano sobre su hombro, al instante el moreno se sobresaltó y de inmediato volteó a ver hacia su costado derecho, el rostro sonriente de Max Winters se hallaba justo allí.  
—Bien hecho, Xever ―bajó su mano― gracias por haber resuelto este caso  
—No hay problema, era mi deber y responsabilidad ¿estás seguro de que Leonardo no podrá salir?  
—Por ahora no, como dije, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Saki deba de dar todo por su hijo y entonces nos apoderaremos de su dinero   
—Me parece bien  
—Por cierto ―añadió Winters― escuché que últimamente habías experimentados cambios en tu cuerpo ¿te sientes bien?  
—Ah, eso ―llevó una mano hasta su nuca― sí, claro que lo estoy, solo eran unos mareos, al parecer toda la tensión y estrés de este asunto se acumuló, no es nada grave y no tienes de qué preocuparte ¿está bien?  
—De acuerdo, ¡Ah! Y casi lo olvido, esta noche cuida tu espalda, no querrás que Saki se atreva a atacarte por sorpresa ¿eh?  
—Ni en lo más mínimo, estaré alerta ante todo.

…

Horas más tarde, Donatello y Raphael salían de su trabajo, el sol estaba más cálido a esas horas y Raphael tenía la mirada tenuemente clavada en el suelo, con esa idea rondando por su cabeza, como un cuervo lleno de culpa y miedo; Donatello comentaba todo lo que le desagradaba de April y cómo pudo haberlos traicionado con no decir la verdad, el rudo ni atención le prestaba, estaba más centrado en lo acontecido aquella noche de luna llena de pasión y amor con Leonardo transformado, una vez más el sentimiento lo estaba invadiendo nuevamente.   
—¡Increíble! ¡Esto es increíble! ―repitió el genio tendiendo las manos hacia adelante― ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego!? ¡Ella lo sabía todo desde un principio! ¡Nos pudimos ahorrar muchas sospechas con eso, pero noo! ¡La maldita quiso ocultarlo! Espero que el maldito trato que Leonardo tenía con ella se rompa y la hagan sufrir igual que a ti, que jamás encuentren al culpable y viva con ese miedo penetrando su cabeza y cuerpo ―expresó sintiendo una rabia emerger del interior de su cuerpo, bajó la vista hasta sus manos y las estrujó dejando salir un pesado suspiro ardiente y sofocante, luego tragó grueso cerrando tenuemente sus ojos   
Después el genio al ver que su rudo hermano había dicho nada durante todo el camino, frunció el ceño y enseguida giró su cabeza solo para ver a Raphael con la mirada vacía sobre el suelo.   
—Oye ¿te encuentras bien? ―preguntó y al instante in clic en la cabeza de Raphael se hizo presente sacándolo del mar de dudas en su mente, de inmediato se giró viendo al genio   
—¿Dijiste algo?  
—Que si estás bien, espera ¡¿No estabas escuchándome?!  
—Ah… lo siento, Donnie estaba pensando en otras cosas  
—¿Qué otras cosas?  
—Cosas como… como… eh… con respecto a lo de Leo  
—Bueno, en cierto modo era muy evidente que había sido él, tenía más sospechas contra él que con Slash  
—Sí… creo que yo también, en fin… d-dejemos de hablar de eso ¿quieres?   
—¿No te gustaría descargar tu ira insultando a April? Creímos que era nuestra amiga pero solo resultó ser una traidora ―se detuvieron cerca de las escaleras del edificio, enseguida Raphael se giró quedando frente a frente hacia su hermano mientras tomaba un largo suspiro  
—Escucha… no la puedo odiar, como dijo Xever, cualquier haría lo que un hombre lobo le dice… así que no puedo enojarme del todo con ella… no fue su culpa… fue obligada a seguir el plan de Leo y no creo que ayude mucho en descargar mi ira a sus espaldas  
—¿Por qué no? ―se encogió de hombros― Si ella misma se lo buscó ¡Ah! E hizo lo mismo, planear todo a escondidas con él  
—Sea lo que sea… eso no me ayuda mucho ―llevó una mano hasta su frente― pero si tú quieres hacerlo, pues… bien, no te detengo ―enseguida Raphael se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras dejando solo al genio  
Donatello rodó los ojos soltando un largo suspiro lleno de pesadez al ver que en cierto modo se comportaba como un infantil, pero la ira dentro de él incitaba a hacerlo e ese modo antes de descargar su enojo a golpes con ella, así que solo tomó otro suspiro cerrando sus ojos y calmando su agitado corazón, después de eso regresó su mirada a la puerta principal y subió.  
Después de incontables horas Raphael estaba en su cama descansando, había tomado la cena junto a Donnie y su padre, todo estaba bien, también había mencionado la captura de su abusador, Splinter estaba fascinado por las acciones de Xever y más que nunca lo aceptaba. Sin embargo a pesar de todo, todo había sido alegría y felicidad para el resto de la familia, Raphael sentía esa culpa de no haber dicho nada al moreno. Preocupado tenía su mirada fija en el techo suspirando lenta y largamente con las manos en la sábana cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo.   
Raphael mordiendo sus labios se levantó de la cama, apresurado se cambió de atuendo a uno más formal para poder salir, después se marchó de su habitación. Fuera de esta al no ver a nadie despierto vio la oportunidad perfecta para marcharse y enseguida salió del apartamento. Una vez fuera y solo en las calles, Raphael sujetó bien su abrigo mirando al frente, la noche era fría y en lo alto la luna menguante estaba, alegre al ver que no era luna llena, con más calma se encaminó por las calles.   
Sin embargo, sin conocer el paradero de Xever, Raph optó por usar su nueva habilidad, olfatear el frío aroma de la noche, ya que por esos momentos no había nadie transitando por las desoladas calles. Raphael rápidamente apresuró el paso.


	29. Tú...

En cuestión de minutos Raphael se adentró por un obscuro y extraño callejón, era sombrío y tenía un ambiente muy escalofriante, demasiado silencioso, Raphael tragó grueso sintiendo su nuca helar, respiró hondo y luego comenzó a caminar lentamente adentrándose al lugar solitario. Poco a poco llegó hasta otro callejón y enseguida lo dobló a la izquierda, al instante se percató de una extraña puerta, olfateó profundamente y después caminó hasta ella quedando frente a frente. Raphael olfateó profundamente otra vez percatándose de que el aroma era más fuerte allí pero también tenía una pizca extraña, frunció el entrecejo, mordió sus labios quedando un poco temeroso de ese lugar pues Xever jamás había mencionado un paradero así, enseguida colocó una mano sobre la puerta, vio que estaba abierta dando un leve empujó, tragó pesadamente y después recuperando el valor empujó con un poco más de fuerza, la puerta rechinó demasiado débil haciendo nula su presencia.   
El cuarto estaba oscuro, Raphael asomó su cabeza tratando de ver algo en el interior, pero solo se percató de que las cosas estaban tiaras, desordenas, todo hecho un caos, pero gracias a su visión nocturna era fácil de detectar todo en cada rincón, al instante su mirada captó extrañas marcas de garras sobre la pared, parecían ser demasiado salvajes para traspasar parte de la pared de una forma demasiado violenta, como si el odio estuviera marcado en ellas, de repente un extraño crujido se escuchó desde la esquina del amplio cuarto, Raphael abrió ligeramente su boca del asombro y miedo, después tragó saliva sintiendo palpitar fuertemente su corazón, sus manos temblaban, estaban heladas y su corazón parecía que saltaría de su pecho.   
Enseguida el de rojo empezó a adentrarse al cuarto con pasos demasiados sigilosos mientras alzaba más la mirada tratando de ver atrás del escritorio tumbado, caminó y caminó hasta que de pronto un resuello escapó de sus temblorosos labios, al instante su mirada se percató de una extraña silueta que crujía y gemía, luego de divisarlo mejor no tardó en percatarse de que se trataba del moreno encorvado hacia adelante y encogido mientras se abrazaba dándole la espalda, como si contuviera un irremediable dolor en su interior.   
Raphael estaba por enunciar el nombre de su amado mientras tendía una mano hacia adelante tratando de captar su atención, sin embargo de repente el moreno se levantó del suelo con dificultad mientras apretaba las manos con mucha fuerza, tanto fue la presión que éstas comenzaron a sangrar y dejar que la sangre resbalara hasta manchar el suelo. De pronto su cuerpo comenzó a crujir como si un sinfín de huesos se quebraran rotundamente mientras que su respiración se volvía agitada, ardiente y rasposa al mismo tiempo en que gruñía.  
Con desesperación el moreno llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza en donde encajó sus garras enormes despeinándose a la vez, sus negros cabellos rizados se desvanecieron mientras que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer pelo largo y lacio, su cuerpo se encorvó nuevamente dejando que la transformación siguiera, su ropa se rompió creando leves cortes y de ellos el pelo voluminosos salió, sus pantalones se rompieron y su altura aumentó junto a un peso musculoso más de lo que poseía, además de patas fuertes como un verdadero lobo y una larga cola junto a largas orejas puntiagudas en su cabeza.  
Raphael se quedó sin habla y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, su aliento se perdió quedando realmente inmutado ante lo que pasaba, tragó grueso sintiendo un frío apoderarse de su corazón, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo mejor era del mismo tamaño que le hombre lobo que lo atacó esa noche y las veces en las que fue.   
—X-X ―intentó pronunciar pero estaba demasiado asustado, sin embargo las agudas y largas orejas puntiagudas del hombre lobo lograron captarlo y de inmediato giró su cabeza, todo su rostro estaba diferente, la forma del animal característico se hacía presente en toda su cara, Raphael ante el repentino movimiento retrocedió súbitamente y al instante tropezó cayendo de sentón al suelo, estaba pálido, realmente lívido por todo lo que veía y sentía  
El rostro confundido del moreno cambió drásticamente a uno de asombro, después tragó amargamente mientras arqueaba las orejas tristemente.   
—X-Xever ―al fin pronunció― Tú… tú… ¿eres un hombre lobo? ―preguntó difícilmente   
El moreno se miró a sí mismo y después regresó la mirada a la tortuga paralizada en el suelo, torció los labios y lentamente bajó hasta el suelo tratando de quedar a la altura de Raphael; la mirada del afro parecía confundida pero muy obvio ante lo que pasaba, Raphael no tenía palabras para hablar más, solo esperaba su tan ansiada respuesta.  
—Creo que es demasiado obvio para fingir que no lo soy ―manifestó seriamente, la voz del moreno con esa apariencia era idéntica a la de ese hombre lobo de aquella noche, Raphael al reconocerlo de inmediato paralizó su cuerpo otra vez sintiendo resonar su rotunda voz en su cabeza como una incesante campana  
—¿P-Por qué no me lo dijiste desde antes? ¿¡Por qué me mentiste?! ¡¿Desde cuando eres uno de ellos?!   
—Cuando nos conocimos… no era un hombre lobo… hui por las mismas razones que tú… para mantenerme alejado del peligro pero… cuando… llegué a esta ciudad un hombre lobo intentó atacarme, no buscando un placer insaciable, más bien un asunto de dinero, en ese ataque me mordió, fue… feroz que casi arrancó mi brazo, tuve suerte de sobrevivir… y… desde ese entonces supe que jamás me desearía de esta maldición de hombre lobo… lo malo es que no puedo controlarlo, quiero evitar ser uno como ellos, por eso odio los días de transformación, los evito tratando de no ceder con la sangre impura que detesto. Te mentí porque no quería… asustarte y la verdad así somos felices ¿no? Viviendo bajo mentiras ¿cierto? ―se acercó lo suficiente y después acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Raphael, pero su rostro estaba frío  
—¿Por qué… no tienes una maldita marca?  
—Winters me usa, así paso desapercibido ante los demás, gracias a él no debo tener una  
—…Xever ―susurró― tú… lo hiciste ¿cierto?  
—¿Hice qué?  
—A-Abusar de mí… ―la expresión del hombre lobo cambió drásticamente abriendo un poco más sus ojos, tragó grueso y después bajó la mirada mientras inclinaba las orejas de una manera culpable, el silencio del afro lo delataba― No… por favor… dime que tú no lo hiciste  
—Tenía que  
—No… no puede ser cierto… tú me amas… tú jamás me dañarías… s-seguramente fue tu parte salvaje… salió y no pudo evitar hacerlo… ―sus orbes se llenaron de cristales― por favor… dime que no es cierto…   
—Te amo y te deseo y esa noche… ―sonrió un tanto malicioso― no fue la parte lobo… realmente fui yo, más yo que el hombre lobo que ves aquí ―clavó sus penetrantes ojos amarillos resplandecientes en el de rojo, Raphael perdió el aliento por un instante sintiendo que todo en su interior se derrumbaba como un castillo de arena  
—Tú… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Creí que me amabas!  
Xever chitó suavemente negando con la cabeza y acariciando la mejilla del mutante de rojo― No hace falta llorar, ahora lo sabes y lo hice porque no pude contener las ganas de hacerte e amor, me tenías esperando mucho, oye, no lo tomes a mal pero esos impulsos se vuelven salvajes, quizás si hubiera sido un hombre común y corriente no lo hubiera hecho, esto me hizo tomar más valentía ―sonrió y después llevó su rostro hasta él; Raphael guardó silencio dejando que sus mejillas se empaparan, luego tragó amargamente sintiendo ese nudo en su garganta.  
—¿Cómo fue que entraste?   
—Con ayuda de mis navajas ―sonrió― dije que había aprendido varios trucos y al parecer resultaron útiles contigo   
—¿Q-Qué ganabas con acusar a Leo? Pudiste haber acusado a Slash ―su voz reprimía odio, Xever frunció el entrecejo  
—Quitándolo del camino, Leonardo es hijo de Oroku Saki, por tanto poseen gran dinero por parte de sus empresas, él mismo se delató, quizás si no hubiera dicho nada y sin hallar las pruebas necesarias para hacerlo, hubiera acusado a Slash  
—E-Entonces, eso quiere decir que… tu jefe lo sabía  
—Exacto, así que tomó la oportunidad para inculpar a Leonardo y meterlo tras prisión, Saki aunque se muestre frío y distante es un hombre lobo Alfa, su protocolo es nunca dejar a su manada sola, y aunque no lo parezca, es posible que Saki pague una buena cantidad de dinero para salvar a su hijo, es una forma fácil de ganar dinero, lleva tiempo hacerlo pero las recompensas son buenas  
—E-Eso quiere decir que… que esto sigue siendo corrupto y… y que no importaba si había un error al acusar a alguien equivocado  
—Exacto, solo fue una mentira para hacerte creerlo todo, funcionó, la verdad a la policía y al jurado no le importa meter y sacar presos culpables o no, con tal de una buena suma de dinero es más que suficiente   
—Tú… X-Xever  
—¿Sí? ―respondió un tanto vil y de pronto reaccionando al momento Raphael plantó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de Xever haciendo girar su cabeza, todo se quedó en silencio por un instante, Raphael sentía su corazón estallar en un sinfín de emociones de odio y tristeza, por otro lado el hombre lobo giró su cabeza lentamente hasta quedar frente a la ruda tortuga, su mirada se volvió cruda ante él― hagamos de cuenta de que esto no pasó y sabes, la transformación también me ayudó a ver lo maldito que puedes ser, te acostaste conmigo en mi forma salvaje y aun así no tuviste la necesidad de decir nada ―gruñó erizando parte de su lobo con la ropa desgarrada― estoy sentido pero… es parte de tu naturaleza salvaje, en fin, haré como si nada hubiera pasado ¿de acuerdo? ―caminó hasta él y luego se colocó sobre la tortuga aprisionando con sus fuertes brazos, Raphael se quedó lívido en su lugar cediendo a los actos del hombre lobo, su mirada estaba llena de terror y su corazón no dejaba de latir infernalmente― Ya que eres un hombre lobo como yo… sé que me aceptarás y me amarás ―manifestó lamiendo el cuello de la tortuga tratando de ser cariñoso, sin embargo después de la confesión Raphael se seguía sintiendo sucio, dañado y profanado violentamente por su amor, sus ojos no pudieron evitar empaparse de agua salada y rodaron por sus mejilla  
—No… ¡no me toques! ―soltó y al instante el moreno se alejó de él parando bien las orejas ―Raphael apoyando en sus brazos sobre el suelo se levantó― ¡No me importaría que Leo hubiera abusado realmente de mí! ¡Yo no lo amo pero en cambio tú… tú a quién di mi amor de verdad… te aprovechaste de mi debilidad y me abusaste… te hiciste pasar por mi amigo y mi pareja solo para que al final resultaras ser tú! ¡Tú si me importabas!  
—¿Quieres decir que ya no?  
—¡No, imbécil! ¡Ya no te amo más! ―Xever abrió sus ojos quedando sorprendido de la firmeza de esas palabras que se atrevieron a clavarse en el interior de su pecho  
—¿Debes estar bromeando, no?   
—¡No! ¡Alguien como tú no merece ser parte de mí! ¡Donnie tuvo razón y mi padre también! ¡Ahora les hiciste creer que eras un buen sujeto, pero la verdad no lo es! ¡Te odio… maldito gusano infeliz!   
—Si me dejas otros hombres lobo querrán estar contigo y podrían hacerlo de la peor manera  
—¡Tú casi me matas esa maldita noche! ¡Fuiste cruel, salvaje y vil conmigo! ―sus ojos verdes seguían empapados de agua― ¡Te detesto! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! ―sollozó llevando las manos hasta su rostro   
—Eso no será tan fácil, yo te convertí en el mutante lobo que eres, es amor salvaje, aceptaste las noches que fui contigo así que no puedes deshacerlo tan fácilmente, tú mismo hiciste que mi amor por ti creciera más, imbécil y ahora ¿quieres alejarte de mí? ―gruñó mostrando su hilera blanca de dientes , Raphael volvió a quedar debajo de él― ¡Ni hablar! ¡Tú eres mío ahora! gruñó y abrió su boca dejando que la saliva resbalara hasta el rostro de la tortuga  
—¡Déjame ir! ―masculló y de pronto las fuertes manos de Xever sujetaron los hombros de la tortuga mientras que a la fuerza plantó un beso en los labios de Raphael, de inmediato el rudo se forcejeó y viendo que sería inútil siendo él mismo, respiró hondo quedándose quieto y cerrando sus ojos, cuando de pronto luego de unos segundos abrió sus párpados otra vez dejando ver sus orbes amarillos brillar en medio de la obscuridad.


	30. A la fuerza

La fuerza de Raphael incrementó y enseguida con una fuerte bofetada golpeó a Xever apartándolo de su cuerpo, de inmediato el moreno al haber recibido el golpe n su mejilla y cortando parte de su piel, sacudió su cabeza estando en sus cuatro extremidades y chillaba a la vez. Luego de un rato, Xever llevó una mano hasta su mejilla y luego levantó la mirada, de pronto sus ojos presenciaron a Raphael transformado en un mutante lobo, con sus ropas rasgadas y con un poco más de tamaño que el de antes. Xever dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y después quitó su mano de su mejilla, la sangre había parado pero su mano estaba impregnada de la roja esencia, con lentitud llevó su mano hasta su larga boca y luego lamió su propia esencia y después con la mirada sombría clavada en el temperamental, sonrió descaradamente.   
Raphael tenía el pelo erizado, mostraba los dientes, gruñía y bufaba con la cola levantada y las garras por fuera― Lo aprendiste bien, no pensé que fueras a controlar tu parte salvaje para salvarte ―rió con los labios sellados, luego se reincorporó firmemente como una bestia feroz mientras erizaba el pelo.   
-Creí que me amabas ―volvió a decir Raphael con las orejas hacia abajo― creí que teníamos algo especial… realmente creí en ti…  
-Pues… aún podemos hacerlo ―añadió Xever y con algo de lentitud, cuidando su distancia y los posibles ataques de Raphael, se acercó con pasos pesados hasta que luego se detuvo quedando al frente del rudo, Raphael ni movió un músculo, solo tensó su cuerpo quedando helado en su lugar, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente y un ardor apoderarse de él, su latiente corazón estaba hecho añicos  
-X-Xever ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que arruinar esto?  
-No es para tanto ―comentó el hombre lobo levantando las orejas― podemos olvidar el pasado y hacer el amor otra vez, de todos modos es lo que tú hiciste ―refunfuñó sonriente― tú aceptaste hacer el amor con ese hombre lobo sin importar los sentimientos de Xever, solo pensaste en ese hombre lobo, no en mí  
-P-Perdón, no era yo en ese momento… te lo juro y lo sabes, más que nadie sabe lo que pasa con los hombres lobos… tú también habrás pasado por eso pero… con lo que comentaste… tú sí lo hiciste estando consciente… yo no… y no puedo perdonarte  
-Sé que puedes ―acercó su mano hasta la de Raphael, era grande, áspera y peluda con esas garras negras demasiado afiladas― solo acepta tu nueva forma salvaje y acepta que esa noche fue ―avanzó otra vez acercando su larga boca hasta la oreja de Raph― la mejor para los dos, recuerda como cediste ante mí, te entregaste entre lágrimas y me diste todo el amor… ―suspiró volviendo su voz suave y gentil, Raphael bajó la mirada, su corazón latía fuerte con un leve apretón en su pecho, tragó amargo sintiendo esa sensación helada apoderarse de su mano, tenía miedo, tenía el corazón destrozado, hecho añicos, todas las palabras dichas por el moreno transformado, solo hacían confundir más su mente, pero por el otro lado aun sentía esa espina atravesar su corazón dolido y lastimado por esa noche  
Raphael intentó retroceder, sin embargo Xever viendo que estaba teniendo poder sobre el rudo, rápidamente hizo un brusco movimiento acercándose bastante mientras se levantaba un poco, con delicadeza llevó sus habilidosas manos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros, Raphael inmediatamente sintió un escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo, erizó parte de su pelaje y luego lentamente volvió sus ojos verdes al hombre lobo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de cristales que poco a poco rodaron por sus mejillas, sus labios temblaban y los pellizcos en su pecho hacían más, esa culpa de haber cedido pero esa sensación de haberse traicionado hacían un tremendo vuelco en su interior.   
-Sabes que te amo después de todo y quizás estando consciente fue una equivocación, una que jamás haría de nuevo, por favor ―susurró otra vez― reacciona de una vez y acéptalo, acepta lo que nos corresponde, mi amor salvaje por ti… por favor…  
-No es cierto… no puedo confiar en alguien que me lastimó… me lastimó de la peor manera y la peor parte es que ―retrocedió metiendo la cola entre sus piernas tragando amargamente ese sentimiento de traición y rompimiento― sabías de todo… intentaste ser un héroe conmigo para culpar a alguien más… descaradamente te metiste en mi vida aprovechándote de mi debilidad ―dijo nuevamente recordando ese duro dolor que atormentaba su pecho― y me hiciste creer que eras especial ―bajó la mirada dejando que sus lágrimas de tristeza recorrieran sus mejillas y poco a poco cayeran hasta el suelo, sus ojos brillaba tenuemente en la obscuridad y claramente reflejaban ese dolor que lo devoraba lentamente, su corazón realmente estaba hecho añicos  
Por otro lado Xever de algún modo sintió un pinchazo en su pecho ,una sensación que estrujaba su ser sintiendo esa culpabilidad atormentar su cuerpo, sin embargo ignorando los sentimientos de Raphael, poco a poco logró evadir esas emociones con el don del egoísmo.  
-No puedo caer de nuevo en las palabras vacías de un imbécil ―levantó la mirada, las mejillas estaban empapadas del agua, sollozó y arqueó las orejas realmente triste, luego respiró hondo y al final miró detenidamente al hombre lobo en frente suyo; Xever quedó plasmado por la forma de expresarse del rudo, en verdad podía sentir ese dolor desgarrar su cuerpo, y con la expresión asombrada, tragó amargamente con los labios torcidos― no quiero volver a verte… nunca más ―dijo ahogando el llanto que emergía de su cuerpo, Raphael respiró hondo y después reprimiendo ese sentimiento de dolor, sabiendo que si intentaba algo, Xever podría ser más salvaje con él, por tanto era mejor olvidar los problemas de una vez, dándoles la espalda.   
Raphael con la idea obstinada, solo se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar hacia la salida. Xever respiró hondo sintiendo ese calor ardiente atormentar su cuerpo, gradualmente sintió esa rabia emerger de su interior, esas palabras se clavaron directamente en su pecho.  
Raphael llegó a la salida, abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir en medio de la noche, estaba por levantarse del suelo cuando de pronto sintió las garras del moreno atravesar la piel de sus piernas, el rudo se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sintiendo la sangre helarse en su nuca y de pronto Raph fue halado hacia la obscuridad mientras que la puerta se volvía a cerrar con un rotundo sonido ensordeciendo el lugar.   
Xever inmediatamente se colocó sobre él, Raphael estaba tumbado en el suelo con el corazón paralizado; Montes al ver su debilidad y siendo sumiso ante él y ferocidad, sonrió descarado mientras acercaba su rostro canino hasta él y sonreír con malicia en sus labios.  
-Intenté arreglar esto por las buenas, ser piadoso de ti y de tratar nuevamente con mis secretos revelados pero aparentemente lo quieres del modo difícil, pues ―ladeó la cabeza y luego gruñó volviendo su mirada sombría y feroz― así será ―masculló y de pronto clavó los dientes en el cuello de Raphael  
El temperamental se quedó inmóvil recibiendo la mordida, los feroces colmillos atravesaron su piel hasta que la cortada y la sangre no se hicieron esperar más; paralizado por el miedo que lo devoraba, Raphael regresó sus ojos llenos de odio e ira hacia el moreno, con sus brazos temblorosos intentó quitárselo de encima, pero la debilidad de esa feroz mordida no lo dejaba seguir, sin embargo la ira interna por todo lo revelado, hizo que la fuerza del rudo reaccionara, enseguida de un súbito movimiento, Raphael colocó sus brazos sobre el pecho del menores y de un impulsos con sus piernas lo apartó de su cuerpo.   
Xever rodó en el suelo, sus labios negros estaban pintados de la esencia roja que goteaba hasta el suelo, Raphael se levantó de inmediato con la cabeza hacia abajo y la cola metida entre sus piernas, chilló mientras llevaba su mano hasta su cuello y jadeaba un poco al sentir ese amargo sabor del dolor, la sangre seguía escurriendo haciendo que el ardor se esparciera más sobre su cuerpo.   
-Vamos, Raphael ―dijo Xever mirándolo detenidamente frente a él― aun estás a tiempo de rendirte y sucumbir a mi amor   
-D-Dije… ―jadeó y tragó grueso volviendo su mirada sanguinaria hacia el hombre lobo― dije que no ―gruñó abriendo su boca y mostrando sus blancos y feroces dientes tal cual los de él, también erizó parte de su pelaje mientras erizaba la cola, Raphael sintiendo ese impulso de ira y descontrol, rápidamente corrió en sus cuatro extremidades hacia el moreno y de un impulso dio un salto hasta él; Xever ni se inmutó en tratar de esquivarlo, así que solo lo recibió provocando que el fuerte impacto de Raphael cayera sobre él y quedaba sobre él, enseguida Raphael ignorando su olor, clavó los dientes en el cuello del moreno mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de la chaqueta con sus garras, ante la ira desatada, Raphael mordió incesante clavando vorazmente sus dientes en el suelo del moreno y desgarrando las ropas del afro Xever quedó paralizado en un instante al ver que había desatado la ira del rudo mutante.   
Raphael se separó en un instante recobrando el aliento y al ver que el moreno estaba vulnerable, volvió a encajar sus garras y ensartando sus garras en la piel del moreno; Xever pataleó, pero al notar las garras clavadas en su cuerpo, gruñó y enseguida levantó la mirada; Raphael ni se separaba del cuello del afro siguiendo con los dientes sometidos en su piel, Xever inmediatamente colocó sus manos en el caparazón de la tortuga, intentó desgarrar su caparazón con las fuertes garras que tenía, pero en ese mismo momento, Raphael al percatarse de sus intenciones, mordió con más fuerza la piel, haciendo más presión en su piel, Xever chilló echando su cabeza hacia atrás en el suelo.   
Raphael ferozmente sacudió su cabeza mientras estiraba tenuemente la piel del moreno, de inmediato Xever al ver que esta vez era más feroz que las últimas veces y que ahora sí estaba fuera de su control, recobró el aliento volviendo su mirada sanguinaria, después levantó la cabeza y una vez más clavó sus garras en el caparazón, luego bajó las manos súbitamente desgarrando parte del caparazón del mutante lobo, las finas ropas de Raphael se rompieron en el acto, Raphael quedó helado en su lugar al escuchar crujir su caparazón y Xever viendo la oportunidad, rápidamente levantó sus piernas caninas y luego empujó con fuerza a Raphael de su cuerpo levantándolo algunos centímetros en el aire.   
Fue tan repentino el acto que Raph cayó nuevamente al suelo de espaldas lastimándose el caparazón desgarrado, después se levantó de inmediato mientras sacudía su cuerpo, las prendas rotas, hechas añicos no tardaron en caer de su cuerpo dejando ver esa forma más salvaje de Raph. Xever se levantó de igual manera, pero con el rotundo dolor de su cuello, sacudió su cabeza mientras bufaba tratando de quitar ese malestar, se sacudió violentamente hasta que los pedazos de ropa cayeron a sus costados dejándolo desnudo, tal cual la última vez que visitó a Raphael, de repente el sonido de un objeto pesado y metálico cayó al mismo tiempo en que los dos rivales alzaban las orejas en alerta. De pronto la mirada de Raphael se clavó en el suelo, a un lado del moreno lobo.   
Xever un tanto confundido, bajó la cabeza y miró a su costado derecho, al instante dibujó una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa al presenciar ese adorado objeto que portaba, después lo tomó del mango de cuero y lo levantó mostrándolo a Raphael. El temperamental frunció el ceño quedando lívido ante lo que veía.   
-¿Q-Qué vas a hacer con eso?  
-¿Con mi navaja? ―preguntó sonriente― no pienso matarte si es lo que piensas pero me ayudará a que cambies de parecer ―caminó hasta Raphael  
-¿C-Cómo puedes sujetarla sin que te haga nada?   
-Un mango de cuero, no soy tan ingenuo, tartaruga ―refunfuñó con malicia― ahora bien, los dos estamos ante el más grande peligro, la plata, cuando te toca, arde como el infierno ―suspiró― ahora, entiende que yo sí quiero que esto funcione, por favor, no hagamos las cosas más… más ―sacudió su cabeza y luego se sentó mientras llevaba su otra mano libre y tocaba su cuello, Raphael dio un paso hacia atrás y de igual forma llevó la mano hasta su herida, por fortuna su sangre había parado pero esa sensación ácida y doliente seguía marcada en su piel― más difíciles de lo que ya has provocado… anda, por favor  
-¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTELO?! ¡YA NO TE AMO MÁS! ¡TRAIDOR! ―gruñó  
-Entonces ―bajó la mirada hasta su arma― tendré que enseñarte una lección, jamás desobedezcas a un hombre lobo calificado como yo, soy tuyo y tú eres mío y jamás te vas a deshacer de mí


	31. El último beso

Xever se reincorporó en sus os patadas caninas mientras sujetaba el arma en su mano con aquella sonrisa mordaz y voraz en sus labios, Raphael palideció dando un par de pasos hacia atrás con las orejas inclinadas y la cola metida entre sus piernas, Xever rió con los labios sellados otorgándole esa mirada sombría y cruda al temperamental. Luego, el moreno dio un paso al frente mientras acercaba mordaz su navaja al temperamental, empuñándola, listo para el ataque, sin embargo Raphael al ver lo que planeaba, rápidamente retrocedió erizando el pelaje y luego dio un impulso con sus piernas abalanzándose nuevamente el moreno.   
El impacto hizo que el lomo del afro se golpeara contra el suelo, tanto que soltó la navaja lejos de él, resbalando a su costado a unos cuantos metros; Raphael encima del pelinegro, rápidamente paró las orejas regresando a ver al lado izquierdo en donde la navaja, se hallaba; Xever inmediatamente regresó sus orbes marrones al frente suyo, justo encima de él en donde gruñó mostrando sus feroces dientes blancos hacia el mutante lobo. Raphael tragó amargamente y luego saltó apartándose del moreno intentando correr hacia el arma en la lejanía, sin embargo súbitamente Raphael antes de que pudiera tocar el arma de plata, una fuerza lo haló hacia atrás, de inmediato giró su cabeza viendo que el moreno se había levantado y con su mano habilidosa había sujetado su tupida cola.  
-¡Vas a pagar por esto! ―gruñó Xever   
-¡Ya… suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú fuiste el causante de que nuestra relación se pudriera! ―masculló siendo áspero y luego de un imprevisto movimiento, Raphael pateó con brusquedad el rostro canino del moreno, fue tan rápido que hizo que mordiera su propia lengua por sus propios dientes, Xever apretó los ojos y chilló soltándolo al instante.   
Raphael viendo su libertad, rápidamente volvió sus ojos hacia la navaja y de inmediato se ayudó con un impulso llegando hasta el arma de plata, de inmediato, ante la fuerza con la que se empujó, éste resbaló sobre el resbaladizo suelo mientras la sujetaba del mango de cuero. Raphael llegó hasta la pared y de inmediato se giró viendo frente a frente a Xever.   
Montes sacudió su cabeza dejando de chillar, y con la mirada hacia abajo gruñó al mismo tiempo en que parpadeaba continuamente, después tomó un largo suspiro mientras levantaba lentamente la mirada al frente suyo; Xever posó sus ojos brillosos sobre el arma de plata en las manos de Raphael, su impresión cambió quedando un poco desconcertado.   
-Raphael, tú no puedes hacerme daño, por favor, no seas ingenuo   
-Ni hablar ―dijo tenazmente siendo sincero en sus propias palabras, estaba encogido y sujetaba bien la navaja con sus dos manos mientras gruñía débilmente, sin embargo muy en su interior su corazón no paraba de latir, estaba atrapado en ese mundo del miedo que impartía el hombre lobo al frente suyo― ¡Si te atreves lo haré!   
-Bien… ―comentó mientras caminaba en sus cuatro extremidades hasta él con esa sonrisa típica de él, demasiado sombría y lúgubre― al final sucumbirás a mí ―manifestó el moreno viendo que Raphael, a pesar de las palabras firmes que sostenía, no era capaz de hacerle daño  
El amor que alguna vez estuvo entre los dos como una verdadera pareja feliz, era evidente en la mirada atormentada y confundida de Raphael, esa mirada débil y vulnerable ante su presencia; además los ojos amarrillos del rudo cambiaron drásticamente al verlo acercarse de manera voraz; Raphael pestañeó continuamente y luego rápidamente bajó la mirada hacia el arma de plata, sus manos estaban heladas, y frías, después tragó amargamente sintiendo ese amor destrozarse frente a sus ojos.   
-Jamás creí ver esta parte de Xever… jamás lo vi como mi enemigo… pero ahora es uno contra mí ―parpadeó lentamente y después bajó la mirada con las orejas hacia abajo; Xever por otro lado se detuvo sin borrar la sonrisa en sus labios ,después se encogió un poco al mismo tiempo en que erizaba parte de su lobo de una forma vil  
Xever pasó su áspera lengua por sobre sus colmillos y después se dio un fuerte impulso con sus piernas, al instante Raphael paró las orejas al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos amarillos se achicaban sintiendo que su dejaba de latir, además de un tremendo escalofríos atravesar su espalda y helar toda su sangre. De pronto Raphael solo tendió sus brazos al frente suyo y desvió la mirada con los ojos cerrados.   
De pronto, Xever se quedó helado tan solo unos segundos sobre el aire, luego llegó quedando delante del temperamental al mismo tiempo en que sentía esa arma atravesar parte de su piel; Raphael con la respiración hiperventilada, levantó la mirada regresando a ver al frente; sus ojos disminuyeron considerablemente viendo lo que acababa de pasar; Xever por otro lado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y faltante de aire, bajó la mirada percatándose de la navaja atravesar la piel de su pecho; el filo de ésta se había clavado ferozmente sobre su piel y poco a poco el fétido olor comenzó a hacerse presente empapando su negro y erizado pelaje. Raphael, despegó el arma de la piel del moreno y al instante Xever se separó y luego ante su impresión y torpeza cayó de sentón sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo en que llevaba sus manos hasta su pecho.   
Xever perdió el aliento quedando más que sorprendido al ver la sangre emanar de su cuerpo, sus ojos se achicaron y poco a poco esa sensación ardiente, como fuego quemando su piel, se hizo notar, Xever inmediatamente llevó las manos hasta su pecho tratando de cerrar la herida con ambas manos, pero ante el corte profundo solo logró que la sangre escurriera efusivamente de su piel como una cansada interminable, sus manos inútilmente lograban evadir.  
Xever, pálido levantó la mirada hasta Raphael, éste inmediatamente soltó el arma de plata de sus manos temblorosas y luego vio sus manos, estaban manchadas de sangre, temblaban, estaban pálidas y frías y luego levantó la mirada otra vez viendo como Xever con el rostro lleno de pánico intentaba parar la sangre de su pecho. El ardor en su piel seguía quemándolo, con una sensación caliente que no paraba de emerger de la herida y que ésta poco a poco se esparcía por todo su cuerpo dejando a su paso esa sensación entumecida.   
-X-Xever ―murmuró Raphael con los ojos cristalinos y las orejas hacia abajo.  
El moreno regresó sus ojos llenos de temor hacia la ruda tortuga, su mirada en pánico se desvaneció por una de melancolía y decepción de sí mismo; el moreno sabiendo que no había nada más que hacer, ni siquiera recurrirá un hospital especializado para su especie, solo se dejó caer hacia adelante apoyando una mano sobre el suelo y la otra en su herida punzante.  
-R-Raphael ―murmuró levantando la mirada otra vez, sus ojos amarillos y brilloso en la obscuridad, poco a poco se humedecieron dejando ver su debilidad, la sangre seguía goteando en el suelo dejando a su paso ese aroma a hierro― yo… yo… ―respiró agitado, sintiendo que en cada suspiro el alma se le escapaba y lentamente con pasos pesados logró llegar hasta Raphael   
El temperamental, vio la mirada sincera que reflejaban los ojos cristalinos de Xever, su corazón se partió nuevamente, pero esta vez con esa sensación de lástima por el moreno, por todo lo que destruyó por su vil traición; Raphael lentamente levantó las manos y con delicadeza sujetó el rostro de Xever acercándolo más al de él.   
-…lo siento ―arqueó las orejas y poco a poco las lágrimas saladas resbalaron de sus ojos empapando su negro pelaje― lo siento… t-tanto ―tragó amargamente; Raphael no puedo evitar sentir la tristeza apoderarse de él otra vez, esa mirada sincera y sus palabras verdaderas no podían evitar partir el corazón del rudo― perdóname… lo siento… fui un tonto… lamento lo que te hice pasar…  
-L-Lo entiendo… no eras tú… e-era el hombre lobo que guardabas en tu interior… dime… siendo Xever, e-el verdadero Xever ¿me amas? ―preguntó mientras los cristales resbalaban por sus mejillas; la bestia sonrió mirando apaciblemente a Raphael mientras que las fuerzas de su cuerpo se desvanecían haciendo que casi quedara tumbado sobre el suelo y con la cabeza difícilmente levantada aun siendo sujetada por el de rojo  
-Sabes que siempre lo haré… ―sonrió parpadeando lentamente― perdón por… haberte mentido… y por haber dañado tu dulce corazón… p-por más que… que ―respiró hondo y agitado con los ojos bien abiertos―negara esta nueva… naturaleza en mí y… tratara de reprimirlo… no me di cuenta de que… e-esto poco a poco me devoraba… perdón… esa noche no pude evitarlo y… ahora… mírame… casi… te lastimó… perdón…  
-Sh, sh… ya pasó, todo estará bien... ―acarició su cabeza y apretó los ojos soltando las lágrimas amargas de tristeza― dime ¿me convertiré en un mutante lobo sin pensar en mis actos..?  
-No lo creo… ―susurró― tú sí podrás… mantenerlo… b-bajo control… no como yo  
-¿T-Te gustaría que llamara a una ambulancia? ―preguntó con los labios temblorosos  
-A-Ambos sabemos que… no tiene caso y que voy a… morir… y… si… l-lograra salvarme… no podría contener esa fuerza voraz que hay en los hombres lobo… no para los contaminados como yo, ambos sabemos que… t-todo… t-todo terminó… lo siento tanto, Raphael   
Raph no dijo nada y solamente acercó sus labios a los del moreno, una vez cerca plantó sus delicados labios sobre los de Montes; el moreno viendo que era su último vez, solo suspiró profundamente dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas mientras arqueaba las orejas, por un instante se sintió libre de esa fuerza salvaje que resguardaba dentro de su interior. Y en ese momento disfrutó más que nunca el dulce beso de Raphael, tocando los suyos con suavidad y llegando hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo y alegrando su corazón a punto de morir. Después de un rato, Raphael separó de sus labios temblorosos de Xever; los dos se miraron uno al otro; Xever paró las orejas y movió la cola al mismo tiempo en que chillaba tristemente con su mirada enternecida clavada profundamente en Raphael, sin embargo poco a poco su latiente corazón dejó de latir.  
-Adiós… Raphael  
-X-Xever ―volvió a pronunciar el nombrado y poco a poco los ojos del afro se fueron cerrando en contra de su voluntad.   
De pronto Raphael ya no pudo escuchar más la respiración del moreno, estaba frío y más pesado, sus manos temblaron considerablemente sin soltar su rostro ni un segundo; Raphael con el cuerpo gélido y tembloroso dejó que las lágrimas amargas corrieran por todo su rostro al mismo tiempo en que lo dejaba descansar en el suelo lentamente. Raphael con las manos ligeramente manchadas de sangre, las llevó hasta sus ojos en donde a mares las lágrimas seguían cayendo rotundamente y sin parar.   
Esa noche Raphael pasó al lado del cuerpo inerte del moreno. Raphael no pudo recordar una noche más cruda que esa…

….

Dos meses pasaron; Raphael había asistido al funeral del moreno en su pueblo natal, allá en donde lo había conocido por primera vez, Leonardo quedó libre de la prisión al darse cuenta de que no era él quién lo había dañado; pues Raphael confesó viendo que había sido injusto para Leonardo al ver su desesperación y miedo por decir la verdad a toda costa.   
Dos días más tarde, después de todos los sucesos, Raphael y Donatello junto a su padre seguían hospedando en aquel departamento. Raphael había tomado un par de días libre queriendo recapacitar acerca de lo que pasó y que los sentimientos de tristeza inundados en lo más profundo de su corazón, no le atormentaran más. Por otro lado, Donatello, era feliz estando al lado de Casey, lo que decía era cierto, lo amaba de verdad y hasta esos días, el joven lobo no había hecho ningún daño hasta ahora, pues solo se concentraba con hacer feliz a su amado de púrpura. 

…

Raphael estaba en la mesa de madera tomando un poco de té, luego de un rato Splinter apareció sentándose al frente de su testarudo hijo, últimamente lo había visto con una expresión diferente, más que aquella vez en la que sufrió el abuso.   
-Hijo mío ¿qué es lo que pasa?   
-Nada… solo quería descansar un poco acerca de todo lo que pasó…  
-¿Habla de la muerte de Xever? ―preguntó  
-Sí… de eso  
-Raphael, ―tomó su frente y suspiró―no me has dicho cómo murió él  
-Ah… lo ato un hombre lobo mordiéndolo por el cuello solo para protegerme  
-Y ¿por qué saliste esa noche? ¿No pudiste haber esperado?  
-Tenía que decirle algo importante a Xever… era demasiado urgente   
-Ya veo ―suspiró tomando la taza de té con ambas manos― por lo menos, en nuestras memorias seguirá viviendo, me hubiera gustado conocerlo un poco mejor   
-Y… a mí también, Xever guardaba muchos secretos ―sonrió tenuemente con los labios temblorosos― muchos que me hubiera gustado que dijera  
-¿Cómo los sabes?  
-Me lo dijo antes de morir, pero… a pesar de todo sé que realmente me amaba  
-Y ¿por qué dices eso tan repentinamente?  
-Porque… él… y yo… ah ―suspiró― no es nada importante ―sorbió la taza de té   
-Hijo mío, no pienses más en eso si es lo que te atormenta, debes dejar ir el pasado de una vez y solo conservar los buenos recuerdos que él pudo dejarte  
-Lo sé… es lo que intento pero… aún me duele… me duele haberlo visto morir frente a mis ojos   
-Ya, ya ―dijo suavemente el roedor tocando la mano de su hijo, Raphael lo miró― ya pasará, y si aún duele en tu corazón, tienes toda la libertad de llorar   
-Lo sé… pero eso ya lo he hecho muchas veces ―añadió suspirado largamente y bajando la mirada hasta su té― no te preocupes, estaré bien ―sonrió dándole esa confianza a su padre y Splinter creyó en él.  
Después de ese día, Raphael jamás volvió a tener inconvenientes con los hombres lobo, pues a pesar de ser uno como ellos y teniendo su lago femenino a flote, ningún se atrevía a acercarse a pesar de que su lobo y hombre protector estuvieran muertos. Raphael, al no poder controlarse durante las lunas llenas, se atrevía a mostrar ese lado salvaje que crecía en su interior, sin embargo ante su herido y dulce corazón, se mantenía en calma a pesar de transformarse y solo pasaba las noches eternas en su cuarto, siendo cómplice del silencio y de las luna fría reflejándose a través de su ventana y resplandeciendo en sus orbes amarillos.   
-Te amo… Xever ―sonrió sentado al frente de su ventana con su forma salvaje y sin despegar sus ojos penetrantes de la luna llena en lo alto en las nubes― y siempre… lo haré, en donde quiera que… estés ―una lágrima resbaló por su mentón hasta caer en el olvido― adiós, Xever 

FIN


End file.
